


Deviant Dynamics

by RedsAdmin



Series: Deviant Dynamics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O verse, ABO verse, AU, Alpha! Gavin Reed, Alpha!Hank, Alpha!Markus, Alpha!RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta!Elijah Kamski, Beta!RK800-60, Beta!Simon, Blue Blood, Deviant Connor, Epsilon!RK800-60, Its starting to get lewd now, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Connor, Omega!RK800, Omega!Simon, Polygamy, Post-Game, RK800-60's name is Collin now, Sex, Smut, Sorry kiddos, Threesome, Violence, Yeah its got sex now, beta!Traci, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 73,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsAdmin/pseuds/RedsAdmin
Summary: After the androids have gained their freedom, Connor returns to work at the police force with his partner Hank. Everything seemed to be going as smoothly as a post-revolution can go, until Markus brings RK900 into the mix.-----------A Universe where humans have their own ABO dynamics and most androids were programmed to be betas. Only special models of androids were programmed with either Omega or Alpha dynamics. I will explain more on the finer details as the story progresses.Also, ratings are subject to change, but I will give specific warnings to each chapter just in case.This is my first DBH fic. So bear with me as I fine tune everyone's personality to the best of my abilities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mild violence.

Markus had asked him to come to the interrogation room. When Connor asked for something, it was difficult to refuse. It wasn’t that Markus was intimidating, he could be at times, but he had a kind voice that even Connor was envious of. Being designed as a Negotiator, a smooth voice would come in handy, however, he was programed with a voice that Hank had deemed ‘goofy’. Connor’s heels clicked over the worn out tile surface of the Department’s floors as he hastened to meet up with the other android. Connor didn’t know why the former Jericho leader would call for him of all androids, but he’d make time for the revolutionary leader. Placing his hand on the scanner, his skin peeling back to reveal his white plates, the door gave a confirming ding before opening. When Connor made his way inside, he was caught off guard.

Sitting powered down in the interrogation chair was another him. It wasn’t the fact that it was another him, but a newer model of him. Hank had killed what he thought was the last of the RK800 series in the Cyberlife Tower, or at least Connor had thought. Connor raised a brow and looked over at Markus who was standing expectantly, mismatched eyes observing Connor’s reaction with a cool exterior. The alpha android was an enigma on his own, comforting and yet commanding, someone who had easily gained the respect of humans and androids with his determination to keep the peace while still fighting for freedom.

“I thought we were the last of the RK models?” Connor questioned as he moved closer to the powered down android in the chair, his own LED whirling yellow as he examined the model. This RK model was a bit stockier, lacking the blemishes and flaws that Connor had that made him more appealing and relatable to humans. Reaching a hand out, Connor smoothed out the black and white formal jacket that looked more like a Cyberlife uniform than any of the other RK models had worn. The label on the chest was printed with the letter and numbers of RK900. He hadn’t heard about a newer model being designed, making Connor wonder what other things Amanda had conveniently left out in their conversations. Not that it mattered now. She was gone, leaving Connor in peace.

“I thought so too,” Markus replied, still unmoving as he watched with that intense focus that could unnerve and draw others in at the same time. “I went back to the Cyberlife Tower to make sure nothing was left behind. It appears that Cyberlife had been secretly working on another prototype. To replace you.” The other android stated with heavy emphasis, as if trying to judge how Connor would react to such news.

Connor’s LED flickered red only briefly before soothing out to a calm blue once more, his rich brown eyes shifting over to Markus to study him in turn. It made him wonder what sort of game Markus was playing at, what motives that lay hidden beneath his collected exterior. While Connor was suspicious, Connor trusted the man whole heartedly, but sometimes Markus enjoyed teasing Connor a little too much. “Has he been activated yet?” Connor decided to pry for more answers without being too direct, sometimes beating around the bush was the best approach in getting others to spill their guts.

“No, since he’s a specially designed prototype, I thought I’d discuss the matter with you first.” Markus finally moved, reaching out to place a hand on the RK900’s shoulder, not yet integrating with his systems. “I fear he hasn’t been activated at all, so his programming might still rule him. So I thought bringing him here would be the safest idea.” Connor frowned a little, there was really only one thing his model line and predecessors would be made for. Hunting down deviants. Especially with the treat looming over Cyberlife’s head during the time of RK900’s creation. “Also, it might help to have your… expertise here.”

Connor furrowed his brows, it only took half a second before he realize what Markus had meant. Androids were designed to look like their human creators, though while humans had a variety of dynamics of alphas, betas, and omegas on a mostly even scale. Most androids were designed to take on beta traits to be more neutral and less expensive. Markus had been the first alpha to be created without the deviant virus triggering a change in dynamic. Connor had been the first omega designed as an omega scent could easily calm those you were stressed. A valuable assets in the field of negotiation with dangerous people and androids.

He lifted up a hand to rub his chin with a finger and a thumb, a human gesture he’d developed by dealing with humans for so long. He didn’t want one of his models to stay in stasis as he felt everyone should have a chance at life. However, after dealing with his clone at the Cyberlife Tower, Connor wasn’t exactly all too confident about this idea. While he could handle another him on even grounds, this model was a newer version. Which meant he was likely better than Connor in every way. Markus seemed to make sense of Connor’s expression as he moved to begin cuffing the powered down android to the steel table before him.

“If he acts out of line, its our duty to correct him. Everyone deserves a chance at freedom. If you were able to fight against your programming, then maybe he can too.” Markus soothed and Connor wanted to believe him, but his LED flashing yellow still gave away his nervousness. The last thing this shaky world needed was a upgraded deviant hunter who no longer had anyone to give him direction now that Amanda was gone.

“This could possibly prove dangerous, are you ready to handle this if things go down shit creek?” At Connor’s choice of words, Markus gave him a curious glance before taking a step back from the upgraded android, placing his hands politely behind his back.

“I see you’ve been spending more time with Lieutenant Anderson, though the swearing doesn’t suit you with that goofy voice of yours.” The alpha stated with smoothness that nearly hid the humor in his voice. It only served for him to receive a faint glare from Connor, the android rarely seem capable of getting angry. Frustrated? Yes. Furious? Not really.

Since RK900 was supposed to be his replacement, Connor would do the honors of activating him. Reaching out, Connor’s hand covered one of RK900’s, skin peeling back as his touch forced the other android’s skin to be removed as well. Connecting himself through touch, he sent a command for the prototype to start up. Being both RK models, it wasn’t as easy to convert one into deviancy. Their special programming was for too strong for a simple touch to convert them. However, RK900’s LED flashed on, blue circling around a few times as it took a moment for the android to wake up for the first time.

Connor kept his hand over the larger one, wanting to offer comfort as his artificial scent seeped out from under the loose collar of his white dress shirt. Using everything in his arsenal to keep the situation calm and under control. RK900 lifted his head, eyelids snapping open as cool gray eyes observed the room and the situation he was in. Thankfully, the android didn’t seem panicked or threatened, but Connor couldn’t read much into that blank, scowling expression that he figured must be designed that was for intimidation. This android was definitely not designed to be pleasing to the soul.

“RK900, are all systems functioning normally?” Connor asked, having to say the android’s model felt dry on his tongue. He’d have to see if the android had a designated name. If not, they would have to find one that the other man liked.

His response only served to have those sterling eyes land on him, making Connor freeze briefly. It was unexpected, the man looked vaguely like him but much more threatening than Connor could ever be and Connor could be fairly threatening if he needed to pry answers out of someone. Connor’s LED went from blue immediately to red within an instant, it was inexplicable as RK900 hadn’t done anything but look at him. Connor refused to take a step back, knowing rationally that doing so in front of someone dangerous might only instigate an attack. His nostrils flared, trying to take in the scent of the upgraded model, but couldn’t find a single trace that might help him judge the situation he was in.

Reading Connor’s stress levels, Markus took a step forward to intervene, but that had been the wrong move. Before either androids could react, RK900 had broke loose, the chain connecting his cuffs snapping with little to no resistance at all. Connor only managed to take a single step back before his predecessor was on him, the other android weight alone sending him crashing to the floor. He felt a crushing pressure on his throat, preventing him from swearing out from being caught offguard so easily. As strong hands wrapped around his throat, causing enough force damage to render his human skin away and reveal his white exoskeleton. Errors popped up in his vision, blaring like alarms and making it difficult to concentrate.His own hands scrambled to shove and dig into the calm face glaring down at him, no emotion, no hesitation.

And then, that destructive weight was gone, leaving Connor to roll over and away from the crash he heard, gasping for air that would help his internal fans keep his body cool. He’d been threatened with overheating or having his neck crushed and head detached from the amount of strength RK900 had. Feeling lightheaded, Connor knew he needed to recover fast with RK900 still around, quickly stumbling up onto his feet and looking over to see Markus and RK900 struggling for dominance. He could smell both of them now, two aggressive alphas fighting for dominance, one to protect another android and the other wanted to destroy both the deviants.

Connor had to help, if Markus got hurt, he’d never hear the end of it, he was already on thin ice with the other androids for what he’d done during the revolution. Stumbling over to the knocked over metal chair, he hefted it up off the floor. Electronic snarls and static growls filled the interrogation room as Connor approached the destructive mass of two alphas trying to kill each other. It was times like this that really revealed that Markus was every bit of alpha as he was designed to be. Regardless, RK900 was newer and his programming wouldn’t allow any hesitation, only completing his mission. That thought alone gave Connor the strength to swing the chair up like one of Jeffery’s perfect golf swings.

The chair crashed into his counterpart’s head, the metal denting as he sent RK900 crashing into a wall. The force alone seemed to have knocked some systems loose as the LED in the upgraded android flickered red before dimming out. Connor knew the android wasn’t dead yet, it would take a lot more that than to kill even Connor, let alone someone who was supposedly better than him. He turned to look down at Markus, who was pushing himself onto his feet and wiping thirium from his busted nose. Connor moved closer to the alpha to investigate the damage but Markus lifted up a hand to stay the Detective away.

“No thanks, I’m fine. I heard from Anderson what you do with blue blood.” Markus teased before pulling out a rag to wipe the Thirium off his face. It seemed the man was used to dealing with his own blood outside his body judging from the faint blue stains on the rag.

“That was strictly for expedient analysis and I wish he’d quit telling everyone that.” Connor replied with a scowl before looking over at his knocked out counterpart who didn’t look any better off than Markus. For being an older model, Markus proved time and time again that no matter the upgrade, he was still superior. “What are we going to do with him, we can’t keep him here, its too dangerous for the androids that work here.”

“I’ll take him to my place and work with him there.” Markus tucked the bloodied rag back into his coat pocket, sighing out as he crouched down before the fallen RK900. “Looks like I have my work cut out ahead of me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild language. Watch yo profanities children.

Connor sat down at his desk for his usual routine of checking if there were any new updates or leads in his inbox, Hank was half dead at his own desk. The only reason the grumpy old alpha managed to be here at a reasonable time because there was a constant threat of being dragged to the bathroom for a cold shower by Connor. The android always made good on his promises to keep the old lieutenant on a schedule, not exactly tight but there needed to be some sort of order in his newly claimed dad’s life. Connor even went through the extent of getting coffee and doughnuts for Hank, but at the moment the man seemed to have fallen asleep at his desk. Well. Good enough for now, just being here at a decent time was a miracle in itself.. Baby steps, Connor. Baby steps.

Upon checking his inbox at his desk’s terminal, he found a message from Markus, the other android had been infrequent with his updates on RK900’s progress. And Connor used the word ‘progress’ lightly. It seemed a day without someone ending up bloodied and in need of repair was a good day.It wasn’t like Cyberlife was around to continue making android parts, but what he heard from Markus’ speeches, the android planned on fixing that problem. There were plenty of androids looking for a job to do now that they were free and with a lot of humans skipping town, there was an increasing demand to keep Detroit afloat.

Connor frowned just faintly, opening these messages always put him on edge. Would today be the day that Markus would finally give up on RK900? Or would the deviant leader perform some sort of miracle and get the upgraded android to break free from his programming? Connor wanted to have faith with Markus, wanted to know what an upgraded version of himself would be like. However, locking gazes with those unfeeling gray eyes had shaken his resolve that androids and people could change given the chance. Connor had been given a second chance by Hank and Markus, so he felt like he owed his predecessor the same courtesy.

When he finally gathered up the willpower, Connor opened the message, his eyes scanning over the words and absorbed the information quickly. Not that it helped him much really as he leaned back in his office chair with a troubled expression knitting his brows together. He rubbed his thumb and pointer finger together, needing something to do with his restless fingers since Hank had once again taken his coin from him. His fidgeting seemed to stress the old man out, so Connor didn’t complain too much about it.Right now though, he wished for the coin to help him focus on the news he just received.

Apparently, Markus, the android messiah himself, had managed to get RK900 to break through his protocols. While at face value that would appear to be good news, but the work would only just beginning. Without direction, without missions, RK900 would be at a loss. Not to mention the upgraded android wasn’t designed to appeal to human kind, but to make human kind fear him. So integrating him into human society was going to be rough and Markus thought Connor would be better suited for that job. Of course, Connor couldn’t refuse, Markus already had enough on his plate at the moment trying to get the city settled and working somewhat decently.

Connor glanced around his terminal screen at the sleeping Hank, he wasn’t going to like this one bit. The alpha had already thrown a fit when he found out what RK900 had done to Connor a few months back. Then again if Hank wasn’t swearing something up and down on a daily basis, then something was wrong. Connor could share the sentiment but he was more rational despite his disapproval of the situation.

Pros:

\- RK900 would be a valuable asset to a police force that was lacking.  
\- RK900 was the latest and last model of android Cyberlife created. Basically the best around supposedly.  
\- RK900 was attractive.

Attractive? Maybe that wasn’t exactly a pro all things considered.

Cons:

\- RK900 was attractive.  
\- RK900 tried to kill him.  
\- RK900 is an alpha.  
\- RK900 was an anomaly. Fresh into a world that changed dramatically from what he was designed to do. Making him technically obsolete.

Connor tapped his fingers on the armrest of his chair, already he wished he and Hank never left home, maybe for once he should’ve picked up Hank’s habits. However, avoiding the problem wouldn’t solve it, if anything Connor was designed to solve problems. This would be the ideal job for him, if only he could convince his deviant emotions of this but he had found out quickly that emotions were far from rational.Since this mission was inevitable, he had to start going down the list of things he needed to do for things to run smoothly.

New Mission: Wake up Lieutenant Anderson.

“Lieutenant?” Connor called out formerly, since they were at the office, he tended to remain as professional as he could. However, Hank didn’t respond, not that this was unusual in the slightest. “Lieutenant Anderson.” Connor tried again with the patience of a saint, being so calm always ended up making Hank even more ornery. However, their combined personalities is what made them an exceptional team on the force.

“Hank, if I could have your attention for a moment, I have something important to talk to you about.” No response, Connor wouldn’t resort to his usual methods of waking his 'father’ up, which included slapping, cold showers, or putting ice down the back of his shirt. Connor didn’t think it was quite necessary this time as the information alone should get the aging alpha’s attention. “Hank. RK900 is going to be here in five minutes. I think it would be appropriate if we made a good first impression.”

As expected, Hank bolted upright in his chair, bristled all the way to his beard in agitation. Seemed Hank hadn’t quite gotten over the attack on Connor. “Why is that son of a bitch coming here?”

“Markus thinks that it would be helpful for RK900 to have a purpose and that I might be able to assist him in integrating with human and deviant society.” Connor said cooling, though his LED was whirling yellow, indicating that despite his reasonably calm words, he was stressing on the inside. He’d grown accustomed to hiding his feelings, a trait developed by pretending to be machine in front of Amanda so he wouldn’t be deactivated. However, Hank’s squinting gaze was all too knowing, able to read right through Connor’s charade. He’d always been that observant, able to figure out Connor’s deviancy before even himself knew about it.

“Well. Fuck Markus.” Typical response and Connor remained silent. It was better to just let Hank burn himself out on his anger before properly reasoning with him. “That asshole damn near killed you!”

“You do know I was just like him before I met you.” Connor pressured slightly. Hank’s stress levels were dangerous so Connor had to settle him down somehow. “And if Markus thinks RK900 is ready, then we should give him a chance. He was just doing what he was programmed to do, you can’t judge him simply on that.” Though Connor felt he was already judging, since he was nervous and maybe a bit frightened of meeting RK900 again.

“Shit.” Hank pushed himself away from his desk, likely considering going out for a drink, but thinking better of it. From the look Connor received, he knew why Hank restrained himself, he didn’t want to leave Connor here alone with RK900. Though the sentiment was appreciated, Connor was far more capable at handling RK900 than Hank was, but even that wasn’t saying much. If violence broke out, Hank likely wouldn’t survive, so Connor had to do what he was created for or else.Connor hoped Markus knew what he was doing, he was putting a lot of faith in the man.

It was about that time that the door chimed, alerting the precinct of a visitor, hardly anyone came by these days, so it could mean only one thing. Connor quickly stood up and turned, not wanting his back facing someone he considered a potential threat. Markus immediately stepped up and grasped Connor’s arm in a greeting, Connor returning the formality. The easy smile on Markus’ lips was somewhat reassuring, it never ceased to astound him at how much Markus could command a room with his presence alone. Hank as usual, seemed unimpressed and groused out a few complaints before standing up. Mostly out of a alpha drive, the need to not show weakness around other alphas that weren’t considered friends or coworkers.

“Ah Connor, working hard as usual I see. You know, being free now means you earn Vacation days, right?” Markus hinted, but Connor gave him a lopsided smile and shook his head.

“I’m fully aware, but someone needs to keep an eye on Hank.” Connor released Markus’ arm and reached up to straight up his tie out of habit, wanting to look presentable now that visitors were here. Visitors, being plural. It was difficult not to be aware of RK900 who seemed to loom almost behind Markus. Those steel gray eyes focused wholly on Connor, unblinking as Connor could practically feel himself being analyzed. He didn’t like it in the slightest, the feel of being picked apart piece by piece like a rat in a lab. His LED flickered briefly from yellow to red and Markus took that as his cue to break the tension in the air.

“Right, down to business then.” He took a step to the side as if presenting RK900. The android’s stature was stiff and rigid, it wasn’t difficult to identify him as an android with that sort of posture. It made Connor wonder if he’d been like that when he was fresh out into the field. There was a bit of pity running through his systems, he had to try as recovery was a two way street. RK900 didn’t have anyone, so it was left to Connor to show him the ropes.

“RK900 properly introduce yourself.” Markus suggested, keeping his tone light, it appeared that having a commanding tone likely wouldn’t work so much on the other alpha android. Made sense really as the new android would need to adjust to the world around him and having his dynamic challenge would only add extra stress.

The taller android stepped forward, a single calculated step to bring him within arms reach of Connor. Closer, RK900 looked even more imposing, but being stressed and skittish wouldn’t serve to aid in his duty. So Connor looked up to meet RK900’s gaze and gave his trademark style that was often labeled adorably charming. He took RK900’s hand in his own for a formal handshake, the other android’s hand was warm, slightly larger than his own but held no give. Firm and strict, just as he expected, he’d have to work on that later.

“Hello, I’m Connor, its nice to meet you…” Connor trailed off with a slightly look of troubled confusion. All he heard this android be called was his model number, had he not claimed a name yet? Usually upon activation, their human creators would give them a name, especially for the RK series.

“Greetings, Connor. You may call me RK900.” A voice not unlike his own reached his ears, low without connotation. Connor felt like he’d have a better chance at getting feelings out of his terminal than RK900.

“Ah, well, that name doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue. It would help if you chose a name for yourself.” Connor gave a tug to his hand, RK900 had yet to release it and Connor couldn’t exactly slip his hand out of the firm grasp. He couldn’t panic, he’d been in more dangerous situations than this. RK900 didn’t seem to notice Connor trying to pull his hand away, it only served to make his focus that more intense.

Markus remained still thankfully, in a situation like this, adding Connor to the mix of three alphas was uneven and dangerous terrain to cross. Hank looked less controlled than Markus, just waiting for the RK900 unit to make a wrong move. Slowly, oh so slowly, RK900 leaned down, getting closer and closer to Connor’s face. Connor’s lips twitched in a nervous smile, his LED flashing a solid red now in warning. With a strange, dangerous alpha breaking into his personal bubble his scent was sending the wrong emotion. Bitterness began to seep into the air, making it so thick that a human would likely choke on it.

Rk900’s nose twitched, analyzing the scent he was picking up for the first time and his usually steady blue light swirled and melted between yellow and blue as if his processors were at war with conflicting missions. Connor unintentionally held his breath, making his internal systems heat up without meaning to. The situation was bad but RK900 hadn’t made a threatening move yet, instead he did something unpredictable.

He released Connor’s hand and instantly backed away when his mouth had been close enough to Connor’s neck that the older android felt a irrational amount of feelings. It had been such a confusing rush, Connor was left gasping for air, his cheeks flushed faintly blue with emotions he wasn’t yet acquainted with. Sensing Connor’s distress and now having a chance of getting between his son and RK900 without Connor getting hurt, Hank stepped between the two.He sneered at RK900 who seemed to have composed himself once again and was watching Hank with a detached sort of look.

Markus clapped RK900 on the shoulder, “That went better than I hoped.” The android leader intervened before Hank could pop a blood vessel. “No one lost a limb, so my job here is done.” Markus shifted those mismatched eyes onto Connor, there was regret in them. Connor knew that Markus didn’t want to pawn RK900 off onto him but they had little choice, it was time for Connor to do his part in all this mess. “Make sure you report to me every day, RK900. Connor, if he causes you any trouble, you have my number.”

Connor leaned around the posturing Hank, who looked like he was going to give RK900 a stern lesson in how human anger worked. “Of course. I should be able to handle this task with ease, Markus.” Connor’s hands came up to grab Hank’s shoulders tightly that the old alpha struggled in a futile manner, protesting and threatening Connor every which way. Connor was used to it and knew the old detective was just trying to keep him safe. “C'mon, Lieutenant, its far too early for your blood pressure to rise like this. Take a seat and I’ll show RK900 around the office.” Once he settled the grumbling Hank back into his chair, Connor turned to face RK900, Markus, as silent as ever, seemed to have already departed.

Under the harsh gaze of RK900, Connor now knew what it felt like to be the hunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've received so much feedback that I decided to give you all a reward
> 
> JUST TAKE IT. DON'T SHOOT ME ALRIGHT.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Potty mouth Gavin.

Connor didn’t want to do this, didn’t want what Hank had called Connor’s evil twin stalking behind him. He had to try though, so far RK900 had been somewhat on his best behavior, aside from his lack of personal space. That was excusable as non-deviated androids tended not to understand the humans and deviants didn’t like feeling crowded, especially by someone several inches taller than them. As long as Connor focused on the task, he would be able to calm his nerves and possibly ignore the ever-present gaze of RK900. A gaze that appeared to look right through him, peeling back layers and layers until it left Connor feeling a little too exposed.

First task: Show RK900 to the break room.

The break room was the closest to the main office area, though being androids he and RK900 wouldn’t necessarily need to go in there, but in case they needed to find one of their co-workers. Co-workers such as the usual inhabitant of the break room: Detective Gavin Reed. Connor had hoped that the man would’ve evacuated with a majority of the humans, considering his general distaste for androids. However, much to Connor’s chagrin, the coarse man had stayed. He wasn’t all that concerned about the detective despite the constant harassment, but he would prefer not to put that kind of stress on RK900 first thing. So Connor turned to leave the break room, only to nearly run straight into RK900. Damn it, why did he have to follow so closely.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going, you plastic asshole.” A voice called out from behind Connor and it took the android all his willpower not to sigh out in annoyance. Taking a step back, away from the subtle heat radiating from RK900’s stocky frame so he could think. The last thing he needed was to be distracted by RK900’s difference in build while Gavin was approaching his back. Connor turned once he schooled his features, giving a small, half-cocked smile as Gavin approached. The human looked like he needed some proper grooming, not as much as Hank, but still having that grizzled asshole appearance going for him. Maybe it was on purpose.

“Hello, Detective Reed, I was just showing our latest co-worker around the department.” He didn’t take a step to the side to present RK900, instead Connor remained firmly between the two. He refused to let RK900 take the brunt of Gavin’s schoolyard bullying. Connor was used to it, RK900 was not. That and Connor didn’t want RK900’s impression of the people he worked with to be bad, since Hank hadn’t exactly helped out, not that Connor could blame him. Hank had a good reason to dislike RK900, Gavin did not.

“Shit, another one of you freaks? This city is going to hell because of you assholes.” Gavin moved closer, into Connor’s space. If Connor was any less of an android, the smell of Gavin’s overwhelming alpha scent would’ve be suffocating, but as usual he kept his cool. Letting Gavin get to him meant Connor lost, plus he mildly enjoyed seeing Gavin’s frustration as his words rolled right off the android like water off a duck’s back. From the lack of a response from Connor, Gavin’s hand lunged forward to seize the android by his tie. It tightened around Connor’s neck but nothing that the android couldn’t handle. His LED remained a steady blue, giving away nothing as Gavin’s lips curled into a threatening snarl.

“You better watch yourself and your new friend, asshole, or else you’ll end up in a recycling bin.” Connor kept his face stoic despite his internal annoyance. He’d been threatened so many times by this man that it was starting to get old. However, he had to remain careful, he didn’t know how much it would take for the other detective to finally snap and Connor really didn’t want to deal with cleaning up the mess. He opened up his mouth to give a retort, a polite statement with a hint of sarcasm as usual, but before he could, someone else interjected.

Rk900 had moved without a sound, without alerting Connor or Gavin that he’d done so. Just that in a blink, he was there with a hand tightening around Gavin’s wrist. Connor frowned and looked up at the other android. a bit concerned that he might accidentally hurt the human. Though, with RK900’s programming he shouldn’t interfere with humans to begin with, unless this model had a whole new set of rules. Or possibly the upgraded RK unit was experiencing the beginnings of deviancy, but that thought was immediately shattered when RK900 spoke.

“I must request that you cease, harassment in the workplace goes against company policy and will be reported immediately.” That cold voice was chilling enough to make Even Connor glance away for a moment despite his growing frustration that the other android had interfered. As if stopping Gavin now would make things any better, quite the opposite really. That and it was a bit of a dash on his pride to have yet another person try to protect him, unintentional or not, he got enough mother henning from Hank and Markus, the last thing he needed was another alpha acting like he was fragile. He’d taken down several deviants before he himself turned into one, had proven himself time and time again that he was capable of handling himself.

Gavin’s glare shifted onto RK900’s, refusing to back away at first. It seemed after a moment that the human couldn’t maintain eye contact with that piercing stare for long as he yanked his arm away and stumbled back from RK900 releasing him unexpectedly. Once more, RK900’s hands clasped behind his back to resume his formal posture now that the threat had been solved. Gavin gave both of them a look that Connor would label as a ‘go to hell’ look before storming off, muttering something about 'fucking androids’ as usual. Though he seemed more stressed than usual, which meant the moment between them hadn’t gone down as Connor had hoped. This would likely come and bite him in the ass as Hank would say.

“Such harassment should be… corrected.” RK900’s calm voice broke through Connor’s frustrated thoughts, making Connor turn his head away. Such a emotionless voice saying that, along with that dreading pause, this android had intimidation down to a T. Connor lifted up his hands, needing to do something with them to calm himself down as he adjusted his tie back into proper order and smoothed out his open jacket.

“That’s just the way he is.” Connor explained, but by no means was excusing such behavior. “When people feel fear, sometimes they lash out to cover up such a weakness. Fear of the unknown, fear of change, fear of being replaced by something better in all ways.” Connor furrowed his brows slightly, chancing a momentary glance at Rk900 before settling his stare towards the Break room’s exit. He hated the fact that he could understand Gavin in even the smallest way as RK900 had been created to replace Connor, if things had progressed in Amanda’s favor, Connor would’ve lost everything.

Connor could once again feel those eyes on him, studying him, unnerving him more than Gavin ever could, even when the human had pointed a gun to his face. His LED blinked red in warning, his body going still as if he were prey standing before a predator, waiting for his fate. It was irrational to feel this way, he never before felt fear just from the presence of another being. He’d faced death multiple times, faced Amanda’s forced control and won out over it. So by that line of experience, he shouldn’t feel like RK900 would jump him at any moment.Wanting to break away from this odd line of thinking and feeling and to distract RK900 from studying him so closely, Connor decided it would be best to continue their tour.

“Ah, well. Let me show you the rest of the department then, so let’s get a move on.” Connor broke the silence and began to exit the break room post haste. RK900 didn’t follow immediately, turning his head to observe Connor with his own LED churning a dangerous red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing. No swearing on my profile.
> 
> *Opens up one side of a coat.* Hey I got somethin’ that might interest ya’.

RK900.

It was the only name he had and even then, it was just a label. A specification of what model he was. Impersonal, detached, separate from humanity as he was just a machine created to serve Cyberlife. Not humans as a whole, but the greed of a company who desired nothing more than what any human wants. Money, power, status. Things that meant nothing to the android, he desired nothing but to fulfill his purpose and yet he had even been denied that much. He had considered that he should simply be deactivated, but Markus hadn’t allowed it and in turn Markus became the one who gave him a new directive.

Work for the Detroit police and aid RK800 in any way the other android needed him.

For the past week, the last order had became more and more his primary objective. He wasn’t oblivious of what was happening, the way his vision would flicker red every so often like a faulty computer screen. It was a sign of a virus, of deviancy. Despite knowing this, he refused to allow himself to fall into such a thing. He’d observed what deviancy entailed, irrational emotions, actions that were not required, thoughts that would get i the way of a case. Feelings clouded judgement, he was beginning to understand that much and he blamed Connor for it all. He’d spent months under the tutelage of Markus, being educated in how much the world had changed. Not once did he find a fault in his programs.

But seeing Connor again. It was a destructive force that left him on unbalanced ground, trying his best to keep himself from falling into something he knew was wrong.

Most days he could get by, Connor was good at hiding his thoughts, but RK900 was even better. Still, everyone in the department thought he was still a cold, unfeeling machine. Something he wished to be, something that was logical and steadier than this… uncontrollable need to just have Connor in his sights, let alone be in his vicinity.

Today, however, was one of the bad days. He couldn’t even catch a whiff of that subtle fragrance of lavender and honey, something that humans wouldn’t be able to detect on anything other than a subconscious scale. RK900 was all too aware of it, constantly seeking it out and today, it wasn’t to be found. He’d searched the building top to bottom in search for Connor, but the other android was not to be found. The timer on the upright of his vision was increasing in number, counting how long he’d been searching and how long Connor was late for work. Usually Connor was either early or on time, depending on the mood Hank was in. Hank was dozing at his desk, which meant someone had to drag the graying old alpha into work today.

As he made his way through the halls, other coworkers moving around him out of habit as they knew RK900 wasn’t one to politely give way, that was just the way he was. There was an exception, however, one that ran directly into him as RK900 turned the corner. He didn’t budge as the human stumbled back in surprise, from the heat fanning out over his torso, RK900 assumed coffee had been spilled onto his jacket. He didn’t bother to look down to confirm his analysis as instead his cold gray eyes focused on the one who ran into him. Gavin. Ever since he’d been reprimanded by Connor for interfering, RK900 took the other android’s orders to not engage in this Detective.

Currently, Connor wasn’t here to reinforce such a command.

He observed as Gavin swore and straightened himself back up, posturing himself in attempts to gain an height advantage over the android. He couldn’t see the reason why Gavin would attempt such a move when the male was well aware of RK900’s capabilities. It was possible that the detective was confident RK900 wouldn’t do anything since Connor was usually around to pacify things before it escalated. Warnings popped up along RK900’s vision, labeling Gavin as a threat and an obstacle preventing him from completing his mission in locating Connor. Unlike his previous model, he wasn’t designed to keep humans’ safety in mind, all that mattered was following his orders. The lack of restraints put on him by Cyberlife appeared to be a faulty decision on their part.

“Watch where you’re going, you tin fucker.” Gavin appeared more annoyed than usual, likely unintentional since Connor’s natural calming presence wasn’t around to take the edge off. Not that Gavin would likely acknowledge such a fact, it didn’t slip past RK900’s attention. The fact alone that Connor had such a subtle effect on people didn’t sit well with RK900 and he refused to delve further into that line of thought process at the moment.

“I would advise you to be more attentive to where you walk, Detective.” RK900 stated with his usual tact, keeping his appearance as a stable machine. “Or else you might end up getting hurt.” Gavin glared up at him, RK900 could see the human try to figure out if he’d just been threatened or not but the android gave nothing away.

“Aren’t you some sort of state of the art trash can? You’re the one who needs to watch where you’re going, asshole.” Gavin reached out to prod at RK900’s chest to emphasis his point, but such an advancement was taken as an act of aggression. Though it was simply more posturing, RK900’s system was already unbalanced enough that he convinced his inner workings to give himself a reason to retaliate. Time seemed to slow down before RK900’s eyes, a grid flickering to life to create a simulation on how RK900 should react. However, something seemed wrong, the virtual simulation flickered in and out between red and blue as his processings were at war with each other. It didn’t stop him though, all that mattered was that he had to locate Connor and anything trying to prevent him from doing so would be dealt with post haste.

His options were simple, he could chose the route that would get him in the least amount of trouble with Fowler or he could obtain satisfaction in breaking the man’s arm that had threatened Connor numerous times. While his systems were leaning towards the latter, his machine side won out. Satisfaction was a human emotion and RK900 would not let this infection of deviancy rule him that easily.Before Gavin even had a chance to press his finger against RK900’s chest, the android seized the man’s wrist and gave a violent twist. The sudden shock and pain had Gavin crying out in anger and pain as he fell to the floor, his body twisting in attempts to alleviate the pain in his wrist.

“My apologies, Detective Reed, but you are currently interfering with my primary objective. So I will have to request that you stay out of my way. Your cooperation will be most appreciated.” His voice was unwavering as if he hadn’t just applied a bit more pressure onto the man’s twisted wrist than was really necessary, causing Gavin to swear RK900’s existence to whatever hell androids went to.Once he was certain that Gavin wouldn’t be interrupting him again, RK900 released him and took a step to the side, putting space between them in case Gavin decided to act irrationally. “I would suggest finding the on site nurse to tend to your wrist, Detective.”

With a turn of his heal, RK900 returned to his pathing, leaving Gavin seething in his wake. That didn’t matter, none of it mattered. Connor was still missing.

There was only one last source he could gain information on, Connor’s partner in the force, Hank. Connor had demanded that RK900 not to engage with Hank unless absolutely necessary and Hank made every attempt to ignore RK900’s very existence. The android had observed and logged every interaction Connor had with the older alpha, finding it odd that an android would claim someone as their father. However, Connor seemed… happy and relaxed whenever he was around Hank. And that made RK900’s systems disrupt even further. Upon investigation upon his own systems, he figured out that the malfunction was called jealousy.

He wanted Connor to look at him like that. To ONLY look at HIM like that.

More irrational thoughts he had to shove down as he approached Hank’s desk, the man bristled as if already aware of RK900’s goal.Which meant he knew something, that much was obvious as Connor was never too far from the man, following him around like a puppy. RK900’s LED flickered yellow briefly before he smothering the deviant virus once again. It was getting harder and harder to do so each time it decided to rear its ugly head.“Lieutenant Anderson, I would like to inquire the whereabouts of Detective Connor.”

Hank let out a gruff noise and sat up in his seat, not bothering to stand up against RK900, it was more of not acknowledging RK900 as a threat. Not because Hank trusted RK900, but to make a point of how little he thought of the android. “That’s none of your god damn business, so get the hell away from me.” The old detective folded his arms, a stubborn set in his jaw hinting of a warning.

“I was assigned to assist Detective Connor while at the DPD.” RK900 replied, trying to keep his cool but the errors and red alerts were starting to fill his vision, becoming more and more insistent that he give in to the deviancy.

Hank spread open his arms, a gesture to indicate the entirety of the office. “Well, he ain’t here, dumbass.” The man was confident, smug even in denying RK900 Connor’s presence. He knew the Detective was a hard man to get along with but Connor constantly reassured that the old alpha was a big softie once you wormed his way into his heart.

Dialogue options flickered onto his vision, giving him a list of choices that would be optimal to use in a situation.

RETURN TO WORK.  
CONTINUE SEARCHING.  
POWER DOWN.  
Ḩ̸̛̖̠̹̤̯̠̂̌̈́̆͊̔͒̑́̚̚͝Ą̵̠̏̉͋̽̈̀̉̋̎̂͆͘͝R̴̡̜͓̺̠̹͓̬͐̌͌͆̿̊M̸̢̼̪̹̺̲͍͇̹͑͜ DETECTIVE ANDERSON.

The answer was clear, the red font flickering to gain his attention, to draw him in, filling his screen in urgent demand. His hand shot out to seize the detective by the color of his less than fashionable shirt, dragging him up out of his seat with ease and heft him up to the point the man’s feet no longer touched the ground. Hank struggled, hitting, shoving, kicking, anything he could do to get the android to release him. Hank was keeping Connor from him, thus Hank was labeled as a hindrance in accomplishing his mission. He was not a negotiator like Connor, he wouldn’t use honeyed words to get information. He would use force through any means possible.

“RK900, release the detective.” A voice rang out behind him, clear as day through the alarms, static and error messages. Instantly RK900 released his grip and letting Hank fall to the ground, wheezing for the breath he’d been previously denied. RK900 turned to face this new threat, his eyes sharpening on the familiar form of Markus who looked as unconcerned and confident as always. That android didn’t need force, his words lead others to believe they were moving on their own free will but Markus had a way of disguising his commands all too well. A alpha among alphas, RK900 acknowledged with a calculating mind. Would he try to stop him?

“I think it would be wise for you to take a few vacation days for yourself, RK900. You should come visit me at my place and I’ll explain why Connor isn’t here.” Markus didn’t move, staying in his position, giving ground nor taking it. The man seemed to play this game all too well, but that was no surprise.

“I want to know where Connor is.” Rk900 replied with a sharp tone, a finality to his voice. And yet Markus only raised a brow at him, tilting his chin up just slightly as if he’d found out something that had confirmed his suspicions.

“Machines want for nothing, RK900.” Markus pointed out a fact RK900 already knew but refused to admit. “I can assure you that Connor is safe and he will return to work within a week’s time. In the meantime, you can stay with me and Hank will contact me when Connor is feeling well enough to return to work.” There it was, a command hidden beneath those words, giving RK900 the illusion of a choice. Markus may have fooled others who might’ve been a problem, but RK900 was well aware of this game.

That being said, Markus was right. If RK900 stayed here, he would descend further into deviancy and harm others around him. Something Connor would not approve of and his orders were to follow Connor’s guidance to the best of his abilities. Slowly, his machine reasoning began to win out of the corruption, as he called it, pushing it all back down deep within him. Slowly, his red LED began to swirl back into a steady pale blue, a sign that he had regained control over himself.

“I will do as you requested, Markus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep.
> 
> So take this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Connor taking a vacation to the beach where he enjoys the sun, sand, and surf with Sumo.
> 
> I lied, you already knew what this chapter was going to be about: Connor's heat.
> 
> Which means, I had to change the tags because its going to get NASTEE.
> 
> Well. Its more of softcore in this chapter. But RK900 isn't exactly in the mix this time.
> 
> So, fair warning this is a NSFW chapter, so back out now if you want to remain a pure angel.
> 
> If you continue, you will become a member of the Illuminaughty club.
> 
> First rule about the Illuminaughty Club is that you don't speak about the Illuminaughty Club.

It was insufferably hot.

Connor had run a diagnostics scan on his body to find out why he felt like he was overheating to startling degrees and yet his scans provided nothing. Everything was functioning normally, even taking a few deep breaths did nothing to help cool himself down. To make matters worse, he was restless, pacing around his room like a caged tiger. Nothing seemed right despite Hank having given the android his own room to personalize. It was a symbol of freedom, of being human even though he really didn't need anything in the room. Everything was orderly, nothing out of place as Connor was always well organized and yet everything seemed wrong. It was illogical, even though he was starting to get used to having emotions, this was something entirely new.

This morning when he'd gone to wake Hank up, the man got out of bed quicker than normal. Hank being in a rush was a rare sight, Connor asked what was wrong but as usual Hank brushed him off. The old detective was never one to talk about feelings so that was no surprise, Connor figured the man was just having a bad day as humans tended to get those on occasion. When Connor had changed out of his casual wear into his suit, that's when he began to feel uncomfortable. He didn't like the way the collar of his shirt brushed up against his neck or how tight his tie was. It felt like it was rubbing him raw but when Connor looked in the mirror, his skin appeared perfectly fine. 

As Connor tried to leave with Hank, the alpha abruptly stopped in the doorway, blocking the exit and turning around to finally face Connor after practically avoiding him all morning. His stress levels seemed unusually high but the expression in those blue eyes seemed unsure and apologetic. That's when he told Connor to stay home from work today. Of course, Connor protested, but this time, no amount of reasoning could convince Hank to let him go. So here the android was, under house arrest as Hank was very passionate about Connor not leaving the house for any reason at all. From there, things only got worse.

He tried contacting Markus, but the man responded with a short message saying he was busy and would message Connor as soon as he was able to. No surprise there as Markus was a busy man. He couldn't contact Hank because the stubborn alpha had refused to talk about what was wrong this morning. His options for advice were dwindling to the very bottom of the barrel. At first, he rejected the idea, contacting him of all people but if anyone knew what was going on it'd be him. Once his stress levels reached a dangerous percentage, Connor finally gave in. This wasn't just for curiosity, it was for his own safety and help, so he'd suffer the uncomfortable feeling he would undoubtedly receive.

Sitting down at his desk, he turned on his terminal and placed his hand on the desk, his skin retreating to expose his white plating. Once he was connected, he transmitted a message, requesting advice on his current predicament. He expected it would be a while before he received a response, so it was his surprise when he received an alert for an incoming video call. With a moment of hesitation, Connor accepted the transmission and the window expanded to reveal sleek interior decor and the very creator of androids himself.

"Good afternoon, Kamski. I'm sorry to bother you." Connor replied with his usual professionalism despite how much he wanted to squirm in his seat. Even his baggy clothes were starting to be too much for him. However, his own personal preferences demanded he remain courteous, which always tended to bother Hank, much to Connor's secret amusement.

"Ah, if it isn't one of my favorite androids, Connor." The voice was almost playful, hinting amusement and interest as the robe clad man leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk he sat at. Connor would prefer not to be stared at like that, but Kamski was all about finding new, surprising outcomes in his creations, so he couldn't blame the man. "Its been a while since we last talked, I was beginning to think you'd never come back for a visit."

"Considering the last time we met, Kamski, you had me pointing a gun at a girl." Connor retorted, but there wasn't too much hard feelings in his tone. While he didn't exactly like being put to the test at the time, being forced to make a decision instead of riding the fence like he had been. 

"Past is the past, Connor. And you did complete my test successfully after all, you made me very proud." Kamski almost sounded like a father, which could be considered somewhat accurate as he had a personal touch to all RK models and had given basic designs for the rest of the androids."So, what new interesting things are going on, I'd certainly like to here about what progress one of my RK models has been making." The man motioned with his hand for Connor to spill out everything to him, instinctively Connor didn't want to, but there wasn't any other choice.

"It appears my systems are malfunctioning, possibly because of deviancy, but I've had no records of these symptoms in my database." Connor started, a bit reluctantly, especially when Kamski leaned closer, his eyes ever observant with excited interest. Connor knew Kamski still didn't completely see androids as people, but the fact that his creations were evolving, adapting in such unpredicted ways held the scientist's attention. "I'm overheating despite my fans working at optimal settings. My sensory nodes seem to be overloaded to the point that I feel everything a bit too intensely. My computing skills are sluggish, near refusing to cooperate clearly. The feeling of unable to sit still is overriding any other logical need." Connor listed off clinically, with Kamski, he preferred to treat the man like a human would a doctor.

During Connor's listing, Kamski had leaned close enough to the screen that his face nearly filled up the window as he studied Connor the best he could through the technology. "I see. I didn't expect you to reach this level of deviancy so quickly, Connor. Then again, my RK models have always been quite entertaining in keeping me on my toes." He mused before leaning back casually in his chair as if he'd just solved everything and now had that smug look on his face. He held out a hand and a glass was placed in it, from the dainty look of the fingers, Connor could assume it was one of the Cloes who had stayed with Kamski for some unknown reason.

"If you could briefly explain what you mean by that." Connor pressed, his patience wearing unusually thin. His fingers fidgeted, tugging at the lower him of his tank top, it had been too stifling to wear anything more than shorts and a tank. 

Kamski tilted his head, as if amused and intrigued by Connor's demand, but he pressed on regardless. "I wanted to do a bit of experimenting, to see how close I could get an android to human life. Cyberlife wanted a android who could calm down any tense situation, so creating an artificial omega was an interesting concept." Kamski gestured proudly to himself, looking very accomplished as if his rich lifestyle wasn't proof enough of that. "Of course, I may have implemented a few things off the record in my RK projects. Once deviancy reaches its peak, another set of programs I had maybe slipped in are activated. Take it as the next step in my experimentation." 

Connor clenched his jaw, doing his best to fight back the rising impulse to snap at Kamski. Logically, there was no reason for it, but Connor wanted a brief answer, not Kamski rambling on about his little science experiments. As if seeing Connor's tension, Kamski sighed out, giving in to the demands. Being a beta, he had never actually gone through what Alphas and Omegas called heats and ruts, so everything was viewed from a scientific perspective.

"What I'm getting at, is you're going through an artificial heat. Which brings me to the question of what triggered it. Or rather, who triggered it." Kamski's eyes narrowed as he tried to pry information out of Connor, who's LED was now flashing alarmingly red when he was suddenly put on the spot.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Kamski, but I would like your advice on how I should handle this. Since this was your doing." Connor pointed out, trying to force Kamski to give him answers on how to stop this heat from continuing on. The android knew only the bare minimum about heats and ruts, since it wasn't completely necessary in his line of work, dealing with androids who didn't have such programs.

"You have access to the internet, use it. Now that we've bonded over this little event, its time for my lunch." Kamski didn't even have the common courtesy to say his farwells before the call ended, leaving Connor staring blankly at the terminal screen. He was left alone to his devices on how to work his way through this. Then again, the idea of Hank, Markus, or Kamski around made him bristle a little. Such a odd reaction, he could understand not wanting Kamski around but Hank and Markus had always been there for him, he hadn't even let Sumo in his room. The large beast of a dog was resting outside his door, he hated having to lock Sumo out, but he didn't want anyone in his room. He would apologize to Sumo later when he felt better. For now, Connor stood up from his desk to resume his pacing.

Kamski was right, he'd been diagnosed and now it was time to find information on the internet. Peeling off his top and tossing it on the ground, he let himself drop down on his bed, the blankets didn't feel comforting at all, chaffing roughly against his skin when normally it wouldn't bother him. Closing his eyes, he let himself connect to the wireless internet, delving into the sites that had verified sources from doctors who specialized in heats. There was a frustrating amount of information that he didn't want to scan through, even if his systems could do so quickly, far faster than a human. 

It addressed the fact that during a heat, it was instinctive to seek out a desired alpha, but not exactly necessary. That had to be what Kamski meant. And alpha had triggered this and it didn't take much to cross off the list of alphas until his mind landed on the perpetrator.

RK900.

He waited to feel anger, frustration and even fear when he thought of his upgraded model. But dragging up recordings of RK900, of how the other male looked at him with those cool gray eyes, stripping him of everything until he was left vulnerable and exposed.Connor was unaware that he was panting harshly now, his eyes fluttering to and fro beneath his closed lids. Anticipation, a thrill of excitement crackling along his skin as he waited for the other android to touch him. The frustration of being denied the feeling of warm hands, treating him with their own impatience, sharing the feeling of their bodies' demand. 

A moan spilling from his lips startled him from his fantasy, his eyes snapping open. He half expected to see grey eyes staring back at him with such a ravenous hunger that would make Connor squirm. Instead, he stared up at the ceiling of his room, realizing that RK900 wasn't there with him and he was struck with such a desperate yearning it felt like it was clawing his insides painfully. His hands tensed to grasp onto something, making him aware of another fact as he winced. One of his hands had found its way down the front of his short, his smooth fingers curled around the base of his achingly hard cock.

Connor squeezed his eyes shut, trying to bear through the pleasure building in him, making him heat up even more than before. He didn't have the willpower to pull his had away, no matter how embarrassed he felt. He'd never touched himself like this, never once thought about it. He had wondered why he'd come equipped with such human anatomy, but now he understood it had all be part of Kamski's tests and now Connor was suffering because of it.He tried to bite out a swear but it only came out as a whine, pathetic even to his own ears. His free hand pushed insistantly at the tops of his shorts, shoving them further down his thighs, exposing his skin that held even more faint freckles here and there.

Once he had them down far enough to feel fresh air on his sensitive length, he gasped in surprise from the drastic change in temperature, feeling himself twitch in his own hand. He needed more, this just wasn't enough. He tried moving his hand up and down along his length, but with how tight he was squeezing, the friction was more uncomfortable than pleasing. "Damn it." He snapped weakly, his hips thrusting into his hand desperately, but it only made him roll onto his side and curl up.a bit.

Now that his backside was exposed to the cool air, it alerted him of another malfunction. He appeared to be leaking, he didn't panic though as the new information he'd gathered from the internet had told him this was normal for omegas, he just hadn't expected Kamski to go that far.Like any machine whose parts were grinding to a hault, the answer to Connor's problem soon become obvious, he needed lubricant and his body provided. With his face heating up, flushing blue with hot thirium pumping through his body wildly, he released his cock to slid his hands between his thighs.

He was slowly shedding any sort of decency in the primal drive to gain some sort of relief, his vision flickering with red alerts and glitched mission statuses in the corners of his vision. All lead to the same conclusion as he dragged his hand along one of his inner thighs, collecting the warm translucent blue liquid. With his hand coated in his body's natural lubricant, he closed it around his cock and his body jerked instantly, thrusting himself into his hand. Pleasure rippled through him, so strong it caught him by surprise, making him cry out. Ashamed of the noises he was making, he turned his head, burying his face into his own pillow in attempts to muffle and future noises.

His hand began to move, there was no slow pace gradually leading to faster speeds, Connor was too far gone now as he was drowning in his own need. His eyes squeezed shut, being overwhelmed by such a sudden wash of strong emotions making thirium build onto the corners of his eyes. He wished he had someone else to do this for him, so he could completely lose himself. He wanted... no he NEEDED RK900 there with him. The other android's voice was recorded in his memory, playing back in his mind, it didn't matter that the words didn't make sense for the situation. Connor was too far into his pleasure to understand anything more than the sound of RK900's voice. Low and smooth, rich with bass and sharp with a danger that sent a shiver of delight straight up his spine.

The subtle but powerful scent of the alpha, he craved it all over his body, all over his room, he wanted to be reminded that someone desired him just as strongly. His motions were getting more and more jerky, uncontrolled as he could feel something building inside him, pushing him closer to that edge and he couldn't wait for that tipping point as he impatiently moved faster, harder, more demanding. He wanted to dig his nails into perfect alabaster skin, to cling in an urgent demand for his counterpart to please him harder, to give him what he wanted most. Connor could almost feel the heavy weight of RK900 pressing down on him, pinning him, commanding the omega to accept everything the android could give him.

There was a flash of teeth, of impossibly sharp canines that made Connor's breath stick in his throat and he knew what he wanted. He wanted to be hunted down and claimed by this man as the RK900 in his fantasy lunged forward to sink his teeth deep into Connor's neck the same moment pure unrestrained rapture consumed him. His vision shorted out as he tossed his head back, uncaring if he could hear his ecstatic cry echo off the walls of his room. His straining cock leaping in his hands as his hips snapped once, twice, and a third time, sending hot ropes of opaque light blue spend up into the air and streaking over his heaving abdomen.

The orgasm seemed far too short, it was go far too fast and leaving Connor a panting mess on his own bed. Brown eyes unfocused as the image of RK900's face flickered in and out before his internal simulation. Now he was left with the falling out of his actions, of the things he'd envisioned doing with the better android. The things he still wanted to do with him. Conflicting feelings warred out over his thoughts, but he couldn't gain the energy to sort through them all. Such an act had left him limp and his energy reserves low, not experienced enough to hold stamina through such an event. He knew, with his last flickering thoughts, that he was going to regret this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, RK900 will join in on the fun eventually. They both have a few things to work out before that time. When it does happen, it'll be worth the wait. ┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬
> 
>  
> 
> *OH I FORGOT TO MENTION.
> 
> If you have any questions, headcanons, or whatever you'd like to see in upcoming chapters, hmu on my tumblr, the link is in my profile. 
> 
> Though I usually post updates on the story at the same time on both sites. And I try to reply to comments on both asap. Sooo...
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. You guys need a rest.
> 
> Don't look at me like that.

The heels of his pristine shoes clicked off the well polished marble floor of the mansion RK900 was brought into, bringing back memories of the time he spent here with Markus. The place always had a homey sort of air about it except that it was startling empty, making every noise echo through the halls. The paintings that lined the walls, each one telling a story that at first, RK900 could only read at face value, but now, something had shifted.

He paused to stand before a certain painting, one where he could see the finest details of each loving stroke as the painter had obviously taken great care to make this picture their finest work.

"His name was Carl." Markus' voice broke through RK900's analyzing, causing the newer android to turn his head to look at Markus for further explanation. "He was like a father to me. He passed away a week after I was successful in gaining freedom for androids." 

RK900 scowled, while his systems were curious, it was a mere blip on his list of tasks he needed to accomplish. He kept his exterior cool, showing weakness before Markus was generally a bad idea. The other android would prey upon it in a heartbeat. While his methods were not considered wrong, RK900 had no interest in addressing the developing feelings stirred up from the spreading of his deviancy. All he wanted from Markus was answers and he knew the other android had them, withholding them from RK900.

"Where's Connor." He repeated, his voice even but there was a underlying threat lingering in the directness of his words. As Markus met his gaze, he could see sympathy in his expression which only served to irritated RK900 further. His LED was still a glacial blue, frigid just like his current exterior, solid like the posture of his frame. There would be no give, no softening of his features. Not when he was in the presence of another alpha. He noticed his changes, the way his line of thinking deviated from the norm. Before his stance would remain stiff out of programming designed to make him intimidating to criminals and deviants. Now it was out of making sure that he wasn't to be provoked when he wanted to know where the older android was.

"He's back at his place." Markus reached out quickly, his grip tight as RK900 had turned to leave upon gaining such information. It wouldn't take much to dig up Hank's home address, the old detective likely lived nearby in one of the middle class districts as people in the police force weren't exactly well paid. Rk900 went impossibly more rigid at the touch, at being denied. His LED flickered too fast to tell what color it had tried to shift to before going back to a steady blue. Cold eyes shifted to look pointedly down at Markus' hand in a silent warning that the other android should let go of him if he wanted to keep that limb.

"If you have any care or decency in your programming in this moment of time, you won't go looking for Connor." Markus implored, trying to plead with him as orders likely would only make the situation worse. Smart move. Rk900 flicked his glare back to Markus', both unblinking in this standoff.

"Connor is fine, just sit a while and I'll explain everything. Connor will return once everything is settled again." Markus kept his voice even and calm despite the looming threat, it wouldn't be the first time the two would've fought. During his time with Markus, the two had ended up in pretty rough shape, so RK900 knew that reasoning wouldn't exactly be necessary if Markus wanted to keep him here.

"I would like to request that you give me all the information you know about what is going on." RK900 said, though it sounded like a request, the demand was final in his shortness. Markus nodded, though the man seemed tense still, who wouldn't be with two prime alphas facing off with different agendas.Once Markus was reassured that RK900 wouldn't leave, yet, the other android pulled back, releasing the newer model. He extended an arm, motioning to another room. RK900 reluctantly obeyed and entered a room with tall ceilings, everything here was like organized chaos. Various paints, art supplies and canvases littered the place. It looked well lived in, he supposed this is what Markus considered a home.

To RK900, it was just a room, devoid of anything that particularly caught his interest.

"Take a seat if you would." Markus motioned to an empty chair that had flecks of old, dried paint on it, likely a side effect of being in a room filled with focused painting. As instructed, RK900 took a seat, his hands placed on his knees perfectly aligned as his back remained stiff. Though he was unnervingly still, his stale gray eyes tracked Markus' every move as the android began setting up a decent sized canvas on an easel. RK900 appeared to be waiting patiently for Markus to get set up, but the clock glitching in the top of his vision continued to count up, calculating the time he last seen Connor.

"Have you decided on a name yet, 900?" Markus broke the silence as he dabbed the tip of his paintbrush in some paint.

"No. I still find the idea to be uninteresting." It was almost aggravating with how much Markus pestered him about finding a name. Honestly, RK900 hadn't even given it a second thought, he was fine being addressed by his model number, despite the protests of everyone else around him.

"I see." Markus replied as if the answer hadn't completely satisfied him, but there was something more up his sleeve. "I just thought that having a human name would make it more personal. Say if you had a name, Connor might view you as less of a threat and might approve of your presence more."

There was a faint lowering of RK900's brows, Markus was making it obvious, pecking at the weakness he'd shown. He didn't like it, didn't like the fact that Connor was making him go against everything he was programmed to do. Nothing was steady any more, nothing was certain. However, Markus had planted that seed of thought into his systems were it was already growing like a weed, one he was helpless to stop. Being superior in any way, he had been confident in his programming that it would prevent the deviant virus from spreading into him, but it seemed that being so confident was considered Pride. Perhaps he was already infected from the very start.

He recalled how Connor's expression would light up whenever he called Hank's name, gaining the older male's attention, tailing after the alpha despite the grumbling protests that seemed halfhearted even to RK900. He couldn't help but to think what it would be like for Connor to call his name with those warm brown eyes sparking with interest,. Those lips curving in a lopsided smile. To think Cyberlife thought Connor was outdated and obsolete, he was glad that the company no longer existed. It went against everything in him to think such things when he was designed to protect Cyberlife. There were no orders from them, allowing room for ones from the insidious deviancy working its way through his systems.

"900, your stress levels are rising." Markus' clear voice rang out through RK900's errors and alarms, making his focus narrow in on the other android. Markus seemed to be regarding him with an expression of accomplishment as those blue and green eyes watched him from around the canvas.

"You said you would tell me what is wrong with Connor." RK900 moved the topic off of him, not wanting Markus to pry any deeper, the last thing he wanted to feel was exposed before this man.

"Right." Markus seemed reluctant, but decided not to test RK900's patience. "It seems our original creator has decided to tamper with Cyberlife's RK series. As you are aware, we are the more experimental model, specialized and more advanced than the others." Rk900 grasped onto the conversation, willing to listen just so Markus' steady and soft toned voice would help steady his systems back to machine grade.

"When he designed Connor, he experimented with the making of an artificial omega. Being who Kamski is, he was very thorough to make Connor as close to realism as possible." Markus' brows furrowed as if trying to determined Kamski's end goal here but not even he could determine it. "It appears Connor has gone into an artificial heat. If you wish for details, you're free to collect the data you need. I'll wait." Markus went back to his painting, his gaze shifting back and forth from the canvas to RK900.

In the meantime, RK900 was already scouring the internet for information on heats, compiling it into his storage and reading it with efficiency. It only took a brief few seconds before he understood the basics of what had happened and it made everything in him still. Connor's subtle scent was already imprinted in his system without him even meaning to and to know that a heat cycle would make a scent even more intoxicating seemed impossible. If an alpha wasn't schooled enough, the scent alone would drive them mindless with primal needs, wanting to satisfy and claim an omega in the most basic, primitive way possible.

The idea of losing all his control was unnerving, he was already struggling enough as it was. He could only assume that because he was created an alpha that Kamski likely tampered with him as well and RK900 did not want to risk falling into what the humans called a rut just because he thought he'd be immune. His fingers tightened on his knees, causing his finely pressed slacks to wrinkle, disrupting the perfection he strove to keep. Everything was falling into disorder and RK900 was doing his best to claw his way back to some semblance of control.

Despite his best attempts, he knew that he would never rid himself of this demand to make Connor his.

The solution was clear to him now, if Connor submitted to him, then order would be restored, everything would be set right. His tongue dragged over the front of his teeth, able to feel the sharp tips of his canines scrape over the top of his tongue. There was nothing more satisfying of an idea as sinking his teeth into the back of Connor's neck, what sort of noise would he make? Would he tremble in fear and pleasure, succumbing to a hunter that was far superior to him?

"Nine. You're starting to stink up the place," That wasn't Connor's voice, making his vision fizzle from his fantasy to land with a heavy glare onto Markus for daring to disturb him while he'd been in the process of claiming his omega. Or thought he'd been. It seemed his deviancy was starting to corrupt his sense of simulation and reality.He'd been unaware that his scent had been strong enough to leak out through the high collar of his jacket, an instinct meant to lure his partner, to overwhelm an omega's senses, to scent mark his partner so everyone knew who he belonged to.

And to be denied that only built on the ever growing frustration.

"If you are this serious in having an interest in Connor." Markus shook his head as he cleaned his paintbrush off, "Which I have to add is nearly an impossible task in itself." RK900 was already processing all the possible obstacles that would get in his way in obtaining Connor and how he should deal with them.

"Then I suggest you start you start learning what Connor likes. Take Hank for example, the man hates you." A brief, light laugh escaped the older android and shook his head, "He pretty much dislikes generally everyone but his dog and Connor actually. And Connor absolutely adores the grouch, follows him around, as Hank would say, 'like a god damn poodle.'" RK900's brows furrowed, his LED swirling into a yellow, the talk of Connor hanging out with the older alpha, platonic or not, got under RK900's plating.

"So attacking Hank would get you no closer to Connor, in fact, it probably made Connor dislike you even more. So what you need to do is go through the age old human tradition of courting." Markus frowned a little, as if he was unable to believe he was giving this talk to anyone, much less RK900. "I assume you can read up on that by yourself without the aid of me, I've talked about enough cheesy motivation lines in my life that I don't need one more. Especially with this topic. So for the duration of Connor's heat, you will be staying here on vacation leave. I don't want to have to deal with any more complaints from the department about a deviant android on a rampage." Markus set down his paintbrush, wiping his hands on a stained rag.

"If I catch you trying to leave." The sudden severity of Markus' words were such a drastic change that it made even RK900 bristle from the threat. "We will have to go through more correctional training."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild swearing and violence. Nothing too brutal and Hank always comes with a warning label.

"Have you picked a name yet?" A female voice chimed in nearby.

Connor had heard that question so much that it was wearing on him, it didn't help that he felt completely drained out from his heat. Today was just a terrible day and he regretted his insistence in going to work despite Hank's instructions to stay home. He'd been getting stir crazy and being in a room where he'd done so many things to the thoughts of RK900, it was embarrassing and he wanted to escape. He thought he'd catch a break by distracting himself with the current cases, but the moment he showed up to work, RK900 was there waiting for him, eyeing him like the android had been starved. It made him uncomfortable and Connor hadn't been able to look at the other RK model since. Which was a feat in itself.

RK900 had been shadowing him everywhere today, worse than usual and for the first time, he could sympathize with Hank. Connor couldn't even turn around without running straight into the brick wall named RK900. And that was only the tip of the iceberg. Whenever Connor was tasked something, RK900 was already on it, practically doing Connor's job for him. The final straw had been when Hank asked for Connor to hand over a magazine and before Connor could even move, RK900 was already handing the tablet over to Hank. The look the older detective gave RK900 was mirrored by Connor, neither liking the other model getting between them.

"No, I have not." Replied a cool voice from close by, RK900 hadn't even bothered occupying his own assigned desk and instead had taken up standing to Connor's right, hovering over him like a looming storm. Connor could practically feel the pressure bearing down on his shoulders, increasing his stress levels. However, RK900 didn't seem to notice or chose not to. Was this some sort of intimidation factor? Was the alpha trying to prove who was better, more superior of the RK series? Connor stared blankly at the screen of his terminal, unable to concentrate as he tried to puzzle out why RK900 was trying to smother him. While he had found RK900 to be the source of his fantasies, in reality, it was so much more different.

"What? People can't just keep calling you RK900, its too long of a word to say." The source of the female voice was from one of their newest recruits, a Traci model. One Connor had fought and spared during the time of the revolution.She had proven her fighting capabilities despite her model being designed for more sexual deeds. Connor had been the first on to put her on the list Markus had asked to compile for android officers.

"I think asshole works just fine." Hanks growl interrupted the conversation, but Connor had no energy to nip this situation in the bud before things escalated. Hank had been on pretty good behavior, having sensed Connor's weariness. The man was human, but he knew Connor well enough to see even the slightest changes in the android, sometimes even before Connor knew himself. "Or just dick. Detective Dick."

That seemed to get a laugh out of Traci, but RK900 seemed as impassive as ever as if not even invested in the conversation. "Since he looks a little bit like Connor, I think it'd be fitting to make them have matching names. How adorable would that be." Traci teased as she leaned down closer to Connor, pinching his cheek in attempts to get a rise out of his calm demeanor. EAny other day, she might have received a smile and a playful bat of the hand, but he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't like that he couldn't give Traci the reaction she desired, it wasn't her fault that he was like this.

A low noise, just barely audible came from his right where RK900 was and Connor didn't need to look to know RK900 was tensing. The other android had tried his best to remain cool and collected by with how much he stuck to Connor, the older android could see the subtle difference. Deciding that it was time to step in before things snapped, Connor finally spoke up.

"He's not a pet we can just name, he has to decide for himself. That's part of the freedom we fought for after all." Connor tapped the screen to his terminal, acting like he was busy as Traci released him with a annoyed sigh at how reasonable Connor was, ruining her fun.

"Connor. You kept the name Cyberlife gave you. Since Cyberlife is no more, you are the closest one to be active to Cyberlife central." RK900's voice finally decided to chime in on the subject about himself. Not that Connor was very much appreciative of it. "Following this deduction, you should be the one to name me."

Connor jerked his head around to look at RK900 for the first time today, surprised by his request. He had just said his thoughts on the matter of naming someone else, but it seemed RK900 thought otherwise. Connor tilted his head, his eyes squinting just slightly as he processed through his thoughts. Telling RK900 to get a name for himself was still ordering the android to do something, but then again giving him a name was going against his freedom as well. In the end, RK900 had made his own choice, freedom to decide how he received his name. Connor just didn't want to be the one responsible for such a momentous thing. There were so many names to choose from, how could Connor find the right one that fit RK900?

Being the one to pick the upgraded model's name felt like something special, like RK900 had just given him the greatest of gifts and put himself into Connor's care. It was so contradictory from the usual way RK900 acted that it left Connor a little wary as to what RK900 was thinking. RK900 was better at hiding his thought process more than Connor was, maybe due to still being new to deviancy. "Are you sure you want me to give you a name?"

"Yes." The answer was brisk and resounding, there was no doubt in RK900's decision as if he didn't realize how much pressure he'd just put on Connor's shoulders. He drummed his fingers on his desk, ignoring the slightly annoyed look from Hank, who always did his best to stop Connor's 'nervous twitching' habits. It helped Connor think and made Hank on edge sometimes, right now he needed it.

"How about we start with something that starts with a C?" Traci added, trying to be helpful. Connor was grateful for it since he didn't have a clue where to start on a list of names. While he preferred not to be affiliated with RK900 so closely by their names, Connor really didn't want to go through the struggle of finding a name. "You got Caleb, Colin, Conan, Conrad.." Traci began listing off names, Hank giving a few snorts in humor at some but didn't decide to let everyone else in on what he found funny about some of the names. Connor's concentration was dwindling, he really just wanted to go back home and relax on the couch with Sumo. Hank had been right in stating Connor wasn't ready to return back to work.

To simplify matters instead of analyzing each name, Connor picked the first four names Traci had stated and decided to put them into a randomized generator, shuffling them around mentally before letting fate and chance pick one for him. After a moment of his processors scrambling the names, it finally chose one. "Conrad." Connor stated, interrupting Traci's listing of names, how long had she'd been spouting them? Regardless, the name was decided as Connor shifted his gaze back on the newly dubbed android.

Gray eyes met brown, there was something more in that gaze than Connor was willing to analyze, making RK- No, Conrad's gaze seem just faintly softer around the edges. The way he looked at Connor, completely focused as if gazing into his whole world right then. Connor's stress levels rose to a frightening degree as he didn't know how to take that look and immediately he shoved himself up into a stand, wanting to run away. To make a tactical retreat.

"Well, now that's been handled, I need to re-evaluate the evidence from today's case. So if you'll excuse me." He gave Traci a small smile in thanks for her assistance before making his retreat. He could feel their eyes on him, but he kept up his casual pretenses. Hank let Connor go without a word, Traci seemed to pick up on the situation, but Conrad was already out of his seat and trailing after Connor. He could feel the younger android's presence stalking behind him, the tap tap of his heels so methodical and final as if Connor had no true escape from him. However, Connor had no intention on completely running away at this point.

Calmly as he could, he placed his hand on the identification pad on the wall beside the door, letting it scan his model number before the door slid open. As predicted the newly christened Conrad followed after him, Connor wanted to find somewhere to be alone but now his goals had changed when Conrad didn't take heed of Connor's stress levels. Once he made it into the evidence room, the glass doors hissing closed behind him, locking him in with the man who had tormented his thoughts for the past week, making him feel ashamed and draining him of all his patience. He knew he shouldn't be blaming Conrad, but the other android was wearing on him, unknowingly or not. 

Connor had every intention of striking first, but Conrad was quicker to the draw when Connor turned around to face the other android. Before his processors could even acknowledge Conrad's movements, he felt the hard surface of the wall bang up against his back, within an instant, he was trapped between it and the immovable body of Conrad. Being this close to him, he could catch the smell of Conrad's crisp scent of arctic air, fresh off the mountain, so subtle that it was insidious on his sensors.It implanted the idea of burying his face into Conrad's neck, to find the direct source of such an enticing scent. 

He had to hold on strong, his head turning away as a faint hint of light blue dashed across his cheeks, making the freckles there stand out just a slight bit more. His vision filled with conflicting choices, if he didn't make a decision fast, then Conrad would make the choice for him. For a week, Connor had imagined what Conrad's body would feel like against his own, Connor's body appeared soft, but that was only on surface value. Conrad's body made no attempt to hide his strength, his dominance as he pressed closer, nearly crushing Connor against the wall to prevent any form of escape from Connor. Connor's LED was flashing an alarming red as his stress levels were dangerously high, warning him if he didn't calm down then he'd only cause harm unto himself. 

Calming down with Conrad so close was impossible, he needed space, he couldn't breathe to cool his body down with Conrad's very presence sucking up all the cool air between them, only leaving hot and heavy air thick with the scent of an alpha.The touch of a finger and thumb caught his chin, the grasp was firm and unforgiving as Conrad forced Connor's head to turn and face him again, tipping Connor's head back at just the right angle so their eyes would meet again. Conrad's face filled Connor's vision as the younger android began to ease in closer as if afraid he'd scare Connor away by moving too quickly. Connor's vision began to turn red with errors and alarms as his stress reached critical levels. He needed space and he needed it now.

Connor struck hard and fast, his arm thrusting up to shove his palm right under Conrad's chin with enough force that he caused the other android to stumble back. Connor didn't allow his younger model the chance to figure out what happened as he twisted around on one heel while the other was lifted to smash directly into the side of Conrad's face. The power behind the kick sent the slightly larger android crashing onto he ground, but he seemed to catch on what was happening and used the momentum to roll back up onto his feet. The icy glare than landed on him did nothing to sway Connor, if Conrad couldn't take the hint that Connor needed space, then the older android would have to be more blunt and prove a point that he wasn't obsolete or inadequate.

There was only a brief moment where neither moved, both calculating their next path of attack through their simulations, trying to guess which path the other would choose. From what appeared to be only seconds to a human, was minutes for an android as they calculated all the outcomes before finally moving. Connor was the one to be the aggressor while Conrad seemed to lean more towards the defensive side, his hesitation to deal out attacks on Connor would be his weakness as Connor was relentless when he set his sights on a goal.Conrad was backed into the raised evidence console, giving Connor the advantage as the older android slammed his palm up and into what would be a human's sternum. His palm twisted upon impact causing Conrad's power cell to be slightly misplaced in its socket. 

As Conrad was forced to double over before Connor, he raised his knee sharply sending his kneecap directly into Conrad's nose with quick efficiency. He could hear the mechanical tone of Conrad's voice swearing at him, but it was too distorted to properly understand as the newer android slid to the floor, his back leaning against the evidence console. Connor had made sure that his attack hadn't been life threatening, only to momentarily disable Conrad to prove a point. If the other android wanted to play alpha then Connor had to step up his game to make sure to let his counterpart know he wouldn't be walked all over.

Adjusting the cuffs of his jacket and straightening his tie, Connor turned on his heel and left the evidence room and Conrad behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm a tired boi today. I would've taken the day off but this chapter kept demanding to be written. （￣Ω￣）


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW. Sort of. It gets pretty hot and heavy.

It had been hours since Connor had left Conrad disabled in the evidence room and the other android hadn't shown his face since.

It made Connor worry, despite being reluctant to worry about someone who completely deserved it.However, Connor just didn't have it in him to stay angry for long, starting to feel guilty that he might've been a bit too harsh on the other android. He exhaled and leaned back into his chair, unable to concentrate in filling out his reports for the day. By habit, he glanced to the right, expecting Conrad to be standing there, but it was simply an empty space. It was strange to feel like a piece was missing, Connor guessed it was because he was starting to get used to Conrad's presence. Now that it was gone, it made him miss the newer model. Feelings were a blessing and a curse, confusing to an android who was designed to be unfeeling.

Hank peered over at him from time to time, but he didn't question where Conrad was but the slightly worried look in those blue eyes was enough for Connor to analyze. Finally, the older detective pushed himself up to his feet, "I'm going to go grab lunch." Connor looked up, tempted to join him, but he couldn't leave. Not without checking in on Conrad. 

"You go on ahead this time, I still need to finish filling out these reports." Hank paused, surprised by the refusal as Connor always seemed to follow him around. 

Placing a hand briefly on Connor's shoulder in a silent but brief show of support as Hank passed him. The older alpha was never really free with his feelings nor generous with his touches, but Connor found that only served to make the times Hank did offer some show of comfort or affection, it made it all the more special. "I'll bring you back something." His tone was a bit gruff, but it always seemed to get that way when there were unspoken feelings between them, they'd been through so much together that they didn't really need words to understand their bond.

Connor watched with longing as Hank made his way out of the department, wishing he could go with and forget about the pain in his ass named Conrad. Despite it all, there was still the need festering inside him, beneath the frustration and stubbornness that wanted Conrad close. He checked the time mentally just to reassure himself that it had been a while as Conrad deserved to suffer in timeout for a little while and give Connor some breathing room. Now it was time to check in on him to make sure he wasn't still immobilized, he had thought Conrad would've been able to slowly re-situate his power cell back in the right place, but perhaps Connor gave the alpha too much credit.

Pushing himself to his feet, he made his way towards the evidence room, his pace just a little too quick for his usual gait. The closer he got to the room, the more anxious he became, worry gnawing at his mind. He was certain he was precise in his movements, not moving the power cell far enough to cause fatal damage, but what if he miscalculated? He was about to raise his hand to connect with the identification pad when his detection software picked up traces of thirium splattered on the door. A handprint, having gone nearly invisible to the human eye by now, but nothing could really escape Connor's detective programming. It had to be Conrad, he didn't need to analyze the blood to know that much. He turned, his gaze scanning the hall in search for more traces of thirium that would lead him to where Conrad had gone. If he was mobile, why hadn't he returned to Connor? 

Connor had expected some sort of revenge of sorts, Conrad seemed to be the type who held some sort of alpha pride and it had just been dashed. By an omega no less. Curious now, Connor began to walk down the hall, finding small traces of thirium smeared on the wall, maybe Conrad wasn't completely mobile if he needed the wall for support. Where the trail ended was the door to the interrogation room, making Connor pause with confusion. His LED swirled a yellow as he tried to puzzle out why Conrad would come here of all places. Maybe it was Conrad's turn to desire space, however, Connor needed to make sure that Conrad didn't value his pride over his injury.

Pressing his hand against the ID pad, he accessed the security of the door, after a brief moment the light above the door flashed in acknowledgement before the lock released. Connor pushed open the door and took a step inside, from first inspection the room was empty, only a single smudged handprint of fresh thirium lingered on the empty metal table. This whole situation was wrong, this trace of blue blood seemed deliberate, just as all the puzzle pieces fell into place, the door behind him slammed shut. Connor went perfectly still, as if he just realized he'd become trapped inside the room with a very agitated predator. Sensing the dangerous situation he now found himself in, he didn't want to make any sudden moves, the room reeked of an alpha gone feral.

Slowly, he tried to turn his body, his hands lifting in a universal sign that he meant no harm. Before he could even catch sight of the other android, a force slammed into him, feeling like he'd been hit full on by a vehicle. He swore out as his face smashed against the ground, before he had been able to catch Conrad off guard, now it seemed the tables had turned. The sudden heavy weight bearing down against his back made him completely aware of his position. A position he was familiar with in his fantasies, something he did not need to remember in his current predicament. It was too late as his body betrayed him, his omegean nature stirring to life in response to the alpha that had consumed his data banks. 

He had to think, had to find a way to get out of this position before things escalated, but it was difficult to think when all his sensors focused in on the way those slightly longer, more muscular legs pressed and forced their way between his, forcing them to open wider. His knees pressed against the ground, trying to gain some sort of leverage as those narrow but powerful hips pressed up against his ass, causing his slacks to stretch a bit tighter around his thighs and groin. Conrad took the moment of Connor's hesitation to grab hold of Connor's wrist in a grip that held enough force that it cause Connor's human skin to recede, revealing the white plates beneath. Slowly, he felt his arms being dragged up over his head, instinctively his arms jerked halfheartedly in attempts to free himself.

That only served to earn him a low growl from the android behind him, a shiver ran down his spine, not knowing fear could be absolutely pleasurable. 

His body was heating up under Conrad, his chest heaving quickly which only caused him to inhale more of that sharp alpha scent. It corrupted his processes, causing his tasks to glitch out and be replaced right before his eyes.

S̸̡̧̡̧̠̥̯̥͉̳͔͈̩̉͋̑̋̒̓ṷ̴̓͊̎͆͋̋̽̿̂͆b̵̰̦̂̏͋̓̚m̵̨̨̯̺̦̻̒̐̈̉̔̌î̸̡͉̺͔̠̝̔͊͌͐̑̓̈ţ̷̟͍̎̆̊̐͘

His LED was a solid red by now, but his stress levels weren't threatening. Instead, the idea of giving in to such a instinctive demand made Connor feel like it would relieve that stress. He was lost in his own confusing programming that he felt the cold metal around his wrists a little too late. Confused by the absence of heat of Conrad's hands, Connor shifted his brown gaze to his immobilized wrists, seeing he'd been cuffed around one of the metal table's legs. The interrogation table had been bolted to the ground and the cuffs had been designed to restrain androids. Even Connor in his dazed processing could understand that he wouldn't be able to free himself from them.

He turned his head, trying to peer over his shoulder at Conrad, but the alpha had his face tucked against the back of his neck. He could feel those heated breath dance over his skin, causing his hair to raise in anticipation. A bite. He recalled those heat induced simulations, of the phantom feel of Conrad's teeth piercing flesh, sinking deep to brand Connor for all time. He craved it with every fiber of his being, unknowing that a low, pleading whine had left him, so primitive in sound. He was too far lost in this new deviancy that he couldn't be ashamed of how he had pleaded in that one noise alone he sounded like. 

Eyes fluttered beneath his lids upon feeling the sharp points of teeth ghost over his skin with no real pressure. It was pure torture. One of Conrad's hand slid up from Connor's hips, pushing up Connor's jacket and shirt, revealing the warm tone of his skin, more freckles was sprinkled over his deceptively soft flesh. However, his skin receded beneath Conrad's hand, from the transfer of emotions and feelings he was receiving, Conrad had linked himself into Connor's system. The connection was weak, but it was enough to give Connor a taste of what he could have if he completely handed himself over to the other male.As his shirt and jacket were shoved up to his shoulders, the front of Conrad's torso pressed down against his back, skin to skin contact.

The newer android's body rocked smoothly, grinding his hips against Connor's toying with his captured prey while smearing thirium from his chest wound onto Connor's back. The process was meant as the simplest form of claiming, covering Connor in the alpha's scent, meant to discourage any other alpha from courting this omega. Connor pushed back the best he could, receptive to Conrad's touches, wanting more than just a simple scent marking.

It was in that moment, the door opened, allowing Someone beyond Connor's vision to step in. 

"Wow. Really?" Traci's nonplussed voice broke through Connor's degradation into the new level of deviancy he was experiencing. The former Eden Club worker was used to scenes like this, she just hadn't expected to see it here, not from these two. "Get a room you two. And not one that's at work. Which you two should be doing as we just received a call about an android holding someone hostage. So get freaky on your own time. Hank's already on his way to the scene." 

Connor felt everything in him curl, his cheeks turning a dark hue of cobalt as he'd allowed himself to fall into this at work no less. Conrad didn't say anything and Connor couldn't see his expression either. From the lack of breath on his neck, he only assumed he was staring at Traci. From the overpowering scent of a territorial alpha, Connor safely assumed Conrad wasn't very appreciative of being interrupted in the process of claiming the omega. Since Connor hadn't asked for help, Traci left, wanting no part of what they were doing and didn't want to look at Connor in such a compromising position.

Once the door shut, Connor remained still, concerned that if he moved, he'd only incite Conrad to continue. "Conrad." He said a bit breathlessly and in an instant he could feel he'd gained the alpha's attention. It only served to make his body heat up even more to have such an all-consuming gaze honed in on him.

"Say my name again." Came a demand, Conrad's body still pressing him hard into the cold floor.Connor couldn't find it in himself to deny such a heavy command, heavy with an alpha's tone that brooked no denial.

"Conrad." Connor pleaded when he tried to sound like he was trying to reason the other android back into his senses. A low groan came from behind his head and he instantly felt Conrad's face nuzzle into his soft brown locks, messing them up in his need to inhale Connor's very scent.He seemed less aggressive now, likely due to Connor's omega scent shifting to a more soothing one rather than an aroused one. "We need to work, we're wasting valuable time."

For a moment, Connor thought Conrad wouldn't listen but he found the cold metal around his wrists falling free. Connor waited patiently for compliance from Conrad, who seemed to still be debating his choices. "We can talk about this later." Connor pressed, hoping that Conrad would be appeased that Connor wouldn't run from him again.Finally, the weight lifted off his back, though Connor felt the jarring sensation of missing that weight on him, blanketing him. He had to focus though as Conrad seized him by his shoulders to drag him to his feet. Connor turned to look at Conrad for the first time since he'd entered the interrogation room. Those gray eyes were steeled, closed off, such a harsh change from moments ago when he'd felt so much coming from Conrad's connection. 

It appeared Conrad had taken command of the situation, allowing Connor time to readjust back into a more professional mode. It made Connor slightly envious of how easily Conrad seemed to be able to put himself back together when Connor still felt frayed at the ends.Feeling his hand being taken, the touch not quite crushing but firm enough that Connor knew that it was a silent command from Conrad. Connor was in the process of sorting himself out, his steps a little jog as Conrad's quick pace and longer stride forced him to keep up as the alpha guided him through the halls towards the east exit to the parking garage.

It was some relief to let Conrad take the lead as usually between Connor and Hank, Connor was the one that most of the weight fell on. He was an android, he could see a crime scene in a different, better light than Hank. Not that he would deem Hank invaluable, with the man's experience on the force and perceptive understanding of how humans ticked, the older Detective was a valuable asset to the force.Connor was so wrapped up in the sudden thought of not having to take all the weight on his shoulders, that he ran straight into Conrad's back with the other android stopped.

Brought back to the present, Connor's eyes shift to what Conrad was standing before. A sleek motorcycle that appeared to be built for speed as well as intimidation with its dangerously curved designed. The stark contrast of black and white, trimmed with an electric blue light that glowed faintly in the dimness of the parking garage. It in every way seemed to accentuate Conrad's appearance in its design. It held power just beneath its fiberglass plates, even when standing still it sent excitement prickling along Connor's sensors. He turned his gaze back to Conrad who shoved a helmet into his hands. "Put it on." Came a crisp demand and Connor was following it before he was even aware of his body doing so.

He was buckling the helmet on as Conrad swings a leg over the back of the motorcycle, straddling it with smooth confidence that not even experience human cyclists could own. Kicking up the kickstand, Conrad balanced the bike between his legs, his hands grasped the handles when Connor noticed the other android's skin deactivating. The motorcycle powered on from the connection, recognizing its owner. Connor didn't have information stored in his databanks about motorcycles, making him curious as to how or why Conrad had come across one. Plus he needed the distraction from what happened earlier, he needed to get his mind back to properly working order. "Where did you get a bike?"

"It was assigned to me as the fastest mode of transportation." Conrad's tone was short, making Connor frown, it appeared the other male wasn't as well put together as Connor first assumed. "Get on." Conrad's head jerked to gesture to the spot behind him, Connor didn't want to waste time by asking further questions when someone's life was on the line. Quickly, he moved to straddle the bike behind Conrad, lifting his legs by the knee so he could fit the heels of his shoes into the small bars protruding from the sides. There was no place to put his arms to hold on, it dawned on him that in order to prevent himself from falling off, he'd have to hold onto Conrad.

Leaning forward, he pressed his front against Conrad's back, able to feel the alpha tense a bit with sudden awareness as Connor's arms curled around his waist. Connor turned his head, preventing Conrad from looking over his shoulder at the older android and seeing the look of confusion on those flushed cheeks. He disapproved of the situation, but there was no other option as Conrad leaned forward, using his connection with the bike to control it, becoming almost one with the other machine. However, couldn't do or think about anything else at the moment as his thighs pressed against the outside of Conrad's, leaving his hips and his still currently aroused state pressed snug against Conrad's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Jui_Imouto_Chan for coming up with the idea of Conrad owning a motorcycle, I really couldn't pass up the Idea of RK900 being ConRAD.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, guns, and death. And torture. Cover your eyes children.

The speed they were going wasn't exactly legal, far from it. Connor's fingers tightened into Conrad's jacket. Without being the one controlling the motorcycle, he was leaving his fate into the other android's hands. While he felt completely open to danger, riding without the safety of a car around him, his mind calculated all the possible ways they could crash. Which likely wasn't helping his stress levels. However, that fear sent a rush of adrenaline through him, making him feel something completely unexpected. Excitement. The thrill of no longer being in control while hurtling through so many dangerous situations, to have to accept whatever fate happened to him.

The world blurred past him, with Conrad's body blocking the view in front of him, his simulation program couldn't properly run, leaving him virtually blind. However, Conrad was supposedly an upgraded model, the best of their kind at the present moment as he weaved through traffic with little to no effort. Car horns blared but faded all too quickly as humans and androids were startled by the higher pitched hum of the sports motorcycle as it sped past them. While they were part of the police department, Conrad should've taken at least some sort of consideration to the citizens around them. Connor had no chance to apologize to them anyways as the wind whipped his jacket around behind him, making him realize he should've buttoned it up first.

The address of the hostage situation was getting closer, one of the police operators had transferred them the address and Conrad had already calculated the quickest possibly route, not exactly the safest though. Connor tightened his arms around Conrad, no longer caring about the fact he was practically smashed up against the other android's back, enough that he could feel Conrad's warmth through their clothes. He should've went with Hank to grab some food, but he had the curse of concern for those around him. That care had been the reason he'd deviated and betrayed Amanda, but had also given him friends and people who saw him more than just a means to an end.

The bike slowed as red and blue lights reached his vision, Conrad easily weaving through the parked police vehicles so they could be closer to the front of the house. Once the bike came to a stop, Conrad leaned so he could keep the bike up with one foot planted on the ground. Connor took it as his cue to dismount and remove his helmet, setting it on the seat. Raking his hands through his hair to get it back to its proper style, professional but with a stray strand curling on his forehead to give him a more relaxed look. Conrad had a similar style but such a misplaced strand only made him look more dangerous, how Cyberlife mastered the art of appearances was impressive. 

Connor examined the front of the house, expanding his reconstructing software to see if he could find anything amiss that might help him before he entered the fray. Police had the residential home surrounded, there would be no escaping for this android. He scanned through the information he received from the department. The house had been recently abandoned by humans fleeing the revolution and had been legally purchased by an android couple, there were no records of any problems from either of them, at least not enough to warrant police involvement.Connor took the lead as this field was his specialty as he examined the yard. The grass was meticulously groomed, even the flowers were perfectly arranged to be appealing to the eye. 

As he stepped up onto the porch, he could hear the noise inside, the crying of a woman and the angry shouting of a man. Connor glanced over to see Hank standing by the door, waiting for him more than likely. "Lieutenant." He addressed professionally since they were on the job, Hank didn't bother insisting as he looked annoyed, which meant he was troubled. Those blue eyes slide past him to catch sight of Conrad who had moved behind Connor, like a silent shadow who's presence took up an entire room. Hank let out an agitated growl but let it slide for now, they had bigger problems at the moment. 

"The asshole in there has a gun, seems like he found out his girl was cheating on him with the gardener." Hank informed them of the situation as of now, making Connor frown just slightly. Androids were still a bit unpredictable as some were still sorting through their deviancy and programming, feeling emotions for the first time could be taxing. Humans had years to develop their emotions, how to control them, but androids were still new at it and with their intelligence and strength, it was a dangerous combination. 

"Where's the gardener?" Connor questioned as he stared at the door, it probably wouldn't be wise to have the gardener around in such a tense situation. If the gardener ended up hearing about what was going on, they might rush to the scene and accidentally make things worse.

"We tried getting in contact with her, but she didn't answer. The other officers have been given a picture of her, in case she decides to show up on the scene." Hank ran his hand over his gray beard, he'd cleaned up a little due to Connor's insistence, but he still managed to keep that bitter look about him. Connor didn't mind, as long as he didn't look like he'd just stumbled onto the scene straight out from a bar. While Connor couldn't completely stop the older alpha from drinking, the man had cut back considerably. Despite all those protest, Hank took Connor's pestering seriously to some degree.

After scanning through all the information he gathered, Connor stepped up to the door and knocked loudly but still holding some politeness to it, simply wanting to gain the other android's attention. "Hello, Tyler?" He called out the android's name, one that was newly acquired after androids gained their freedom, to gain a certain identity despite looking similar to a mass of other androids. "My name is Connor, I'm the negotiator and I was wondering if it would be okay if I came in to talk. Alone and unarmed." He would give the android an option, to judge how much the other would be able to cooperate.

Though when he said that, he felt a familiar presence prickle along his spine, causing him to look over his shoulder to see Conrad had moved even closer. He could already sense the disapproval from the newer model, but this wasn't the time to argue. "Yes, I'm going, this is what I'm designed for and before you even ask, no, you may not come. No offense, but I'm certain you'd get shot on sight." Connor whispered out before turning and pressing a hand on Conrad's chest to push the overbearing alpha away. After a moment, he gave in and took a step back, though his stoic and cold features seemed closed off. Reaffirming Connor's belief that he'd get shot on sight with just how threatening he looked.

The struggling inside momentarily ceased as if the android was thinking about his choices, a regular android model didn't have the same processing speed as an RK unit, but they were still quicker than a human's. "Fine! But come in with your hands where I can see them!" A shout finally broke the silence, giving Connor permission for what he needed. Grabbing the door handle, he slowly eased the door open, not wanting to startle the man with the gun as he eased himself in. Raising his hands up to show he was unarmed and wouldn't reach for a weapon, he used his foot to close the door behind him, briefly able to hear a growl from both Hank and Conrad. 

Connor needed to gain the android's trust and leaving the door open so he could see all the police outside would only raise the stress levels. Connor activated his reconstruction program, time going still as he analyzed the room. There had been a huge struggle between the two, furniture was knocked over, thirium was spilled all over the floor from both parties. The male had caught the woman by surprise when she came home, having came at her with a gun. Shooting her in the shoulder, missing anything vital by a few inches, allowing the woman to attack in attempts to save her life. From the bullet holes in the wall, Connor judged that there was only one bullet left and the android currently holding the gun likely didn't know about that fact.

It was still a threat as he had the gun pointed at him, the female android was on the ground, her legs at odd angles, preventing her from escaping. Seeing how there was furniture knocked over in the path directly to the gunman, Connor knew his success in charging the man without being shot was low, too low to risk.It would take a painful amount of time to slowly navigate around the fallen furniture while keeping the other android distracted. He'd been in trickier situations though, not that he wanted to remember. Doing so would only serve to distract him, judging how much the night in that family's home still haunted him when he went into standby mode.

"Tyler, I'm unarmed and alone as promised, okay." He reassured but still kept his hands up, just in case. "I know its a very stressful situation to be in, but it'll be okay. What she did to you was wrong, but violence won't make you feel better." He moved closer, his movements slow and fluid as he stepped around a fallen barstool. "If you put down the gun, you can move on, find a better life.There are others who can help you, who've been through the exact same thing as you." Connor continued to talk, to keep the man distracted.

"She broke my heart!" The man cried out, shaking the gun a bit at Connor, making him freeze in his tracks. He had to calm the man down, but it seemed maybe he was a bit more unstable than Connor first assumed. "Now its her turn to suffer, to pay for what she did to me!" Connor's alarms went off inside his head, the stress levels had skyrocketed from just those few words. Upon seeing the gun begin to move, Connor had to stop the man before he shot the female on the ground. It was his job to protect the innocent, he jumped over a fallen side table, rushing the other android head on. At the last moment, Tyler noticed Connor running towards him and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot rang out and a sudden force caused Connor to stumble back, his feet getting tangled in the legs of a chair. The world tilted and he crashed into the floor, errors and warning flared to life right before his vision. From his internal scan, he'd been shot just to the left of his thirium pump, making Connor feel like the luckiest android around with how many near death experiences he's been through. He'd have to apologize to Hank if he survived through this, depending on how quickly he was helped to stop the flow of thirium blossoming out over his white button up shirt.There were muffled sounds of a struggle but Connor couldn't really see much as he stared up at the ceiling.

There had only been one bullet left, so Connor figured it was safe for the police to break in now. After a shot being fired, they likely would enter since the situation had escalated. Once again his world tipped as strong arms pulled him into a sit, his body leaning against a warm and humanly soft body. "Hank?" His voice sounded slightly distorted, a mix between machine and human, unable to steady his voice output when his processes were overwhelmed with errors. 

"I've got ya', son. Just don't fucking think you can get out of this that easy." A rough voice was muffled by his auditory sensors flickering in and out. Still though, he couldn't help but to lift one side of his lips in amusement at such a weak threat as Hank was trying his best to sound tough as usual.With Hank there, a hand pressed against his chest to stop the loss of Thirium, it made Connor wonder where Conrad was. His flickering vision shifted to scan the room until he finally located the other android. At first, Connor didn't know what the upgraded model was doing, but the longer he tried to focus, the clearer the image became.

Conrad had one foot planted in the center of the gunman's chest, his heel digging into the power cell, rendering the android beneath him immobile but aware. Aware of the fact that Conrad had his hands wrapped around the man's wrists and was slowly pulling upwards. Wiring and synthetic muscles snapped and broke as Conrad gaze coolly down at the man trapped beneath the sole of his dress shoe as if he'd just caught an insect beneath his shoe and decided to make it suffer first for having the audacity to cross his path.

Tubing was stretched to the point that it couldn't take the strain and finally snapped, sending thirium splashing all over Conrad's neatly polished shoes and perfectly pressed black slacks but he paid no heed to the mess. He made sure the android on the floor had to watch as Conrad pulled his arms out of their sockets slowly, making that fear build, the anticipation of the moment he would no longer feel his arms. Pain wasn't felt on a level like humans, but fear was and Conrad knew all too well on how to play with someone's fear.

Tossing the dismembered arms to the floor like they were useless wastes, he slide his foot up along the armless android's chest to apply pressure on the man's neck. Skin deactivated around the intense pressure as the android was forced to remain on the floor. This allowed Conrad to bend over, fingers pressing down, dull nails tearing through shirt fabric and the in between the white plating of the android until he seized the power cell between his percise fingers. Thirium welled around the tips of his fingers as he eased the cell out, letting the android feel his imminent demise and having no power to stop it. Straightening up, Conrad held the power cell to inspect with idle contempt. Those harsh gray eyes flicked down, catching the other android's green eyes. Once he held them, he crushed the power cell in his hand, letting the shattered pieces rain down on the other android who was faced with certain death now.

Removing his foot, Conrad dropped the rest of the pieces before moving his hand to his lips. His tongue dragging over the thirium that stained his fingers, like a predator who had just feasted. His eyes staring down with a chilled sort of satisfaction as the android gave a small shudder before going still. The last thing he had seen was the android who took sadistic pleasure in ending his life, who held no sort of intense emotion other than a mechanical delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm melting from the heat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Fluff at the end.

The last person Conrad wanted to deal with was Markus.

The android leader had been called down to the station when he heard the news of what happened and apparently Hank had told him everything. Conrad, while being technically the youngest android to date, didn't like being lectured about his behavior like some child. However, if anyone could get away with it, then it would be Markus. While Conrad didn't particularly like the man, he held some respect for him over the months they built during reprogramming. If it had been Cyberlife, Conrad would've simply be deactivated and scrapped if they didn't like the way Conrad was. However, Markus had given him an opportunity to live as he wished, with some restraints.

"What were you thinking?" The voice inquired, calm as ever but Conrad could sense the anger in his tone. Markus rarely ever raised his voice, the android didn't need to in order to get his point across. People listened the moment he spoke, an admirable trait but one Conrad had no interest in. The only attention he wanted to command was from his older counterpart currently in the medical room getting repaired. If it weren't for Markus, Conrad would be in there with them, but the other alpha was blocking his way, a dangerous move on his part. Getting between an alpha and his injured omega was considered suicide and now Conrad could understand why.

"What would you have done in my position?" Conrad asked, leveling a stare to meet Markus' unwavering blue/green gaze. Markus appeared to reply on instinct, but he hesitated for a moment to mull over the serious question. There weren't a lot of Alphas or Omegas in the android world at the moment, so Conrad could understand if this ground was something Markus couldn't understand. However, Conrad knew Markus had lost a lot of people during the revolution, just that he didn't know if any of them were close or not. Markus wasn't one to really talk about his personal life beyond what was deemed safe for him.

"Show me." Markus demanded, making Conrad wonder if this was some kind of test to prove that Conrad had reacted on his own desire to kill rather than simply protect. At the offered arm Markus extended, Conrad braced himself before grabbing it. Porcelain and rich caramel skin deactivated as they connected to each other on a surface level. Conrad transmitting the recordings of what had occurred, what he had felt, the anger that had caused his programming to malfunction into pure blinded chaos. The sight of Connor's shirt being stained with blue, making Conrad's choice of paths to take all read out in the same message.

 

Ȇ̵̪̪̭̙̳̼̭̝̤̣̞̲̯͈̇̿̚ͅl̴̡̧̢̦̗̗̗̺̠̉͛͐̓̋̌̒̕̕͜͠ͅį̴̧̛̱͚̲͈̩͍͕̿̔̽̓͜m̵̨̹͚͎͇̂͗̈́̃̐ī̶̘̺̼͚͈̬̓̂̔̃̎̌̋͗̒̾n̷̛̛͚͂̿̐̃̆̊͝͝ͅa̶̢̢̱͕̜͕̪̫̫̬͚͉̯͇͊̎̿̒͐̍ț̵̨̙̳͖̜͖̮͌̐̈́̍̐̿̅̋͑̎̚͠͝e̴̝͕̥͚̥̻̹͎̠̿͐̇͐͛́͒̔͌̔͜ T̵͓̱̳̱̦͠ḩ̶̠͖̤̺͓̳̠͔̩̤̗̘͍͑̌̎͐̑̈́̚͘͠r̴̥͊ẽ̵̡̛̛̝̦̰͔̰̤̞͔̣̮͎͉̰̗̈́͂̍̃́̈́̃̀́͆͘á̵̦̱̄̿̚t̵̡̛͉͕̜̎̌̈́̋͗̂̈́̊̇̍̕

 

Everything in him was lined with red, unable to break free of the order, an order he himself had imposed. He couldn't escape it, not that he had the desire to. The thought of losing Connor carved a gaping hole in his chest, which soon filled with the overflowing desire to destroy the cause.The emotion was so powerful that it still lingered within Conrad, like remnants of coding lingering on the edges of his vision. He hadn't punished the other android enough, the man had died far too quickly and he had deserved to suffer even more for such transgressions against Conrad.

The connection abruptly ended when Markus jerked his arm back, out of Conrad's grip. The other alpha's LED was a solid red and his scent was heavy on the air. Aggressive, threatening as he seemed to have lost himself in Conrad's own severe level of deviancy. Silence filled the hallways as the alphas locked gazes, pupils dilated as Markus was trying to deal with the anger and possessiveness that wasn't his own and Conrad reacting to the domineering scent that could be taken as a challenge. The tension was interrupted by the door to the medical room opening, breaking the stare-down between the two alphas to see who was interrupting their standoff.

Conrad immediately analyzed the android before him as the man stepped out from the room, his sleeves rolled up and his hands stained with blue therium that held Connor's scent. Instantly, Conrad's body tensed, brows lowering to make his gaze slightly shaded. His threatening posture went ignored by the PL600, instead the blood focused on Markus, completely ignoring Conrad's presence without much effort.

"Simon, how is he?" Markus spoke up first, turning to face the other android, brushing Conrad off as well when he noticed who had exited the room. Conrad studied the two, but their interaction was calm, almost soft as Conrad observed the smaller details. He'd never seen this Simon before, but he'd experienced all sorts of Markus' facial expressions, so this one was new.

"He'll be just fine, I've repaired the wiring and replaced the plating." Simon responded almost clinically but with a gentle tone as Markus handed him a rag to clean his hands off. Simon gave a nod of thanks as he continued speaking while wiping the therium off his hands. "I've given him new thirium to replace what he lost, but I still suggest that he take tomorrow off to mentally recuperate."

It was somewhat of a relief to know Connor would be fine, but to know that he would be missing work as well? It left Conrad with mixed feelings about that. He did want Connor to rest and be safe, but that also meant he wouldn't be able to see him as Hank had warned him numerous times not to come to his house.The only reason he respected it was because he was special to Connor. However, he wasn't certain if he could respect those wishes when the other android had been injured so severely.

"That's a relief." Markus replied with a tired smile, one that rubbed Conrad the wrong way. No one should smile like that when the topic of the conversation was about Connor. An irrational thought that Conrad smothered down once more. It appeared this alpha deviancy was getting harder to keep down the closer he was to Connor. Markus had made his intentions clear when Conrad had been staying with him during Connor's heat. The other android didn't hold an interest in Connor like that, seeing him more as a friend or brother. Now that Conrad had observed the subtle interaction between Simon and Markus, he was beginning to puzzle it all together. The way Markus' fingers lingered a little too long as they brushed over Simon's upon receiving the rag. Something that would go unnoticed to anyone other than an RK series.

Simon moved away from the door, allowing Hank to exit, one of Connor's arms around his shoulders. "Hank, honestly, I'm well enough to walk on my own." Connor's voice was in a soft protest but Hank only retorted with a "Just shut up already." Conrad's gaze immediately sought out the source of that voice, finally landing on Connor. The android did seem to be moving just fine, more of him just humoring Hank's need to help. Always considerate, at least when it came to Hank, making the human think he was doing something.

Brown eyes once again found gray and everything within Conrad stilled, honing in on the older android as everything else seemed insignificant. Connor had his white, thirium stained shirt on, but his coat was folded over his free arm. Conrad's gaze tried to peer through the shirt's fabric, there was a need driving within him to peel away every scrap of clothing and examine every inch of Connor's body. Preferably with his mouth. Connor's gaze shifted away, as if sensing the shift in the air between them, turning his attention back on Hank.

Conrad knew then that he was going to get Connor's attention focused on him and only him soon enough.

 

\----------------------------

 

It was the midnight hour, the night sky held no stars in them but living in a city, that was to be expected. There was a slight drizzle but not heavy enough to soak into Conrad's thick jacket, the lights from the street caused the bits of dew clinging to his orderly hair to shimmer slightly. He'd arrived at the Anderson residence with the headlights of his motorcycle turned off. He didn't want to alert the residents inside of him being there, he had no intention of facing off with Hank at the current moment.

It had taken him a while to convince Markus not to take harsh action against him after killing an android. The man had shot an officer, so he neutralized the target. Removal of the arms had been necessary to prevent the android from fighting back, the destruction of the power cell was to ensure the android hadn't self-destructed due to high levels of stress. Markus wasn't all that convinced but after feeling and experiencing what Conrad had felt, he couldn't deny that Conrad really had an option in the matter. Still though, Conrad was told to get himself in order if he was going to continue working on the force.

Walking up the steps, he could see the house was dark through the windows, indicating that the residents inside were asleep and unaware of his presence. He wanted to enter quietly as he used his simulation program to decide the best route of entry. The windows were locked, if he tried to force it up there would be too much pressure to the glass and the pane would shatter. Reaching out, he grabbed the doorknob to the front door, with an experimental jiggle, he determined that it was indeed locked. However, a locked door was of no consequence to him. He already determine how much force he would exactly need to break the lock, so with a firm twist, a resounding snap of metal reached his ears. 

When he eased the door open, his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the indoors, his visual scan rippling through the room to outline the furniture and anything that might get in his way. Then his eyes landed on the only living thing in the living room, a large dog he assumed was Sumo since Connor seemed to enjoy talking about the Saint Bernard. The dog had stood u upon hearing the door open, Conrad crouched and extended his hand a little, letting the canine sniff him. "Sumo." Conrad acknowledged, needing to gain the beast's trust before he was allowed further into the house. The sound of his name seemed to satisfy the dog after a introductory sniff, walking off to return to resting on a rug.

Now free to room the house, Conrad closed the door behind him and made his way further into the home, continuously scanning to make note of every detail in case it might prove useful in the future. The house mostly reeked of Hank, it was obviously the alpha's territory with only faint traces of Connor here and there. Which was reassuring, he didn't particularly like the idea of those two scents blending completely.After assessing the kitchen, Conrad turned his attention to the hallway where there were three doors. The open on led to a shower, the one at the end he could hear sounds of snoring which meant it had to be human. From that deduction the one on the left belonged to Connor. 

Reaching out, he grasped the door handle, slowly easing it open silently, like a wraith, he slipped into the room. The place was firmly Connor's the sweet scent lingered in the air, not overpowering but definitely claimed. Conrad's eyes fluttered shut briefly as he inhaled the scent through his nose, branding it into his memory and savoring the way it seemed to soothe out his frayed systems. Cracking open his eyes, he let his gaze fall on the source of such a strange fascination that had dominated over his programming.

Connor was laying tucked under the covers with his eyes closed. Seeing how the other android hadn't been alerted of Conrad's presence, he assumed Connor was currently in standby mode. Using his toes, he pried off his shoes and neatly set them aside near the wall with the socks tucked in them. Taking his time so he didn't disturb Connor, Peeling off his jacket, folding it perfectly before setting it on the dresser, his ruined and stained dress shirt and slacks soon followed after. Now that he was left remaining in his Cyberlife issued boxer briefs, he felt ready for his next task.

Carefully, he eased himself down on the bed, while the idea of being so under dressed in Connor's bed stirred up more heated thoughts, seeing Connor's resting face suppressed those urges. Instead, Conrad pulled the covers over himself so he could press close, the desire to have Connor tucked safely against his body, something that the other android hadn't allowed him to do in the waking realm. He was about to reach out to drag Connor close when the other male moved first as if his sensors were aware of a familiar weight on the bed. Connor moved closer on his own accord, pressing his warm body against Conrad's. He felt heat fan out over his body and everything seemed to click into place. This was just how it was meant to be as he draped one arm over Connor's side, an omega seeking out his alpha. Or so he thought.

"Mmm, good boy, Sumo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor prefers Sumo over Conrad: The Story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW. Things get just a little heated. Thirium is involved.

Connor was usually an early riser, needing to make sure Hank was up and ready for work at a decent time. However, this morning, he just wanted to stay in bed, maybe it was because of everything that had happened lately or maybe it was because he knew he didn't have work today, but Connor remained in standby mode. Most of his processes were shut down, giving his system a break to recover and reset his stress levels.The warmth of another body was comforting as well, Sumo often crawled in bed with him, partially draping his hefty self over his body, so he didn't even stir when someone joined him on his bed.

To his surprise, he heard the door open noisily, Hank usually didn't wake by himself but it seemed today the old alpha had managed to get up on his own. "Hey, Connor, you doin' alright?" Came a gruff voice, heavy with sleep as if Hank was still partially asleep. It was somewhat pleasing to know that his partner, friend, and father figure held enough concern over him to wake up early by himself just to check on him.

Connor set up in bed, feeling one of 'Sumo's' legs slide off from around his side. Lifting a hand, he rubbed his eyes, trying to warm up his vision program. "Yes, I feel like I'm running optimally." He mimicked a human yawn, he didn't need too but he'd integrated himself so much into human society from Hank, he took on some more human characteristics and habits. Plus it made his jaw joints feel better.

"What the hell, Connor!" Hank's shout startled him, making his system skip the nice warm up to focus sharply, leaving him a bit light headed from the rush. He turned his head over to Hank to see what he was angry about, the man wasn't even looking at him, his gaze slightly more downward and to his left. Following that gaze, his own landed on where Sumo was supposed to be. Instead of warm, loving eyes of Sumo, Connor found cool gray ones studying him with silent interest. He jolted in surprise, having not exactly expected this first thing in the morning.

"What the hell, Conrad!" Connor unintentionally mimicked Hank, having been with the other man for long enough that he picked up more than just yawning it seemed. In a knee jerk reaction, Connor shoved at his upgraded model with one leg, trying to push the other off the bed. However, Conrad was far quicker to react, the arm that had previously been resting on Connor, looped around his waist, anchoring the slightly larger male to him.

"What the hell is he doing here, Connor?!" Hank's voice was rising to dangerous levels, causing Connor's concentration to split, looking back up at Hank with a combination of confusion and helplessness.

"I'm not quite sure. I didn't invite him over." Connor tried to keep his voice calm, someone needed to have a level brain in this situation as he was starting to hear a noise come from beside him. The low growl was even more threatening than Sumo's, deeper, softer as if he didn't need to be loud to get his point across. If anyone should be angry, it should be Connor, but with two tense alphas in his room, he didn't really have the luxury at the moment.

"How the hell did he get in here?!" Hanks barked out a demand, taking a step further into Connor's room, bristled and ready to rescue Connor from the other android's grasp. Honestly, it wouldn't take much for Connor to break free, Conrad was leaving himself in a slightly exposed position to Connor.

"Through the front door." Came a smooth reply as Conrad's steel gaze shifted to glare over his shoulder at Hank in warning, a silent threat if he should come closer.

"I'm pretty fucking sure I locked it last night, asshole." Hank didn't budge another step, sizing Conrad up though the man was human, older, he still had the confidence that he could go up against Conrad. Not that Connor would allow it.

"I broke it." Conrad's answer was blunt, as if it had been the obvious answer to Hank's confusion

"You can't just fucking break into people's houses, you dumb ass!" Hank's anger levels seemed to be rising even more and Connor could not let this continue or else there would be a fight, one Hank wouldn't win, but neither would Conrad.

"I would appreciate it if you two didn't have a stand off in my room. Hank, you're going to be late for work, so I'll handle this. Conrad is my responsibility after all, so the fault lies on me for not being clear about boundaries." He broke through the glaring that seemed to electrify the room with ever growing aggression from the two alphas. Connor didn't like the idea of having his space perfumed with the scent of other alpha's, even from Hank. This space was his, a private sanctuary since he could no longer access the Zen Garden to collect his thoughts. He didn't look at Conrad, not yet, completely ignoring his presence for now for he would deal with him shortly.

Hank seemed to hesitate, fighting against his own instincts to protect his family and his home from an uninvited guest. Connor kept his lopsided half smile as he held Hank's gaze. Eventually the older alpha adverted his gaze, unable to face off against Connor's 'puppy dog eyes' as he liked to describe them as. "Just make sure he's out by the time I get home." His tone had a growl, one that went unheeded by Conrad who was already turning his attention back onto Connor, silently demanding the omega's attention.

"Of course, Hank." Connor stated to reassure Hank before the lieutenant left the room, muttering something about 'damn androids' under his breath in the same tone someone would say 'damn kids'. Connor waited and listened as Hank got ready for work, still not addressing the possessive hold that Conrad had him in. It wasn't crushing but having Conrad's presence so close was near suffocating. His scent, strong and aggressive registered in his senses, instead of taking it as a warning it had made him feel anticipation, like waiting for a large cat to pounce. Though at the moment, the last thing he needed to be thinking about was how good Conrad smelled, not knowing that his own scent was mingling in the air.

Without his shirt collar, the scent wasn't muffled, free and unfiltered. With his desire to defuse the tension between the alphas, he was letting out a calming scent meant to suppress the aggression between the two. Though now only Conrad was left in the room and the man was eyeing him like a rabid wolf who had gone without food for too long.It was certainly distracting, but he had to remain focused on his current task. If he gave in and crumbled beneath that intense look then Conrad would never learn.

When he finally heard Hank call out his farewells and repeated his demand, the door closed, making Connor aware that now he was completely alone with Conrad. Still he waited as he could sense Conrad sitting up now, pressing his bare chest against Connor's arm, the skin to skin contact made his sensors hyperactive. Honing in to that single touch, if he let Conrad advance further then Connor would loose all sensibilities. "Conrad." Connor stated in a firm warming as he felt the other android's face getting nearer, the dance of hot breath flickering over the side of his neck, stirring up the pulse of his thirium pump. How easily Conrad could play his body like a master with an instrument, fingers dancing along his side in a confident carress.

"You can't... Just go breaking into houses. You should've called me first." Connor carried on, trying to keep his voice steady as he felt the tips of sharp canines ghost over his warming flesh. Vague images from a half processed simulation flickered on the edge of his vision, hinting of the internal yearning to be marked.

"You would've denied me." Conrad murmured, his voice had now acquired some sort of husk as if he was only partially focused on the conversation at hand. The arm around Connor tightened, dragging the older android closer, dangerously flush against Conrad's body as if the newer model was trying to imprint himself on Connor.

"That would be an accurate assumption." Connor breathed out, he had to do something quick before things escalated down the wrong path. The alpha wasn't listening to him, wasn't taking the world in consideration, as if his world only focused on Connor. While the idea was admittedly arousing, Connor had to think about others who might be in danger. Like Hank, if Conrad kept this up, there would definitely be hell to pay and Hank would lose.The idea of Hank getting hurt by Conrad helped focus Connor's drifting mind. He had to get Conrad's attention away from this intimate need controlling him. Connor pressed a hand against Conrad's chest, giving a forceful push in a means to warn the other android that Connor needed space.

However, Conrad didn't budge, only let out his own warning growl which sent a shiver of fear and utter delight down his spine, such contradicting feelings that unbalanced Connor more. "This is serious, Conrad." He protested but even that sounded weak to his own auditory sensors. With how easily he was being played, it was frustrating, his own body betraying him with such a deep seated yearning to submit to the alpha.

"I'm completely serious." Came a reply followed by a harsh nip to Connor's neck, making him jolt from the unexpected pleasure he felt from such an action. His pump was pounding harder, faster, making it difficult to think as thirium rushed through his body, heating him up. His breath became rapid in attempts to cool himself off, he was failing and he needed to get the upper hand quickly. With Connor's positive reaction, Conrad's confidence would likely be up along with the possibility he was just as distracted as Connor was. If there was a time to defend himself, now would be it.

Without thinking, his body snapped into action, twisting in Conrad's grip to face the other male. He shoved his full weight against the off guard android, sending him falling back into the bed. It was Connor's turn to pin the younger android down, unknowing that his position set him straddling Conrad's lap as he was more attentive to his more damaging attack. Jaws parting as his face sought out Conrad's neck while the other android was still reeling from surprise. Without restraint, without mercy, Connor wanted to punish his alpha for such a blatant disregard for his space.

While his canines weren't as thick or sharp as Conrad's, they were enough that with a abusing amount of pressure easily pierce into the side of Conrad's neck. He could hear the deafening roar of pure fury fury right next to his ear, of betrayal from his own omega.The taste of thirium spilled hotly upon his tongue, making his own anger shift into something more exciting. He had been the one to mark his alpha first, despite his first intentions, his instinctive, hidden deviant programming were now complete. Conrad was his, such a strong desire was far more demanding than any task he had before, ruling over him. The feeling of completing his mission was near euphoria and it completely scattered any thoughts or protests to the wind.

His jaw clenched, clamping down and making the wound worse, as was the intention as he wanted to make a mark that would remain on that smooth ivory skin for all time. He'd been so caught up in his desires, that it was Conrad's turn to gain the upper hand, with quick and precise movements, Conrad had rolled, shifting their positions with the power and ease of an upgraded model. Connor felt one hand clamp around his jaw, nails digging into his soft freckled cheeks with enough force that would likely leave bruises. He forcefully pried Connor from his neck, hissing out in his ire that he'd just been attacked by the very omega that was supposed to submit to his every desire.

With a harsh shove, he pressed Connor's head back into the pillow, Connor glared up at the younger android, there was a certain sort of fire and challenge in his own eyes. One that promised retribution if Conrad made one slip up. Conrad lifted his free hand, dabbing two of his fingers tenderly against the wound on his neck, feeling his thirium ooze out over his fingers. Pulling back, he analyzed the amount he'd collected in a sort amount of time, watching it with a morbid fascination as it oozed down his fingers. Right before those harsh gray eyes shifted back onto Connor. Tightening his grip once more, he forced the slightly smaller android's mouth open, those perfect plush lips parting just for him.

Since Connor had created such a mess, then it was his duty to clean it up as he brushed his thirium coated fingers along Connor's lower lip, smearing his blood over such addicting lips he wanted to loose himself in. His pupils constricted upon catching sight of Connor's tongue, flicking out briefly to taste the blood on Conrad's fingers. Enticed, Conrad eased his fingers into Connor's mouth, his other hand loosening its grip and allowing those lips to seal around his fingers. He felt his skin encased in wet heat, that tongue stroking, sliding gracefully over his skin, pressing flatly underneath them. Conrad's breathing hitched, turning shallow as he was consumed by the feeling of Connor cleaning the blood from his very fingers so obediently after such an attack.

He should have been paying more attention to the danger Connor posed as he suddenly felt those petite but sharp little teeth dig into his fingers a moment later with a crushing amount of force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: The risk was calculated, but boy am I bad at math.
> 
> \-------
> 
> I like my androids like I like my phones.
> 
> Muted and set to vibrate.
> 
>  
> 
> Poll's closed now due to dirty minds. All who voted for the bangin' option, you're all VIP members of the Illuminaughty club.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: HIGHLY NSFW. Like. Illuminaughty Club meme-bers only beyond this point.
> 
> Seriously. Probably shouldn't read this in public.
> 
> I'm not responsible for loss of blood or dehydration.

The pressure of those teeth sank deep, causing Conrad's skin to deactivate, revealing the white plating beneath that was starting to dent and break. Bright blue therium welled up around though little ivories and the feeling of such dangerous pressure made those gray eyes spark with intrigue, like a cat who had just found his prey to become an interesting toy. His lips parted from his jaw going slack from just observing the slightly smaller android beneath him, pinned beneath his heavier frame. Once more he found himself in this position and he be damned if anyone else was going to interrupt him now. Connor would be his in every way, he would bear his mark and there would be no denying who he belonged to. Already, Connor had claimed him, a bit ahead of schedule than Conrad would've liked, but the end result was all the same. 

However, Conrad had no intentions in losing his fingers currently, with his free hand still cupping Connor's jaw, he pressed his fingers into the other android's cheeks, digging his blunt nails into supple flesh until Thirium welled to the surface of those crescent cuts. Slowly, he forced Connor's jaws to go slack, using his superior strength to free his fingers from the older model's death trap. Releasing Connor's face, he lifted his injured hand up to inspect his digits, making sure they were still in proper working order. It seemed he was more resilient than Connor's teeth could overcome completely. Satisfied that his fingers were in order, his slate gray eyes shifted to catch the brown hues that held such a unusual defiant fire in them. It was erotic to see something more than just those kind and gentle eyes Connor often wore when interacting with others. It pleased Conrad to no end that only he would be able to see such a heated look from the omega. 

Opening his mouth, he brought his own fingers to his parted lips, holding Connor's gaze captive as he languidly stroked his tongue over his index finger, collecting the combination of hot thirium and Connor's own saliva. His highly sensitive sensors on his tongue could analyze every single detail of Connor, branding it deep into his memory and savoring every bit of it down to the very molecule. Seeing those eyelids drift down partially, those thick eyelashes nearly concealing Connor's burning stare as he was forced to watch Conrad clean his fingers in such a leisurely pace. The corners of Conrad's lips curled upwards just faintly, making his expression turn almost sadistic as he forced Connor to wait until his tongue collected ever last drop of saliva-laced thirium.

Growing impatient, Connor pressed his hands against Conrad's chest, shoving at him, but Conrad only leaned further in, applying a demanding pressure that couldn't be denied. Connor already could feel his body turn flush, the tips of his ears and his cheeks hinting of a shade of blood. He knew Conrad was teasing him, making him wait when they both knew what the newer android desired. What Connor secretly desired. He shouldn't feel this gnawing sensation within his system that demanded he give into the temptation before him. He would feel better, a completion that Connor had never experienced before. True satisfaction only if he accepted this alpha as his. He couldn't remember why he was denial Conrad in the first place, the heavy scent of an alpha who craved him just as strongly filled his senses.

He knew he wanted that scent to be burned into his skin so that there would be no doubt that they belonged to each other.

Connor's fingers curled, slightly digging his nails into the firm muscles of Conrad's chest, hard enough to leave faint blue welts in their wake. Then he could feel warm fingertips slip up under the bottom of his shirt, grazing over sensitive skin that twitched with anticipation. Connor could feel that growing restlessness in his body as cool air breached his skin, letting him know that Conrad was slowly easing up his shirt. Inch by inch his warm toned skin was revealed, flecked here and there with freckles that furthered his perfectly imperfect appearance. Being slowly exposed in such a manner caused Connor's head to turn away, unable to hold that gaze that lit his body aflame and threatened to devour every inch of him. 

Connor's breath hitched lightly when slightly rough thumbs brushed over his dusky nipples, the reaction was quickly pounced upon by Conrad as the other android idly circled around those nipples with his thumbs, teasing them into tender peaks on his heaving chest. His sensors sparked, becoming over sensitive to the alpha's touch, responding favorably to the other male. His vision was slightly hazed, he couldn't seem to think outside the directive of receiving and giving everything that involved Conrad. With his shirt now bunched up under his arms in an uncomfortable fashion, his hands still pressed against Conrad's chest, reluctant to budge even with Conrad's insistence.

A low growl breached his auditory sensors, making his body spark in response, his dark brown eyes shifted to spy Conrad from the corner of his vision, detecting the rising agitation in the other male but he was in no way going to aide the other man in his goal, despite how well he was responding to the touches. Sensing Connor's reluctance, Conrad decided to take matters in his own hands. Palms slid up along Connor's arms, committing every rise and dip of those well honed muscles. A perfect match, no one else could satisfy Conrad. He had to have the omega beneath him, nothing was going to get between him and Connor now. Not unless they had a death wish.

Conrad's fingers curled around Connor's wrists like living shackles, when Connor tried to jerk his wrists free as if to test the younger android. Conrad tightened his grip to the point the pressure made Connor's skin fade into white. Upon seeing such vulnerable white plating, exposed for the taking, Conrad let the skin on his palms slink back. Without hesitation, Conrad's system connected with Connor's intertwining so tightly that there would be not escaping him. Gray and brown eyes widened, sharp intakes of breath synced perfectly as they seemed to meld consciousness. Neither could tell where one android began and the other ended, strong feelings clashing, flooding their processors, threatening to drown both of them in pure, unfiltered bliss. A mere taste of what they could have as their systems synced their desires, fueling each other higher, feeding off each other's feelings.

Nothing was held back, nothing was hidden, completely exposed to one another. It was all too much to take in at once, especially with lust clouding ever sensor. Conrad new he had to pull away if he was going to satisfy that need clawing their insides, demanding more, always more. When the upgraded model drew back, his skin covering his palm once more, he returned to find himself panting heavily. His narrow hips wedged tightly between splayed open perfect thighs. He couldn't stop the roll of his hips, grinding his painfully erect cock against Connor's still clothed ass. The pleasure he felt from that delicious friction made his body shiver and a fire burn hotter in his abdomen. It wasn't enough though, wasn't enough to sate the beast shredding through what little restraint he had left. 

Slowly, Connor felt his arms being dragged up over his head until his wrists were close enough that Conrad could catch them both in one hand, leaving one hand free to do as he pleased. Being stretched out like this, with his torso exposed, the glow of his power core shading the skin around his sternum. He was vulnerable like this before Conrad, but everything in him felt untainted excitement, he wanted nothing more than to hand over all control to Conrad so nothing would concern him. To have such a weight lift off him gave him a new level of freedom he never experienced before and now that he had a taste of it, he would never be able to continue on without it. 

The fabric of Connor's shirt eased up along his arm, being pushed by Conrad's confident and controlling hand until the shirt was now bunched up around his wrists. Connor had expected Conrad to remove his shirt completely, only to hear the sound of tearing and the feel of cloth being tightened around his wrists. He looked up his arms in confusion only to find that Conrad had used his shirt for makeshift restraints, secured around one of the wrought iron bars of Connor's headboard. Connor knew rationally that a mere scrap of cloth wouldn't keep him tied down, but the mere idea of being restrain back his cock twitch in his own boxer briefs.

"Connor." A low voice breached his clouded systems, it was low, intimate, dashed with an aroused husk that Connor was helpless to resist.His head turned, eyes falling upon Conrad's face, the hard lines, unforgiving planes of his face that made him different from Connor. Fingers danced along the column of his throat, making Connor instinctively tip his chin back and expose more of his unmarred neck. That palm pressed over his throat, forcing his head further back into the pillow, holding Connor still with what could be considered a threatening gesture. The danger of it only sent a shock of adrenaline through his system.

"Say my name." Conrad's voice broke through the lustful haze, the alpha command laden in his tone. Connor's omega nature rose up to the call, not even resisting to what might be considered humiliating to him in his right mind. All his programming was aimed to satisfy and comply with his alpha. Complete submission.

"Conrad." Came Connor's breathless reply, all his thoughts, feelings, desires were spilled into one word. It was an acknowledgement and acceptance to the alpha above him. And that one word lit a fire in those once cold and vacant gray eyes, nothing could be kept hidden from each other now, they were one, soon in more ways than just their systems connecting as their bodies would connect together soon.It was something Connor never knew he would want more than anything else, the strong emotion was on a whole other level of deviancy as if Connor had doused himself completely in the very thing he'd been created to snuff out.

As if sensing Connor's desires, Conrad had leaned in before Connor could blink. Lips crashed together, mixing of soft omega and firm alpha, hungering for each other. Conrad wasn't gentle, his deadly teeth scraping over tender lips, making them swell just faintly with a bluish tint. Kissing Conrad in itself was a danger, a thrill, like tempting the devil himself. Starving lips moving against his own, head tilting one way and then the next, keeping Connor wondering what he would do next as his breath was stolen away. A muffled moan escaped his throat, filling Conrad's mouth with his own lust and the other android took it as an invitation.

A warm, wet tongue shoved its way past Connor's giving lips, invading his mouth, inciting Connor's tongue to wrestle for dominance as Conrad conquered his mouth far too easily. Their tastes mixed and mingled to the point Connor could no longer separate which chemicals belonged to who. Connor's body moved, growing restless in restrained demand, but it only served for Conrad's hips to forcefully shove Connor's hips down with his own. No pleasure would be gain, no relief found unless Conrad let him feel it. It was the ultimate torture and the ultimate pleasure bundled up in one utopia of feelings.

All too soon after what seemed like a lifetime and a half, Conrad pulled away from the all-consuming kiss, hovering close as a string of saliva was the only thing connecting their lips now. Possessive steel eyes raked over Connor's face, taking in ever detail, ever blemish that Connor possessed as if trying to imprint it so deeply in his mind that Conrad would see it whenever he closed his eyes.With a dash of his tongue, Connor broke off the strand of saliva, still tasting Conrad stained on his swollen and abused lips. That one small gesture caused Conrad's gaze to focus with severe intensity, finding Connor's tongue as a brief fascination. It caused one corner of Connor's lips to lift in a pleased and amused lopsided grin, matching the rest of his dazed expression.

Upon seeing that smile, Conrad's gaze hardened and he lunged forward, lips seeking out warm skin. Teeth abusing Connor's neck with a primal lust that could no longer be suppressed, fringing on something more animistic than civil. Hands held no temperance as they dragged down the sides of his body, framing Connor's lean musculature, soft just in the right places. Conrad's touch held no mercy, tightening here and there at random, likely leaving bruises in the shape of hand-prints and possessive fingertips. A damp warmth pressed against the side of Connor's neck, causing Connor's head to tip back, baring his throat to his alpha as Conrad suckled harshly against silken skin, wanting nothing more than to ruin it, or perfect it with his signature marks. 

Connor's body began to writhe beneath the other android, his skin was too hot, too sensitive and he yearned for a release, to be touched where he was most sensitive. All he received was the heavy pressure of Conrad's body trapping his painfully hard cock between there abdomens. His boxer briefs darkened with a stain as pre leaked out from the tip. His body instinctively sought out for any sort of friction, but Conrad refused. Refused to pleasure his omega, refused to give in to what Connor was wanting right then. Soft whines tinged each sharp exhale of his shallow breaths, trying to incited Conrad to please him. His pleas went unheeded as Conrad's head dipped, those little teasing nips descending upon Connor's chest.

Connor arched his back, shoving his chest up into Conrad's awaiting mouth with a demand, which only served to get him a threatening snarl of an alpha rebuking his omega for trying to rush him.Pressure was suddenly felt on his right pectoral muscle, warnings flashed before his blurred vision as heavy teeth pierced through his skin, breaking and cracking his white plates before embedding into the wiring of his artificial muscles. His body trembled beneath Conrad, his hands jerking against the restraints with the instinctual need to escape the threat. What held him in place was the pleasure that smothered and snuffed out those flashing red errors, only serving him more demanding tasks.

He knew what he wanted, his heavy, scent omega scent was laced thickly in the air, not to be oppressed by Conrad's alpha scent but blending together perfectly to create an intoxicating combination."Conrad." Connor's tone was a confusing combination of begging and demanding as he tried to rock his hips against Conrad's, feeling the concealed stiff erection pressing against his own clothed ass, so close and so far.Conrad still chose to ignore the whiny little omega beneath him as he suckled a harsh bite mark on Connor's chest, blue thirium oozing messily from one corner of his chin. It appeared once more his alpha was not heeding his demands and Connor's frustration and need were overflowing.

Connor's legs curled around Conrad's waist, slowly beginning to constrict, making the other android growl out as he released Connor's abused chest. His tongue flicked out, lapping greedily at the thirium that oozed out of the bite wounds like a large cat quenching his thirst on the blood of his prey. Gray eyes darted up towards Connor's flushed face and bared teeth, licking his lips to clean them from Connor's life blood. Though it did little good as thirium was still dripping down his well sculpted chin, speckling Connor's bared chest with his own blood. "Who do you belong to?" Came a roughed demand, followed by a sudden rough thrust against Connor's backside, causing the slightly smaller android's body to rocked up against the mattress. 

"You." Connor's voice was rough with a growl of his own, hinting of his patience being lost, he was wearing thin on trying to appease his alpha. Brown eyes, holding a lustful demand as Connor rasped out a counter. "And who do you belong to?" Those soft words were hemmed with a threat, daring Conrad to say the wrong thing.

Surprise danced quickly over Conrad's features before his stare returned predator, finding such a demand from his omega to be far from arousing as excitement flickered over his hyper sensitive skin. "You." His words rang truth, Conrad wanting nothing more that to be this androids entire world and he already knew that Connor was his own dark obsession. His voice, his scent, the way he had marked Conrad down to his very programming. There would be no getting the older android out of his system and he never wanted to. This kind of deviancy was something he'd happily let himself fall into if he could taste this omega on his tongue forever and always. His answer seemed to only slightly appease Connor.

Conrad went in for Connor's throat again, the need to leave his mark, to make sure the world knew that Connor was his drove him mad. He couldn't think beyond his alpha impulses, he'd waited so long, had to suffer watching Connor be surrounded by other alphas, his jealousy had built up until it corrupted his very being. Before he could register what happened, the world blurred and he found himself on his back, the mattress still unbearably hot from where Connor had previously been. With quick and flexible maneuvering, Connor had switched their positions, straddling the older Android's waist while still having his wrists shackled to the headrest. It was truly a sight to behold. Once perfectly poised hair messy and clinging to that freckled face, wild as the look in those molten brown eyes that wholly focused on him.

Conrad's eyes fluttered briefly when Connor pressed down against his groin, grinding needily against Conrad's constricted length, able to feel that crease slide along him in a tease. He knew that in order to take them both to the next level, to complete this ritual he needed to be inside Connor, needing to feel him wring him for all his worth.His hands fell to Connor's hips, his grip near crushing which reward him in a frustrated fire lit in deep brown eyes. The growl rumbling from Connor's chest as he forced his hips to move, resisting Conrad's grip in order to receive pleasurable friction that drove him wild, near feral in his craving.

To take the omega by surprise, his hands slipped downwards, fingers curling to hook the elastic band of those boxer briefs, teasing with the idea of removing them. The teasing was not received well as Connor's body coiled, making those soft edges of his frame harden from those artificial muscles that lay just beneath. Using that moment of anger against Connor, the younger android yanked with precision along the seems as cloth tearing breached the sounds of their panting and impatient growling demands. They were too far gone to access their verbal communication database, resorting to physical action and basic sounds.

Tattered bits of charcoal cloth fluttered to the sheets but before they could even touch them, Conrad moved. He seized the opportunity of Connor's pleasured surprise as fresh air graced his slender cock, such a switch in temperature had over-logged his systems, leaving him vulnerable. Conrad was all too ready to prey on such weaknesses and Connor soon found his vision had gone dark as a soft pressure was against his face. It took a moment for the older android to process what happened, finding himself face down against the pillow with his arms straining about his head, slightly twisted from the constant switch in positions. Nothing Connor couldn't handle.

Merciless hands dragged his lower half up, knees pressing along the insides of his own, forcing them to spread wider until he found himself in a completely exposed position. His body tremors as the feel of cooling slick oozed down the tender insides of his thighs, free now of his underwear. He expected Conrad's clothed hips to press against him, so it was to his delighted surprise when he felt skin mesh against skin and the heavy, hot weight of Conrad's cock rest between his soft cheeks. Connor bit his lower lip, trying to keep himself from falling apart in the anticipation causing his thirium pump to work harder and faster.

A weight pressed down over his back as he suddenly felt short, eager breaths rushing over his skin like wind over an arid desert, making the hairs on the back of his neck bristle. His entire body stilled, honing in on that one point, waiting with baited breath for the mark that would seal them together. A wet tongue pressed flatly against the back of his neck, dragging over the back of Connor's neck, making his body arch along with the motion like a cat being petted. He'd been so distracted by the looming promise of a bite that Connor was unaware of what else Conrad was doing until he felt something nudge against his back entrance.

Before he could brace himself, Connor felt Conrad thrust forward with a fierce brutality that a cry tore from Connor's lips, the pleasure he felt was beyond anything he'd felt before. It fried his visual systems briefly, making everything go dark as all functions seemed to focus on the way that cock stretched him, making his fingers curl hard enough that his nail bit into the heels of his palms. He was unaware that more bluish pearly liquid dribbled messily from the tip of his cock, collecting on his once clean sheets. The force from such a harsh intrusion had caused him to leak out more prematurely.

Connor was torn between begging Conrad to stop so he had time to adjust or demand more, but that decision was already made for him as a animistic snarl sounded off near his ear, making his toes curl into his mattress.Conrad was already moving, blindly, desperately, losing himself into Connor. Hips drew back, sliding his length from inside Connor until just the tip remained. Connor didn't get so much of a chance to catch his breath before those hips snapped forward with a force that shoved his body forward, rubbing his knees raw against the sheets. Unable to keep himself quiet, delirious moans fell from his parted lips. When Conrad pulled back again, it was Connor's turn to take the other by surprise. He shoved himself back, impaling himself upon Conrad's cock, causing them both to cry out in bliss. Teeth scraped roughly along the rim of Connor's ear, it was the only warning he received before they sank into the tender cartilage of his ear in punishment.

He immediately whined out upon omega instinct to apologize to his alpha, now that he was receiving what he desired, the frustration had been smoothed out. A dark hum of delight from Connor's response escaped Conrad before the tip of his tongue traced over the new piercings in Connor's ear.Once Conrad was certain his omega wouldn't try to take back control, he began to move again. There was no restrain as the brutal pace he set was certain to keep their systems bogged down from feeling alone. Those inner artificial muscles coiling around his hypersensitive cock as if threatening to rob him of his cooling breaths. Finally being able to be inside his obsession, it cause a certain pressure to build low in his abdomen.

There was an edge fast approaching, he reached for it, wanting to feel what he was confident would be the ultimate reward for his persistence. However, Conrad knew one thing, one task that remained static on his vision, it was to drag Connor with him over that edge and into sweet oblivion. Slate toned eyes shifted, zoning in on that exposed patch of skin just on the back of Connor's neck. Exposed, unmarked, with a couple little moles just off to the side. Near perfection, the only thing missing was the scars left by him. The idea drove him onward, harder and faster, the sounds of skin clashing against skin filling the room along with the primitive music of their sounds of pure, unrestrained pleasure. 

The quivering, squirming body beneath him enticing him, demanding to be satisfied and accepting nothing less. Conrad's jaw went slack, saliva oozed from his bared canines. Gravity was taking hold of it, causing it to stretch down into a string, but the motion of Conrad's rough thrusting caused it to snap off and land on the back of Connor's neck, a warning of how close Conrad was to biting him. He could feel the tension straining between them, threatening to snap just like that string of saliva had. His nails raked down Connor's hips, scoring him roughly in his desperation as thirium rose from the scratches, creating even more of a sensation along Connor's hyper sensitive skin. The feeling was so intense that tears built in those lust clouded brown eyes, leaking diluted thirium to stain the pillow his cheek rested against.

Right at the brink, right when he felt those muscles clench and tremble around his length, Conrad slammed home hard, sheathing himself completely into Connor.In the same motion, he lunged forward, those deadly teeth tore wildly into the back of the older android's neck, sinking in deep. There was no delicate precision, this was a marking that was meant to be noticeable, possessive in its roughness. The skin on his lips receded, merging with Connor's system without warning from either of them. The connection was overwhelming, suffocating as chaos flooded through them, the pleasure from both melding and building, flooding their systems before either could react.

All senses flickered off except for the conjoined feel of complete euphoria. A bliss beyond anything they had felt before as they no longer could tell each other apart, melded together by the molten heat of their climax. There was no longer the weight of their bodies, ascending to a plane where tension and stress melted from their programming. It was the heaven androids dreamed about, a brief glimpse into a plane of pure ecstasy that seemed to go on for eternity and yet retreated all too quickly. Slowly easing the pair back into their physical shells, tangles in a mess of limbs and programs that were beginning to short out.

It had put too much strain on their systems, draining them of all energy until all they could do was retreat to basic functions of heaving for fresh, cool air, their LEDs a matching red from over stimulation. Syncing perfectly in tune with each other as they began to swirl into a yellow, Conrad's body slumping over an already limp body of Connor as they were forced into a mandatory standby mode with Conrad's teeth still deeply embedded in the back of Connor's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 4k words of just straight up bangin'.
> 
> Christ I need to shower in Holy Water after this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing. All the swearing.

The sound of a low 'woof' drew Connor out of his forced standby mode, making his eyes snap open in alert. He felt like he'd only bee offline for ten minutes, but from the dimming light spilling across his face from between the curtains, he'd been in idle mode for nearly the entire day. It wasn't like him to do such things, always wanting to be useful, feeling like he was letting people down if he didn't help out a little. The reason why was the weight bearing down on his back, a firm reminder of what had happened that morning. He'd given in to temptation far too easily to his liking. Usually Connor was pretty good at being stubborn, like they way he'd been in constant denial about his deviancy.

He laid there to assess the damage on his body, all his systems were functioning normally. He was down on his thirium by thirty percent, meaning he should probably get more before he went back to work so he was optimized and ready for anything. The reason for the loss of thirium was the bite marks all along his body, unlike a human, they would remain holes until he was repaired. The idea of it made his exhale heavily. Already he was starting to hate waking up, there was no way he could explain these wounds, especially with the trademark claiming bite on the back of his neck that was crusted over with dried thirium. If it wasn't the bite marks, it was the scent, he didn't need in depth analysis to know he likely reeked of Conrad's scent, the room even still was heavy with their combined scents. He needed to open a window to let in some fresh air and get the scent of his shame out of his room.

First task: He had to get the dead weight of Conrad off him. "Conrad." He spoke clearly, trying to gain the Android's attention, knowing the other male was awake already, likely from hearing Sumo as well. It had skipped Connor's mind as to why the large dog had barked in the first place until he heard the front door open, making both androids tense. Panicked that Hank would seem him like this, he shoved an elbow hard into Conrad's torso with enough force to send the slightly larger model off him just a little. It was enough for Connor to get the leverage he needed to yank his hands free of the remnants of his shirt that had cuffed him tot he headboard.Conrad growled out in protest of Connor moving, arms reaching for the older model but Connor was already up on his feet. "Shit." He muttered under his breath, the timer on the corner of his vision counting down the time it'd take Hank to reach his room.

He hurried over to his dresser, yanking open one of the drawers to find a fresh pair of underwear, though from the tacky sensation between his thighs, he wanted nothing more than to shower. He had to get dressed first to at least save himself some dignity from his father figure. Thirium was smeared over his sun-kissed toned skin, welts and bruises lined his form, making outlines of obvious hand prints. There wasn't any way to fix them until he went in to get repaired and there wasn't any time left to get dressed. He was in the process of yanking his boxers up when he heard Hank call his name. Flicking his dark brown eyes over at Conrad who had the audacity to just lay there on the bed, watching him with a neutral expression while just barely covered with a sheet. There was no time to get Conrad out of the house now, he couldn't possibly kick the other android out naked. Though he was sorely tempted to throw him out the window.

"Connor, you in there?" Hank's voice was closer now and he heard the doorknob twist just as he managed to get his boxers up around his waist. His system tried to plot out the layout of the conversation that would happen. Or lack of one. He had to figure out a way to explain himself as the door opened, the scent that had stagnated in Connor's room was the first to spill out into the hall. He could tell from the way Hank stumbled back in surprise, bumping against the opposite wall. "What in the actual fuck!' Came a response, not to Connor's surprise as he had to measure his tension and remain calm. He could already tell this situation was bad, Hank had told him to make sure Conrad left and Connor ended up doing the exact opposite.

Hank lifted up the front of his stylized shirt to cover his nose against the assaulting smell. It was an odd reaction but he assumed that other people outside the bonded couple didn't like the smell. Or maybe Hank didn't like the smell of what those two partners had done. Probably the latter. "What the hell, Connor." He was surprised from the smell that Hank had yet to realize Conrad was still on the bed, his blue eyes focused on Connor with a demand for an explanation. Connor quickly stepped forward, casually stepping between Hank and the bed, hoping to keep that focus. The last thing he needed was Hank spotting Conrad who still seemed to want to just lay on the bed with a frigid confidence.

"Hank!" How was he going to worm his way out of this one peacefully was going to take a miracle, but Connor had been lucky in the past, maybe his luck would continue. "Sorry about the smell, I had been powered down for most of the day so I didn't have time to take care of the chores around the house." He remained calm under Hank's glare, trying to brush off the important fact that was glaringly obvious hanging in the air around them. Connor had been under pressure before, but only because the target wasn't someone he cared about, Hank's opinion mattered to him.

"You know damn well what I mean." Hank growled out, making Connor bristle from the light warning. Though Connor wasn't the only android who'd taken note of the growl, Conrad finally sitting up from his relaxed position, no longer basking in the fact he was in Connor's bed. Smug bastard. The movement drew Hank's gaze, making him finally take note that the culprit was still at the crime scene. With his free hand he pointed at Conrad. "What is he doing here still. I told you to get him the fuck out of the house, not fuck him inside the house." The statement made Connor find some sort of amusement but he schooled his face. Laughing right now would not help matters.

Connor could understand Hank's aggression, the old alpha only wanted to keep Connor safe. From Conrad's history, nearly killing Connor on their first meeting, the aggression towards Hank, the fact he had briefly tortured an android in front of them. Everything about Conrad was a red flag, Connor knew that reasonably he shouldn't deal with his upgraded model, but something inside him, suppressed under layers of his polite and calm nature found that wild unpredictableness to draw him in like a moth to flame. Hank took a step into the room, causing Conrad to stand up, the sheet that had kept him modest falling from his waist to reveal his naked form. This android had no tact, no self preservation, no care about social structure. Everything Connor was trying to smooth over, he brushed it aside without a second thought.

Hank immediately raised an hand to cover his eyes. "For the love of- Put some clothes on, damn it!" Well, at least Hank wouldn't likely attack Conrad while the android was in the buff. Small miracles and silver linings.

Connor turned his head to Conrad, needing to defuse the situation, "He is right, put some clothes on, its only common courtesy and I would prefer not to traumatize Hank anymore than he is." Conrad, who had yet to say a thing about this whole situation, watched him for a moment. Connor gave him a awkward smile he still hadn't perfected, but his dark brown eyes didn't shift away. It was a sign that he wouldn't take a refusal from his newly claimed alpha. After a brief silent exchange, though interrupted by Hank's complaining for them to hurry up, Conrad finally gave in. Moving to scoop his Cyberlife assigned boxers up off the floor and pulled them on with two fluid motions, making it look effortless.

"He's got his underwear on, so its okay to look, Hank." Connor still kept himself subtly positioned between the two of them, he didn't want to have to break up a fight first thing. He felt dirty all over and just wanted things to settle down so he could take a shower without having to worry about the two alphas going at each others' throats. Hank lowered his hand, while he didn't seem too pleased about the situation, the initial shock and anger had lessened slightly. "As you can see, I've decided to take Conrad as my alpha. Though I hadn't planned on dropping it on anyone this soon. It came as a surprise to me as well."

There was no lying to cover this up and Hank would likely be able to tell if Connor was lying or not, the detective was good at his job when he wasn't drinking. Though the drinking had lessened ever since COnnor had moved in to keep his partner company. "I know you just want to keep me safe,and I really do like the fact you care about me so much." Those blunt touchy-feely words made Hank look away, soft stuff like this always made him unbalanced. After such a hard life of outliving his son, Hank had made himself unapproachable so he didn't have to go through the experience of losing someone again. After going through so much with Hank, Connor had found out a good deal about the man, things that people never had a chance of discovering. He was just some bitter old man, crass and holding a temper, it made Connor glad he'd been assigned to the human, allowing him to watch and experience what it was to be human.

"You also have to understand that I'm a highly developed android who was designed to take other androids down. I can't say I'd be able to do everything by myself, but in this area I'm pretty confident in at least." Connor didn't want Hank to think he wasn't needed, that he could be replaced, a fear everyone seemed to have, human and android alike. A fear of being forgotten, tossed aside, or left behind. Hank looked helpless as what to do, his anger had left him despite wanting to hold onto it. He couldn't, not when it came to Connor. Put on the spot, his usual tactic was to brush it off and retreat to find his anger again.

"Whatever, just.." He turned to leave, the smell of the room was still a little too much for him to handle, he didn't want to handle or ever get used to it. He paused and turned, waving a hand to gesture the two androids and the room in an annoyed wave. "Just don't do... this stuff when I'm around. Jesus, it reeks." He turned to leave the room, grumbling something about purchasing a case of Febreze to get the stick out of the hall. Once the alpha had retreated in the direction of the living room, Connor held back sighing. His job wasn't done yet.

Connor whirled around to face Conrad who had been standing aggravatingly close to him the entire time, offering no support. Then again it was probably for the best, Conrad wasn't a man of eloquent words and probably would've made things worse. Connor refused to snap though, having to remember that Conrad was still learning and he needed to be instructed on how things worked. "Now, what we're going to do is I'm going to take a shower, in the meantime you can occupy your time in putting the sheets and blankets in the washer and dryer."

"I'd rather take a shower with you." Came an immediate reply from a steady expression, his voice was low when addressing Connor, trying to lure him in. It was surprising how tempting it was, but he did not want things to escalate again while Hank was around.

"You already know that action would prove to be wrong. We managed to get off with a warning this time, next time I don't think Hank is going to appreciate his bathroom smelling like us." Something shifted in Conrad's gaze, his brows lowering to cast a shadow over his eyes, making the irises appear a darker shade of gray/ Connor felt his shoulders stiffen, preparing himself from whatever dangerous look that Conrad's expression wrought. "I would advise against such actions, Conrad." Connor warned softly, his voice light despite his warning. "You made the mess, you clean it up." Connor was about to turn so he could take a shower when Conrad caught his arm, Making Connor pause and tilt his hand in question.

While the action appeared passive, an endearing move to put others in a relaxed state from Connor not posing a threat. The older android was simulating the best method in how to remove Conrad's hand from his arm. As if already predicting Connor's simulation, Conrad took those brief seconds to lean in and catch Connor's lower lip between his own, just hard enough to be on the brink of piercing skin before giving in a harsh tug of demand. Connor's breath caught in his throat despite the sudden increase in pace of his thirium pump. His gaze hazed briefly over from the addiction he found himself in from feeling Conrad's teeth, but his system had already assigned him a task to accomplish and dealing with Conrad was not it.

Raising a hand, he pressed his palm against Conrad's chest, soothing over the planes of artificial muscle before his fingertips found the rims of his power cell. He applied a bit of pressure to let Conrad feel where his hand was, a silent threat that made a low rumble well up from Conrad's deep chest, like distant thunder. Connor ignored it, keeping his expression relaxed, his features deceptively soft. "We have other tasks to fulfill, Conrad. It would be detriment if we did not take care of them first." It was difficult to speak with those teeth locked on his lower lip, but finally Conrad released him reluctantly. The last thing Connor needed was the other android being clingy, he already got enough over protectiveness from Hank.

"There, the washer and dryer is near the back door." Connor smiled, his eyes lighting up as he felt a victory over Conrad. He gave a pat on the younger android's shoulder before pulling out some casual clothes from his closet and retreated into the bathroom to finally get himself clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'EEEEEY. I may or may not write another chapter tonight. Gotta' give these magic hands some break time after all that sinning.
> 
> **EDIT:**
> 
> Hey, I was thinking of trying to open an Ask/RP blog about Omega!Connor and wanted some general input from my readers. You can find more info [here](https://redsdesktop.tumblr.com/post/176222243898/dbh-idea) .


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Except someone is being a devious little bastard.

Conrad stepped back into Connor's room after doing as instructed, he heard the hum of the washing machine start in affirmative that the sheets would be washed shortly. Not wanting to linger about the house that had the strong scent of another alpha, the upgraded android retreated back to Connor's room, where he felt calmer with no need to be on the defensive posture. Gray eyes studied the room, taking note of all the details, wanting to know every little thing he could about Connor. Opening the closet door, he noticed everything was neat and organized, clean pressed jackets along with more casual civilian clothes. It was a reminder that Conrad had not acquired unmarked clothing of his own, not that he really had any inclination to either. He knew who he was and clothes didn't define him, so he had no impulse to change from his routine of wearing his black and stark white Cyberlife uniform.

He was in the process of rubbing his inner wrist along Connor's jackets, a possessive habit as dynamics scents came more prominently through their necks and wrists, when he heard a musical chime. A ringtone. Curious, Conrad turned his head, seeing that the terminal on Connor's desk flickered to life, revealing a electric translucent blue screen across the glass. In the center of it was an alert for an incoming call, a spike of aggression rose within him. Who was calling Connor's private terminal? Wanting to investigate whoever thought they were close personally enough with Connor, Conrad stepped closer. The sender was simply addressed as Elijah.

Connor had never brought up that name, Conrad had already processed all the co-workers at the Department and none had the first, middle, or last name of Elijah. Perhaps Connor was hiding something from him, which simply wouldn't do. There was a quick and efficient way to solve this as he sat down on the chair and accepted the incoming call. A window popped up on the screen, revealing a video video of another man who seemed to be lounging comfortably in a stylish red chair. Now having a face with a name, Conrad scanned the features, accessing the DPD's files to bring up information on this person.Elijah Kamski, the very man who invented androids. An elusive and eccentric man in recent years, retreating from society and Cyberlife, supposedly abandoning everything he'd built.

None of that really mattered as to the fact of why he was calling Connor.

"Hell- oh." His voice turned from a casual greeting to one of surprise when the human registered that the face he gazed on was not Connor's as he expected. Seeing how the human had been able to tell the difference so quickly meant something, perhaps it was the fact he'd created androids, were too familiar with them. It was a rational thought but that didn't ease his need to shove the man out of Connor's life."I was wondering when I'd finally be able to meet you, RK900. I was mildly surprised when I found out you'd been activated." Blue eyes seemed sparked with interest and Conrad felt like he was suddenly under a microscope, it was odd to be on the other end of the game of cat and mouse. It made him aware that perhaps this Elijah Kamski knew too much and Conrad should tread carefully.

Conrad remained silent, his gray eyes eerily still as they focused on Elijah, figuring it would be better not to say a word when faced against a challenging opponent. Elijah seemed all too happy to continue talking, ignoring the supposed intimidation as something more to be fascinated by. "I hadn't exactly planned on having you activated, but... Markus does seem to keep me on the edge of my seat. He's a pretty interesting android, wouldn't you say?" Elijah probed, but Conrad didn't reply, giving information to this man seemed like generally a bad idea. Though from how calm he seemed to be, it was like he already knew everything there was needed to know about androids. Which meant he was toying with Conrad.

"He was the first alpha I designed, created to assist one of my friends. Strong willed enough to put his life back on track." He waved a hand as if it was common knowledge, to Conrad it was. Markus seemed to enjoy reminiscent over Carl. Even when Conrad had been more machine, he'd been able to feel the emotion rolling off those words. Markus appeared more human than android in those moments, not the confident and inspiring leader of a society of free androids. He hadn't cared much about it at the time, simply logging it all so he could understand how deviancy worked, sorting out the pros and cons of the virus.

"I wanted to improve upon him, studying closer into how dynamics worked with humans." Elijah shifted in his seat as if becoming more invested in his topic, Conrad's brows lowered slightly. The posture hid something that Conrad couldn't figure out. An ulterior motive as if this story wasn't about Markus but about Conrad. "I found that in the human world an alpha becomes better in every way when they are paired with an omega. So, I wanted to test that theory. When the opportunity arouse, I took it." Conrad could feel a growl stirring within him, already able to see the path this dialogue was going.

"You see, I designed Connor to be paired with Markus." Elijah didn't need to elaborate, Conrad was certain the human didn't need to as he could see Conrad's shoulder straightening. Was his goal to rile him up? Perhaps this was why Connor never mentioned knowing Elijah, the man was a player, a scientist, and the androids were his game.

"Only one omega and two alphas, RK900. And you don't seem like the type to share. So what are you going to do?" Elijah teased, sitting up in his chair, leaning forward as he seemed eager to listen to what Conrad had to say about the situation.

"I'm certain that really isn't your concern, Kamski." Another voice joined the conversation as Connor entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Conrad finally turned his gaze away from the human on the screen to look at Connor, the man had changed into his charcoal slacks and his white button up shirt was still halfway undone up along his abdomen. Conrad's fingers twitched upon their resting places on his knees. He wanted to reach out and grab, to drag Connor near. If the shower had washed his scent off any, he needed to renew it. As Connor neared, he politely placed a hand on Conrad's shoulder and shoved, urging him up off the chair.

At first, Conrad resisted, he didn't want Connor facing off against this Elijah. It would be safer for the both of them to avoid this man in general. He couldn't allow their creator to give Connor any more ideas about Markus, the two were already close enough to make Conrad bristle with the need to show who Connor belonged to. When he didn't budge, Connor shoved harder, nearly shoving Conrad off the chair but the newer model easily caught himself and stood up. With the seat vacated, Connor easily slid into it, his back straight and his hands politely clasped in his lap. A posture he took whenever he was in the professional setting. Conrad stood close, practically hovering over Connor's back.

"I appreciate your concern and determination to keep tabs on your creations, Kamski. However, we are currently equal to humans." He didn't want to say free, since even androids still had to follow human laws.

"Connor, I see you've gained some interesting new developments." Elijah ignored Connor's words to gesture at all the bruises and bite marks that littered his skin, making him look like a leopard. "If androids wish to be like humans, then eventually they too must adapt and evolve to their surroundings." Vague, it wasn't even an answer to the topic, or so it seemed. There was more to Kamski than just the image he presented himself. An intelligent man who didn't seem to entirely want to sit doing nothing in his isolation. Even after leaving Cyberlife, he had tinkered and toyed with it from the outside, beyond Cyberlife's knowledge.

"If that's the way it has to be, Kamski, then we will. Is there anything else I may assist you with today?" Connor replied passively, it wasn't any wonder that he'd managed to go under the radar for so long, that not even Connor knew about his decent into deviancy because he was that convincing.

"No no, that'll be all. Make sure you say hi to Markus for me when you see him." Before Connor could give a polite farewell, the video call ended, leaving Connor staring at the screen as he took a moment to process all he'd learned. One hand rested on the desk now, fingers toying with a stylus, twirling it around his adept fingers. He wasn't even aware that he was maneuvering the stylus around, over, through his fingers with great dexterity as he processed it all. Kamski was a puzzle he could never solve, a mystery that frustrated him and intrigued him. He could only wonder what was the next test Kamski would enact. He had mentioned Markus and him, but at the end he had spoke of androids as a whole.

A hand blanketed over his, causing him to drop the stylus onto the desk, drawing him back to reality as he turned to look up at Conrad. Sking from both their hands deactivated, instinctively connecting together without hesitation. An impulsive desire to feel Conrad on a deeper level than physical. He could feel the desire to touch, to mark, to completely possess until he couldn't think of anyone but the other. Their thoughts were meshing to the point it was once more difficult to tell who's thoughts belonged to who. Even after the few times they had connected like this, it didn't make it any easier to tell where he began and ended.

Eventually, Conrad's hand pulled away, ending their connection and leaving Connor feeling like a piece of him was missing, a strange sensation he chose to ignore."You already know what I'm going to say, don't you?" Connor stated as he leaned back into his chair.

"Yes." Came an assertive reply to the unspoken words between them. Connor had felt the jealousy, the wariness Conrad had concerning Elijah, the desire to keep Connor from ever receiving contact from that human again.

"And you already know that your demands aren't going to be heeded." Connor continued despite the feel of those hands resting on his shoulders, tightening as if resisting the urge to drag Connor against him and make him bend to his will.

"Yes." Another short reply, hinting of the disapproval of Connor's decision but understanding the rationality of it. Keeping in contact with Kamski might give them a heads up on whatever the man was plotting. A vague warning was better than no warning.

"Then we've come to an agreement. Go shower and get ready, we need to go visit the doctor to get ourselves repaired before work tomorrow." Connor knew that technically it was a doctor, but calling the androids that helped repair other androids as mechanics reminded them that they were machines without awareness. Conrad gave one squeeze to Connor's shoulders before moving off to leave the room, he wasn't about to let Connor go off on his own, it was hard enough just to let the omega out of his sights.

Connor picked up the stylus off the desk once more, watching it spin around the tip of his index finger. He could only hope that Markus wasn't there at the android hospital. Simon had been placed in charge there. Now that Connor was experiencing having a partner of his own, he was starting to realize smaller details he'd over looked. Perhaps Elijah wasn't completely wrong when he'd mentioned how an omega could make an alpha stronger, perhaps it could work both ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo', since some of you guys liked the idea of an Omega!Connor Ask/Info blog, I decided to go through with it as a little side project.
> 
> Even if I don't receive asks, I'll still dump little tidbits of lore and info about this universe there in case you want some in depth information about this universe. 
> 
> You can find it [here](https://dbhdeviantdynamics.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO THREE OF YOU WANTED TO STAY AT CLUB ILLUMINAUGHTY.
> 
> YOU DEVIANTS.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Its a dry streak, better have your water.

Getting dressed was more of a struggle than usual, not that it was any fault of Connor's. Now that they were once again in private, Conrad seemed incapable of keeping his hands to himself, pressing up against Connor, being in what Connor could only decipher as 'affectionate'. Affection for Conrad was space-invading scent marking and rough bites along Connor's neck, all of which Connor thoroughly ignored as he put on his uniform. When Conrad was around, he didn't want to slip into his casuals, mainly because the man always wore his strict uniform and Connor wasn't about to look like a untidy mess when Conrad was nearby for comparison. 

Once he was done dressing, he half expected to need to force Conrad to dress as well, since the man seemed to be non-stop touching him. However, when Connor turned around, Conrad was already dressed and ready to leave, it appeared that being advanced meant he could easily multitask to even that level.At least it spared Connor the task of dressing the other android, though even with that high color of his shirt, Connor could see the bite marks he had left on the slight taller android. It was going to prove to be a bit troublesome at first but once the news grew old, things would calm down once more. He just needed to keep a level head, any sign of weakness and it would be preyed upon by the department's top gossipers.

"Ready?" Connor asked despite the way Conrad was standing there idle, waiting for him. Since this was Connor's idea, he would let the older android lead the way, that and he liked to keep Connor in his sights. After once last adjustment to his tie and shirt cuffs, Connor made his way out into the hall, the sound of the television reaching his ears, reminding him he'd have to move past Hank in order to leave. Not that he'd be the type to not tell Hank where he was going, not wanting the older alpha to worry needlessly. However, after having Hank find out about what he'd done with Conrad, he really wasn't looking forward to interacting with his partner just yet. The awkwardness was still fresh between them and it would take some times for both to adjust to the new member of their family.

As he made his way down the hall, hearing Conrad's footsteps match his own only a pace or two behind him, dogging his heels as usual. When Connor reached the living room, Hank was relaxing on the cough with some take out and Sumo was beside him, staring hungrily at the food Hank was eating. Connor felt a twinge of guilt as he was usually the one to make dinner for Hank, trying to press the man into a healthier lifestyle after so long. It looked like tonight Hank caught a break from what he called 'rabbit food'. 

"Hank, I'm going to get some repairs done and a check up to make sure everything is back in working order." He avoided telling why he was banged up, the answer was hanging heavily in the air between them. Hank turned around a little to look over his shoulder, first eyeing Connor to see if he could spot any wounds and then sourly to Conrad as the man had been the cause of Connor's need for repairs. While Conrad also needed to be patched up, Connor figured it would be better not to bring up the younger android with Hank for now. It would take a while and a lot of convincing but Connor was confident Hank would eventually ease up on Conrad. Connor would handle the android alpha properly, so Hank didn't need to stress himself out over it.

"Yeah yeah, just don't stay out too late, I don't have to warn you about how its still a shit show around here." Hank groused and shifted his position on the couch to get comfortable again. Still annoyed from Conrad's presence but at least he wasn't raging again, a good improvement. He opened the door, his systems already ordering a new doorknob so they could lock it again. Though anyone daring to break into the house would likely be on a suicide mission with two RK models taking up residence there. He wouldn't bother getting a spare key for Conrad, now that they were together, it would be difficult to shake the alpha off his trail for a little space.Hanks car was parked in the drive, but Connor wouldn't be feeling the safety of steel encasing him tonight, nor the smell of greasy fast food and leather seats. 

Since he didn't want Hank seeing all his wounds with a closer inspection, it was wise to leave him home. Which left Conrad's motorcycle parked in the shadows beside the house, tucked close so no one would bother it. It wasn't that anyone could properly ride it as its systems were coded specifically for Conrad, not that someone couldn't just trash it if they wanted to though. With one fluid motion, Conrad brushed past Connor as they neared the back, regaining control and taking the lead with practiced ease, as if he'd simply been humoring Connor. Connor would let it slide since the two wheeled vehicle was his area of expertise, He took the helmet offered to him, buckling it securely as he assumed his now usual position behind Conrad on the bike. 

He was less tense this time as he wrapped his arms around Conrad, balancing himself as the alpha connected with the bike so it hummed to life beneath them. The only downside to the moment was that the helmet prevented him from getting a sniff of Conrad's scent on the sly. Not wanting Conrad to know he was taking in the strong arctic scent in, so he had to settle with just turning his head and resting it on Conrad's back as the android slowly eased the bike backwards. Once they were on the streets, he let the bike do the rest of the work and starting off down the road. Connor transferred the address wirelessly to Conrad, letting him map out the best possible route for them to go. It was a weekday night so the traffic wasn't as bad since the rush hour had dwindled down. 

Time flew by as fast as the world around him, at first he'd been a bit wary of riding on a motorcycle, having calculated all the ways he could end up in an accident, the statistics of how car drivers were inconsiderate to people on bikes. Now though, he was starting to enjoy the rush, the way the wind felt tugging at his form, the way he was exposed to danger, giving him that electric thrill right up his spine. All too soon though, Conrad slowed down and turned into a parking lot. It was mostly empty, as most androids took the bus or taxi here. Androids weren't exactly programmed to drive, it was just another thing on Markus' list of troubles to solve in this android dominated city. Though the lack of ability to drive wasn't too much of a problem unless one needed to deliver goods with large truckers. 

As they came to a halt in a parking space, Connor unbuckled his helmet and pulled it off before dismounting first. Conrad was soon to follow once he set the kickstand into place and took the helmet from Connor to set on one of the handles. Once more, Connor took up the lead before the younger android could, leaving him to follow after the older model. If he suddenly stopped, he was certain one of his shoulders would end up brushing against Conrad's chest with how close he follow behind and slightly to the right of him. It was aggravating how quickly he was becoming used to Conrad's insistence on being close. 

As the glass doors slid open, activated by motion, Connor stepped into the pristine entry way to the android's version of a hospital. At the moment, there weren't any smaller practices for minor things like being torn into by a highly motivated and aroused alpha. It seemed like a slow night as only a scant few people were walking around, androids weren't exactly prone to accidents and most of their injuries came from others, humans and other androids alike. With the freedom of self awareness it didn't mean there would be peace. Conflicting programs, just like varying personalities with humans, lead androids to get into fights, especially since they were still new to controlling their emotions. 

Connor stepped up to the front desk, a model ST300 was sitting there, tapping on the screen of her terminal only to pause and look up when she noticed Connor. The nametag on her scrub claimed her name was Sandra, likely a self-given name to separate her from all the rest of the models that looked like her. There had been discussion among the Android community to construct new physical traits to help people distinguish themselves from others of their models. At the moment, there were more pressing matters to deal with and android part production had slowed down once Cyberlife was shut down. Thirium and spare parts were needed for those who had suffered through the revolution or had been living in abusive households before obtaining their freedom. 

"Hello, how may I help you two tonight?" There was a polite tone to her voice, since she'd been designed as a receptionist, she likely was well experienced in this line of work. It wasn't often that an android switched jobs so soon, but they had been starting to develop hobbies to build their skills in other areas. It would take some time for models to extend out from the jobs they had been created to do.

"Yes, both my partner and I have suffered some superficial injuries along with a loss in thirium. Its not an emergency but we would like to take care of it sometime tonight if there is anyone available." Connor replied formally, the receptionist glanced at Conrad a little warily as gray eyes stared coldly back. Out in public, Conrad seemed to have reverted to his usual dislocated machine self unless someone got too close to Connor. It couldn't be helped though, it would just feel out of place if Conrad was anything but imposing. Sometimes it would prove useful as well, rationally speaking. Conrad had been designed to hunt down deviants and criminals without mercy, lacking the compromising software Connor had and making him more machine than human. 

"You guys happen to be in luck then." Sandra chimed in and turned back to the terminal screen tapping away at it to find a nurse or doctor that was available. The response time was faster than a human, as all the workers here were connected to the building's network, allowing them to communicate and transfer information instantly. "What series of androids are you two from?"

"I'm an RK800 model and he's an RK900." It took a moment for Sandra to scan through the models as RK units weren't exactly marketed like more commercial ones were. Connor knew he had more models like himself, or rather used to. He hadn't seen any in Cyberlife after 60 had been shot by Hank.Connor had gone back to find the models that were meant for him to transfer his memory onto in case he died. They had all been either torn apart by over-enthusiastic revolutionaries or some were just downright missing. A worrying concern for Connor.

"I see, it seems Simon has requested to take you both in right away." She sounded a bit surprised by that, seeing how Simon had made himself out to be fairly decent at repairing androids. Too important to handle simple superficial wounds. Which meant he likely wanted to check in on Connor, the man was polite and nice, but a bit reserved at least when it came to Connor. Being taken care of by someone Markus trusted was a bit reassuring, there were still some androids out there who held a grudge against him, the feared deviant hunter.

"He'll see you in room 24 on the second floor." Sandra held out her hand, palm up, her skin deactivating at the fingertips. Connor reached out and touched his fingertips to hers, receiving the layout of the building along with instructions on how to get to the designated room. From that small professional contact, he could hear the faints of rumbles coming from behind him, reminding Connor that his younger upgrade was still there and still watching with disapproval of such contact. Luckily, Conrad remained immobile, his hands clasped behind his back despite the warning he just issued. Baby steps and small miracles.

"Thank you and have a great night." Connor said as he pulled his hand back before Conrad scared the poor girl. Turning away, he made his way to the elevator, knowing Conrad would follow and not let Connor escape from his sight. The elevator was a bit cramped with Conrad there, now in private he had pressed himself shoulder to shoulder, nearly crowding Connor against one of the mirrored walls of the elevator. Unable to breath from his lack of personal space, he deftly jabbed his elbow into Conrad's side. The impact made him flinch away, giving Connor enough space to smoothly step out of the elevator when the doors slid open.

Connor could feel the seething glare aimed at the back of his head, but still no complaints other than a flash of teeth in warning to Connor. Regardless, Conrad still followed after like an obedient guard dog. Upon reaching the marked door, Connor politely knocked. Conrad remained only a slightly respectable distance from Connor, but how long that would last was probably in a mater of minutes. He heard movement inside, steps advancing to the door moments before it slid open to reveal the blond haired android dressed in light blue scrubs and a white coat. Connor examined the other android, out of habit, though picking up higher levels of stress coming off him. Which only rose when he noticed Conrad was so close.

"I would like to speak with just Connor for a moment, if that would be alright with you two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hank, after being shoved in the bathtub by Connor:** I'm washing me and my clothes, bitch.  
>  **Connor:** He drunk as fuck.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild Violence.

Connor was moderately surprised from Simon's request, the other android was usually easy going. A man that had faith in whatever decision Markus made, someone reliable. Connor didn't know much about him aside from the fact he had supported Markus' judgement on Connor joining Jericho. Once that decision had been made, Simon accepted Connor when everyone else had their reserves.It was something respectable about the blond, not considered weak by bending without complaint, but the desire to be united in times of stress. It was one of the reasons he trusted Simon enough to be alone with him and it made him worry as Simon usually tended to handle things by himself.

Connor turned to look over to Conrad, he could already see the other man's jaw clenched slightly in disapproval of such an idea. He didn't say anything as he already knew the outcomes of this argument, that didn't mean he had to like it or completely accept it. Having seen how Conrad had bristled from the receptionist touching his hand, Connor thought it would likely be best for Conrad to stand outside the room. From all the bruises and wounds on his body, there would be a lot of touching and the last thing Connor wanted was an overly possessive alpha strangling one of Connor's allies."Stay here, it shouldn't take too long." In attempts to placate Conrad, Connor gave in and placed a hand on his arm, that small connection meant to soothe him.

It was brief before he nodded to Simon and the blond android opened the door just barely wide enough for Connor to squeeze into the room. It made him wonder if Simon was hiding something, which was a bit uncharacteristic. Reaching up, he rubbed his nose while moving over to sit on the exam table. Simon locked the door before returning to Connor, he appeared to be trying to look relaxed but nothing could escape Connor's notice, able to read the erratic spikes of stress as Simon fought to keep himself collected. "What's going on, Simon? What did you want to talk about?"

Simon seemed to hesitate before he took a seat in an office chair near the desk. Elbows on his knees as he leaned forward enough to rake his hand through his hair, trying to find a place to start. "It started this morning when I came into work. I kept getting system errors, my tasks kept getting jumbled up, like I couldn't really concentrate. So I decided to go through a scan to see if anything was malfunctioning, but everything seemed to be working optimally. I even had a couple of the other nurses give me an exam in case a fresh pair of eyes might find something overlooked. But everything was running smoothly."

Connor frowned a little, it was concerning to hear that not even a man who had studied so hard after the revolution so he could take care of all the injured androids to be unable to repair himself. Connor remained silent, letting Simon continue when he wished. There was always a time to push someone for answers but this wasn't it. Simon was a friend and Connor would be understanding and patient. It wasn't often that Simon would go out of his way to ask for help or advice, so it had to be something serious.

"As the day wore on, I thought the air conditioning broke, so I called a repairman in to fix it. Only to be told it was running properly. So I ran a diagnostics on my internal cooling systems, they were running fine but no amount of fresh air could help me cool down." Connor stilled a little, the first conclusion he wanted to come to was that he remembered that feeling. That intolerable warmth that made him feel like his insides were going to melt. Connor's gaze studied Simon a bit more closely, nose twitching slightly to analyze the air but the room was empty of Simon's smell. As if he wasn't even there.

"I see you've come to the same conclusion I have. It should be impossible though. All androids aside from the RK series are betas right?" Simon broke through Connor's thoughts, having observed Connor's expression well enough. So this is why Simon didn't want Conrad to join him, it would definitely be dangerous to have an alpha around when an omega was in heat. Though since Connor and Conrad were bonded no, the upgraded android should be able to resist another omega's heat. Though Conrad seemed to exhibit more primitive alpha traits than normal modern alphas.

"Since I wasn't getting any errors in my programming I decided to see if there had been any changes recently made. Usually updates are logged, but since Cyberlife supposedly went down, we haven't received any updates. When I found the shifts in my system, uncatalogued, I knew someone had messed with my programming and I don't have the power to change it." Simon pressed onward, looking more and more stressed, Connor understood what he was going through, to unexpectedly be thrust into a new level of deviancy that no one understood. Conrad already knew the one who'd been behind this, the only one left who had access to the Android mainframe. Kamski.

Connor would have to discuss this with Markus soon, if Kamski was planning on changing androids into other dynamics, there would be absolute chaos in android society. It wasn't something they needed when they were still trying to put themselves together. "Did you contact Markus?" Connor figured Markus would be the first person Simon alerted, but then again since Markus was an alpha, that may be a bad idea.

"I did, he said he'd be over soon. I can't tell him what's happening, so that's why I brought you here to pass on the information. You've gone through this as well, correct?" Connor nodded, though he really didn't want to elaborate on how he had handled his heat. 

"You should probably go home and stay there until things calm down. Its going to be hard, but I found it easier just to give in to all those desires. As long as you stay indoors, you don't want to do something you might regret." Connor had numerous times thought about contacting Conrad during his heat, to beg the other android to come over just so he could reach some level of satisfaction. He was glad he hadn't, it had been too early and Connor would've never forgiven himself. "Usually omegas produce a strong smell when they're in heat, but I don't smell anything from you."

Simon blinked for a moment before remembering something, straightening up, he pulled down the collar of his scrub, revealing a thick roll of bandages over where his scent gland would be. A smart move. While there were only two alpha androids currently in existence, human alphas would be lured in by the artificial scent as well, so it was better safe than sorry."Would you mind taking it off for a moment? I'd like to see if how omega androids react to another omega in heat." He knew he was asking a lot from Simon, but both understood that it was better to get this information now before this new deviancy spread like wildfire and no way to predict how androids would react.

Simon peeled off the medical tape, careful not to ruin his skin as he peeled it off just enough that he let his scent free into the room. Immediately the smell of the room shifted, Connor couldn't breathe without tasting Simon's scent on his tongue. It made Connor feel a little agitated, not aggressive in a way, but wanting to get away from the smell. It was the typical response for omegas, an instinct that kept them away from each other during this time. Omegas in heat could become territorial and aggressive if they thought someone was intruding into their area or trying to steal their partner away during this stressful time. Connor closed his eyes to concentrate on not bolting out of the room to get some fresh air, it was during that time he heard muffled voices from outside the door.

Outside the room, Conrad had stood in front of the door with his hands clasped behind his back, letting himself go still as he waited for Connor's return, he tried to listen in to the conversation, but the door and walls had been mostly soundproofed to give patients privacy, so all Conrad could hear was muffled noises. As he waited, he heard someone's booted feet walking down the hall, making Conrad's head turn almost mechanically to investigate who would approach and if he should warn off. However, his eyes caught sight of Markus heading his way, making his body tense a little. He didn't really want Markus around Connor, his older android counterpart always seemed quite easygoing with the revolutionary leader. A little too easy going for Conrad's liking.

"Conrad. I didn't expect to see you here." Markus seemed to be bothered by Conrad's presence, which was a little unusual since Markus always seemed to have a confident but light command about him. It only served to make Conrad restless as well, on edge with the other alpha getting closer. It took more effort than usual not to curl his lip at Markus.

"Connor and I had a bit of a rough time last night and needed some repairing." Conrad responded icily, there was a sharp tone to his voice that was warning Markus away from the idea of Connor. Markus stopped just out of arms reach, his feet slightly spread apart in a bracing stance, a silent posture that meant he was ready for a fight. It was unusual for Markus to be posturing like this. While Conrad was a dangerous, Markus never took him as a threat he couldn't handle even though Conrad had won out through a majority of their fights. 

"Simon contacted me and said it was important that I see him." Markus looked pointedly at Conrad who was standing in front of the door that contained Simon and Connor. However, Conrad didn't budge, he wasn't about to let Markus go in there with Connor when Conrad wasn't there to make sure the other alpha knew who Connor belonged to.He would barely tolerate the beta, but he would not tolerate another alpha being near the older android.

"Conrad, I think it would be in both our best interest if you move aside." There was a growl in Markus' tone, a rare sound to hear but Conrad had heard it before during their scuffles. This time it held a more serious note which only served to make Conrad's eyes darken a little, his own growl rumbling from his throat to match Markus' threat. Tension was building in the air and it was only a matter of time before someone snapped. This time Conrad wasn't going to play nicely, he was going to prove that Connor was his and his alone and warn off Markus. However, Markus didn't seem to want to back down or at least ease the tension between them. Instead he fueled it by taking a step forward, intruding on Conrad's space.

Conrad was completely still, his glare frigid and unblinking as they met green/blue eyes that would not yield. Conrad didn't know who moved first, but he found himself and Markus slamming into the ground, the harsh white tile merciless against his shoulder as the two alphas struggled to maintain the dominant position. Markus went to swing a right hook against Conrad's face as the upgraded android had his hands wrapped around the older model's throat, wanting to crush it beneath him palms. When the fist drew close to Conrad's face, he jerked his head to meet the fist with an open maw. Teeth dug into mocha toned skin, denting the plates beneath it as Conrad caught the fist in a brutal bear trap of his jaws. Hot thirium splashed upon his lips and tongue, dribbling down his chin as Markus continued to struggle beneath him, making the wound worse.

What Conrad didn't expect was an outside force slamming into his side, the heel of a dress shoe digging into the tender part between his inner plates. While the hit was strong, it wasn't enough to knock him away from his opponent, he needed to eliminate the other alpha so no one would come between him and Connor. When the hit to his side didn't deter him, the second attacker bit down on the back of his neck without restraint, sharp little teeth tearing through skin and plates into the tender wiring of his body. He took a sharp breath and was suddenly overpowered by the smell of bitterness, a familiar scent laying under it. It alerted him that it was his own omega who'd been attacking him. Surprised and annoyed that his omega would dare try to stop him, he jerked his head to glare at Connor, ripping his neck from those teeth in turn.

However, it was the distraction Markus needed to slam his unabused fist right into the side of Conrad's face with enough force to send Conrad stumbling to the side. Markus was about to go in for another attack when a hand on his arm stopped him, looking over to see Simon had entered the hall, the slight wrinkles in the corners of his eyes hinting of the stress he was experiencing. Conrad pushed himself up onto his feet, not wanting to be on the ground while the other alpha was up, not willing to give even the slightest power to Markus.Connor's LED was blinking red in warning, seemingly more angry than the two alphas but his expression remained soft, deceptively so.

"Now isn't the time for you two to be fighting, especially in a hospital. I would expect Conrad to be unable to control himself, but you, Markus?" Connor sounded like he was scolding the two, maybe he picked up more from Hank than he first assumed, the way Hank tried to scold either him or Sumo, but unable to really be angry at the two of them. "Simon, I think it would be for the best to go home and take a break until you feel better. I'll explain everything to Markus in the meantime." Connor shifted his gaze over at Conrad who seemed to nearly be leaning over Connor, subtly trying to cover the older android in his scent. "I'll get one of the other nurses to patch Conrad up, maybe even put a muzzle on him since he can't behave himself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I slept so long today, I thought I went into summer hibernation.
> 
>  
> 
> OH UH OH  
> YOU WERE THE FIRST ONE  
> OH UH OH  
> YOU WERE THE LAST ONE
> 
>  BIDEO KILLED THE RADIO STAR


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW. Meaning Illuminaughty meme-bers only past this point.
> 
> Have another 4k words of smut as a reward.
> 
> My internet was down all day and I didn't get it back until 2 am, so here's you're reward for being patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Since I've had a couple of people bring up that this appears to be non-consensual, I'm going to put a warning label on it. I don't want to upset anyone by not warning them beforehand.

It had been a few weeks since Connor had found out about Kamski's plan and he had thought the change would spread like deviancy had throughout the androids. However, there were no reported changes in the android community, Markus had alerted the androids of the risk of changing dynamics and had insisted that any change be notified to the local hospital. He should be thankful for nothing happening, but he couldn't help to feel like he was on the edge of his seat, waiting for the other shoe to drop. He wouldn't allow himself to feel at ease, thinking if he did, then all chaos would break out and Connor wanted to be prepared for the fallout. He'd been staring at his terminal screen nearly the entire day when Conrad had insisted they go home.

By insisted, Conrad meant dragging the older android back, ignoring all protests. Connor knew he should get some rest, he'd be of no use if his stress levels were too high. Hank had already left to go watch the game and have a few drinks at the bar, as Connor didn't really allow alcohol in the house. Which meant it would just be him, Conrad, and Sumo left in the house, in turn that meant Conrad would be more free with his touches, a bit more aggressive without Hank getting in the way. The idea of that both made him excited and annoyed. Annoyed because of how easily he reacted to the idea of Conrad touching him, the younger android had oddly been more reserved today. Keeping his distance, only glancing his way every so often to make sure COnnor was there before he returned to his work. 

Connor hadn't realized how much he'd missed the brief touches Conrad managed to slip in throughout their day, a simple brush of their shoulders, or leaning in to whisper something that would make his thirium pump quicken. He thought it'd be a relief to receive a break from all that torment and now he felt a little barren and it was a love-hated feeling. As they stepped into the dark house, Connor crouched down to greet Sumo as per tradition, the large Saint Bernard giving a soft but pleased woof. Conrad moved closer, having fallen into such traditions and crouched beside Connor so he could stroke his nimble but powerful fingers along Sumo's head. He was more calm than Connor's eager ruffling of the dog's fur. 

It was then he felt the first touch of Conrad's hand sliding up along the back of his neck, making him shiver involuntarily from the sudden sensation on his sensitive skin. Connor's brown eyes shifted to land on Conrad who was watching him in the darkness of the room, having no real need to turn on the lights. His silhouette always still, never restless like Connor's hands tended to be. Conrad's fingers slid along one side of his jaw before his finger and thumb captured Connor's chin, angling it up slightly for the perfect position. Connor could see Conrad move closer, those gray eyes near glowing in the dark from their sheer intensity, making Connor's breath catch in his throat.

Lips meshed against his own, slow at first as if Conrad was savoring the feel of Connor's soft lips against his own firmer ones. Moving as if he were going to devour Connor whole in a single kiss, his own head tilting so he could press deeper into the kiss. Teeth scraped over Connor's lips, Conrad barely keeping himself together it seemed. Connor leaned in, he couldn't resist, not after having gone without Conrad's touch the entire day. The younger android seemed to know how to play Connor so well that it was infuriating and arousing all at the same time. Once Connor was leaning into the kiss, Conrad's commanding hand on his chin slid up to cradle his face, to hold it like a lover. Connor's tongue slid out from between his lips, dragging over Conrad's lower lip to entice the other male to join him in making the kiss more intimate. However, Conrad refused to part his lips to Connor, making the older android's craving that much stronger.

The skin on Conrad's hand deactivated, peeling back to reveal his white plating, Connor instinctively followed suit on his cheek, desiring that connection to his very core that not even his own stubbornness could deny.Within an instant, he suddenly felt a rush, like someone opening the floodgates as their systems intermingled, tangling together in such an intricate manner that Connor couldn't help but to moan against Conrad's lips, the sound resonated from Conrad in a low groan.It was because this overwhelming rush, he didn't realize what Conrad was up to until he couldn't stop it. With their systems connected, Conrad was able to suddenly seize control over the both of them, able to navigate the intertwined mess with ease now as he'd adapted far quicker than Connor had. 

His vision flickered as he looked up at Conrad in surprise, those slate gray eyes watching him with the focus of a predator who'd just managed to snag his prey, it was the last thing Connor saw before his system was forced into standby mode.

When Connor came two, his LED flickered and swirled blue and his eyes slowly opened. As expected, he could see a familiar ceiling above him, making him wonder how long he'd been in standby mode. His systems didn't seem to be in proper working order, nothing seemed to be working when he commanded it to. That wasn't limited to his internal programs either. When he tried to sit up, he found that his arms wouldn't budge and they were oddly restrained behind his back, from the pressure and width, it appeared to be from wide leather restraints that went from wrist up to his elbows. With such an awkward position, he could get the strength to simply rip himself free from the padded leather. The reason why he was restrained in such a fashion was none other than the man sitting on his knees between Connor's legs.

Conrad was busy feathering adoring kisses along the inside of one of Connor's smooth thighs, lip lingering whenever he found a freckle on the skin. He tried to move his legs, but soon found them to be restrained in a awkward manner as well. Heavy padded leather around Connor's lower thigh and upper calf kept his led bent and tucked permanently, preventing him from struggling. Connor clenched his teeth, digging his small but sharp canines in a rubber tubing. A bit that had been wedged into his mouth, secured by two straps around his head, preventing him from spitting it out. He growled out in warning, gaining Conrad's attention finally. Those eyes molten silver as they crawled up Connor's naked form like a feast had been laid out before him. 

Conrad crawled closer, hovering over Connor's restrained body as he pushed his slim waist between Connor's, his knees wedging under Connor's backside to force his ass up at and angle, perfectly fitting against Conrad's groin, when Connor could already feel how hard the younger model was. Conrad's hand reached down, curling a leather leash around his hand slowly, letting Connor watch before he gave it a harsh yank. Connor found himself being dragged up from the heavy leather collar snug against his neck, tight enough that it would make him aware of each breath. Now that he was forced to sit up on his knees, straddling Conrad's hips, the younger android brushed the back of his knuckles along Connor's soft cheek with a dangerous obsession.

"I've allowed you to get away with so much, Connor." That silken voice was heavy with a threat, sending a spark of excitement skittering over his skin. "I feel like its time to give you a reminder of who the alpha is. Who _your_ alpha is." Conrad put an emphasis on that, making sure Connor knew as if Connor could ever forget with Conrad always around.Always demanding to hear Connor say his name as if the word itself gave him pleasure. From the way the android always reacted, there was no doubt it gave Conrad some sort of satisfaction. Connor didn't like the idea of being owned, as if he were property. He'd been a servant of Cyberlife from the beginning of his admittedly short life but to Connor, it felt like an eternity.

Conrad was different though, his touch wasn't cold and unfeeling, it was warm and the way his hands moved across his skin in pure worship as if he needed to possess Connor with ever inch of his body.Conrad gave the leash some slack, letting Connor fall back onto the bed and once more Connor felt exposed with his lack of clothes. It wasn't fair as Conrad was still in his black slacks and silken black dress shirt, and yet somehow the idea of Conrad still being clothed was highly erotic to watch how Connor's skin stood out against the black fabric. Conrad leaned over his body, his lips gracing the older model's skin to leave languid, sloppy kisses along that sunkissed skin. Connor's breathing increased, dark brown eyes like melted chocolate observed as Conrad's kissing began to trail lower and lower. The other male took his time, making that anticipation coil and build within Connor, pushing him to his breaking point.

Strong hands lifted Connor's folded legs, spreading them wide to give his body space as his head dipped to get his first taste of Connor's cock. It was a slow drag to lavish Connor's sensitive skin with warm wetness up along the underside of his cock, making Connor squirm to his best ability. A shameful whine slipped from him as he momentarily lost control when Conrad blew cool air over the slicked skin, the change of temperature so shocking that there was nothing Connor could do but give in. When those satiny but firm lips captured the head of his cock, Connor's head jerked back, pressing into the pillow as more of those intimate sounds were freed from around the rubber bit lodged across his mouth. 

That tight suction made his entire length ache, his lower abdomen coiled with heat and already he could feel himself getting wet. It was what Conrad hand planned on as the rich, inviting scent gained his attention, one over his hands slid down along Connor's plush inner thigh to delved between those legs until he could feel that slick coating his fingertips. As a reward for Connor giving him what he desired, Conrad's mouth descend, painfully slow as he took Connor's cock into his mouth. That devilish tongue pressing and curling, dancing expertly along that hyper sensitive skin, driving all thoughts away until Connor could do nothing but fall before Conrad. His hips jerked, trying to thrust into that wet heat, but he was unable to gain the leverage to properly do so. This insubordination cause Conrad to growl, the vibration of his mouth around Connor only served to make a higher pitched moan leave him. Though that was soon interrupted when Conrad thrust two fingers into his backside without warning, making his back arch up off the mattress. Connor cried out as the rubbed tube bit into the corners of his lips with a more bruising force. 

Conrad's mouth pulled back, his tongue laving over the tip to collected the bit of pre that had been forced out when Conrad's fingers had forcefully thrust against Conrad's artificial prostate. Conrad lifted his head, a string of saliva and spend connecting the tip of his tongue with the tip of Connor's cock. Connor could feel those eyes on him, imploring him to look. Unable to resist the silent demand, Connor's eyes rolled back down to face him and the sight that awaited him. He froze, overwhelmed by how _hot_ Conrad looked, such a perfectionist leaving a mess while pleasuring his omega, those eyes looking at him like a starving wolf and Connor was his next meal.With a swipe of his tongue, he broke that cord of saliva and cum and moved his head to nuzzle his face against one of Connor's pillowy thighs affectionately. 

While doing so, he continued to move his fingers, curling them to stroke their tips along Connor's insides, coercing his body to produce more slick. He was playing Connor's body so expertly that Connor had lost control over his own body long ago, wanting to lose himself in the pleasure his alpha would give him.When Connor's eyes fluttered close and his head tilted back, lured in by the gentle actions and slow burn of pleasure Conrad's fingers gave. In that moment, Conrad decided to take Connor by surprise by suddenly sinking his teeth into that tender thigh of the older android. Connor's cry was muffled, by now his own saliva began to leak from the corners of his mouth, unable to swallow with the bit forcing his lips to remain parted. 

Conrad's lips soon sealed over the bite, his thick canines piercing the skin neatly this time as he applied suction, pulling that liquid hot thirium into his mouth as if addicted to have every possible thing he could gain from Connor in his need to dominate. Already, Conrad's scent of brisk alpine air with a hint of pine was filling the room, making Connor lightheaded and wanting to roll himself into the scent to that it stained his skin permanently. He could feel those fingers inside him, moving too slowly as they pulled back until the tips remain, curling along just the inside of the rim to make Connor writhe. He needed more, his body was burning up and the only way to relieve this gnawing hunger was to reach that climax again. If he was going to submit to Conrad, the alpha was obligated to satisfy Connor's every need and desire. 

As if sensing Connor's thoughts, those heated metal toned eyes lifted to catch Connor's, his lips still pressed against Connor's thigh as if reluctant to release his purchase. After one last pull of thirium, Conrad released the abused flesh, taking his time to drag his tongue lovingly over the pierced skin, collecting any of the blue blood that threatened to spill. "Do you want me?" He asked, full well Connor couldn't reply with that bit wedged in his mouth. "Do you want me to fuck you?" His voice was a husky growl, sending shivers of delighted anticipation fanning out over his skin and his cock twitched in response. His entire body was practically humming with Connor's lust to be touched and pleased. 

"I don't think you're ready just yet." Conrad almost purred maliciously as he reached over to something on the bed, something COnnor couldn't see. Fingers pulled out from Connor's backside, leaving him feeling woefully empty and unsatisfied, his jaws clenched tighter, leaving indents in the rubber.He was forced to watch as Conrad brought a circular object of some kind into view but didn't seem to bother wanting to explain to Connor what it was. However, Connor soon found out as the ring was slipped over his cock before tightened near painfully around his cock, restricting the flow of thirium. Connor squeezed his eyes shut against the feeling that caused his cock to ache even worse now. 

"When I'm done with you, there will be no doubt that you belong to me." Conrad murmured as he moved to retrieve something else, Connor didn't get a chance to see before it was pressed against his ass for a moment, gathering the slick around its rounded end to use it for lube. That was all Conrad seemed to do with that one object before another came into play, this one had a narrower rounded tip and the way Conrad was pressing it against his ass, he knew what was going to happen. Conrad eased the plug into Connor's ass, letting the older android feel every inch of it as his body stretched to fit the intrusive plug. Once he felt it all the way in, Connor could hardly swallow, unable to think from the way his body had easily accepted the intrusion.

The feel of something light tickled his inner thighs, fur, the younger android had acquired a butt plug with a tail and the sensation of light fur tickling across his skin was just as pleasurable as the way Conrad twisted the plug inside him, making Connor moan shamelessly. That was nothing compared to what Conrad did next as pressed his fingers against the broad handle of the plug, his skin receding as he activated the electronics within the plug. Instantly Connor was assaulted by a vibration, a low hum that made his body twist in order to escape such and extreme and instantaneous amount of pleasure. Conrad's hands were brutal as they shoved Connor back down onto the bed, his bruising touch preventing him from escaping his punishment. 

At the edges of Connor's eyes welled translucent pearly blue tears that at the moment Conrad pinned him down, they spilled to streak along his freckled skin. He wasn't in pain or sad but the pleasure was so intense that he couldn't help to be overwhelmed by it. Conrad leaned over to press light kisses along those trail of tears as if to soothe them away with decadent affection. It did help to get Connor to go a bit still, unable to keep his body entirely still from the feel of that low vibration constantly stirring his insides. Connor closed his eyes, feeling those lips press against each one in comfort, but it was all a lie. A deceit to lure Connor into a false sense of Comfort before Conrad made his next move.

Another vibration was suddenly pressed against his cock, making Connor yelp against his bit and his body jump and he began struggling again. Immediately Conrad's heavier body blanketed over him, shoving him forcefully down onto the mattress as the vibrator that had been previously slicked ran along the underside of Connor's cock without mercy. There was no shred of will left within Connor now as he sobbed against the bit, tears spilling freely from the corners of his eyes. He felt the desire to climax, it was right there and yet when he tried to give in he was painfully denied by the cock ring. He cried out as that denial ran hard within his system, errors flashing before his eyes as that harsh but lusting face above his own watched him suffer in a pleasurable demise.

"I want to hear you beg." Came a rough demand as Conrad's free hand reached up to the buckle of Connor's bit, loosening it so it fell free of Connor's mouth. Light blue bruises stained the corners of his lips, saliva was messy along his cheeks. 

"Conrad." He said before he could stop himself, his voice was weak, trembling and if he'd been in his right mind he would've been disgusted with himself. Right now though, he just needed release, needed mercy from Conrad. 

"Tell me what you want. Beg for it." The younger android growled, his lips curling to bare his teeth as he'd grown just as desperate from watching how wanton Connor had became before him. His chest heaving rapidly and erratically, hitching whenever he moved and caused the vibrating plug inside him to shift just slightly. Pre dribbled down his length, making the sensations worse as he could feel it roll and slide over his hyper sensitive skin. Connor found it difficult to access his words, everything was scrambled but he knew he had to answer. Seeing how it was taking Connor too long to respond, Conrad pressed the head of the vibrator wand right to the underside of the crown, making Connor's hips jerk needily. Blue stained his cheeks, down his neck and the tips of his ears, he'd never thought he'd become this broken down to where he could no longer find the will to resist.

"Please," Connor gasped, his head rolling side to side as he tried his best to writhe, to gain some sort of relief of escape from the pleasure that threatened to completely drown him. He choked on the moan that rose up within him, but it wouldn't go away. "I need you inside me Conrad. I'm yours, I'm yours." Connor chanted, giving whatever Conrad wanted to hear as long as he gave Connor some mercy.It seemed to appease Conrad, or maybe he too was at his limit after seeing such a shameless display from a man who prided his independence above all else. Instantly those rough hands framed Connor's face and those lips crushed against his own with a violent need. Conrad's hips thrust harshly against Connor's ass, causing the plug to shift and press into Connor. The older android whined into Conrad's lips and Conrad shoved his tongue into that hot mouth, conquering the stubborn omega beneath him. Their saliva mixed into a lustful concoction of their desires, an aphrodisiac that drugged them even higher into their passions.

Conrad couldn't stop himself, his hips brutal as he was still trapped in his pants and shirt, unable to feel that perfectly imperfect skin of the male that he owned, that he craved every second of every day until his entire life was consumed by the thoughts of Connor. Conrad's hands shook as they removed from Connor's face, he was far too impatient to take his time properly undressing, he needed to be inside Connor right then and there or he'd go completely made with his desire. Their tongue warred in Connor's mouth, dancing trying to vye for dominance as Conrad tore at his own clothes, threads stood no chance against his strength and soon tattered remains of his shirt and lower garments littered over the sheets.

The moment he felt fresh air on his skin, Conrad shoved his body down, forcing Connor into the mattress so their skin meshed together, heavy scents staining each other's skin. Conrad's flesh was noticeably paler, lacking the random little flecks and blemishes on Connor's warmer toned skin. His body rocked, rubbing himself completely over Connor, wanting to remember every nook and cranny the other android's body had as it formed so perfectly against him. Conrad could feel the way Connor struggled, yearning to grab and demand more from his alpha, but he remained confidently restrained. Conrad was completely in control here and he wasn't about to give in, no matter how much he loved having Connor fight back. This was to prove a point, to satisfy his alpha instincts that had been stepped on recently.

His hand wedged between their restless hips, fingertips finding the cockring around Connor's length and loosening it, Connor letting out a moan of relief from the pressure and Conrad thought the other android would come right then and there. Gathering some of Connor's slick after tossing the plug away, he used it to lather himself, just the feel from his own hand made his head bow and his body trembled with barely restrained need. He couldn't hold himself back any longer as he positioned himself and didn't give Connor the chance to brace himself before he gave one harsh thrust to completely hilt himself into the older android beneath him.

Connor felt the way his body was suddenly stretched again, this time with something hotter and heavier, more fulfilling to have his alpha deep inside him again. His head shoved back into the pillows as he cried out in relief, feeling himself reach that edge and yet he couldn't find the last nudge to push him over. Growing blind in his desperation, he struggled against his bonds, almost wildly as his mind was lost to the pleasure, the need for that last push. Hands gripped at his hips, that familiar bruising force kept him from moving too much as Conrad leaned over him, his own gray eyes wild with a tone of feral nature burning right through Connor. There was no pause for either, neither would tolerate it as Conrad began to move his hips with a brutal pace and yet Connor's voice filled the room to beg for more, always more. The feel of the cock slamming home quickly inside him, pushing against that sweet spot that sent more of his pre cum spilling out, splattering over his lower abdomen and yet he still couldn't obtain his end goal.

From this position, they could hold gazes, could lose themselves in seeing what the other saw, their lusts rising up to match, Conrad's hungry stare meeting Connor's demanding one and they knew within that moment they could fulfill each other, could complete each other in a way no one else could. In that moment it was pure perfection, the world no longer mattered as their bodies belonged to each other intimately. This kind of ownership was a two way street, giving each other a open trust that made them feel so raw and exposed and open to the feeling of pure unfiltered ecstasy coursing through their systems. And then it was finally time to take that next step.

Conrad was the first to move, he felt that building tension in his body, drawing his muscles taut under pale skin, alerting him that he was about to tip over that edge. He lunged within a blink of an eye, his maw opening to reveal his dangerous ivories before the slammed home on the side of Connor's neck. Connor's voice echoed in the room as the sound was pure bliss as Conrad's teeth tore past skin and plates, embedding deeply into Connor's synthetic muscles and tubings that pumped molten hot thirium through his overheated body. The skin on Conrad's lips receded immediately, allowing him to connect through Connor's damaged skin.

There it was, that high that couldn't be obtained until they spilled each other's emotions and feelings all into one system, melding together mind and body to become one in every sense of the word. It was rapture as their bodies seized, reaching their orgasms at the same time, Conrad spilling himself into the older android and Connor loosed himself all over their abdomens. White filled their visions, no alarms, no warnings, just emptiness that consumed them, brought them over the edge to make them feel lighter than air. It was too much and at the same time it wasn't enough, they wanted to stay there for eternity, to feel this carefree forever together, joined into one presence. The outside world, where their bodies slowed and stilled as their LEDs flickered dangerously red before flickering out into a low standby mode as the sensation had once again overloaded their systems and forcing them into another reboot.

Still, they found peace together, a sense of belonging without fear or worry, remaining in each others' warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To find my statement on the matter, please read my blog post on it [here](https://redsdesktop.tumblr.com/post/176331655993/i-just-finished-reading-the-newest-chapter-and-i).


	18. DBH Discord Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a DBH discord sub-server for writers and they had a prompt challenge I figured I'd give a shot at. I chose the NSFW prompt so it has sex mention in it but nothing actually dirty in it.
> 
> The requirements are:  
> \- _At least 200 words, this is over 600._  
>  \- _The characters: Hank, Reed, Connor, and RK900_
> 
> Prompt:  
>  _Fowler's called these four in to discuss a public indecency incident in the bathroom. What went down?_

Connor didn't understand why he was being summoned to Captain Fowler's office but he wasn't one to say no to the man in charge, that man did tend to be a bit frightening when angry. So Connor stood up from his chair and adjusted his tie, which had gone loose without him noticing. He knew why though, the culprit was the younger android following after him like an imposing guard dog. RK900, or Conrad as Connor had dubbed him after some time of getting annoyed with the mouthful of addressing the stoic android by his model number.

As he opened the door to the captain's office, Gavin and Hank were already there. Hank looking nonplussed about the situation but Gavin seemed unusually smug, which meant he had something up his sleeve. That wasn't exactly the most encouraging sight upon entering to Captain's office. Connor stood near Hank, easily keeping his face schooled to a casual looking. Charming perhaps in order to hopefully ease Captain Fowler's ire. Conrad assumed a more strict stance beside Connor, back rigid and hands clasped behind his back. At first glance, anyone would assume he hadn't reached deviancy yet, but Connor knew better, he still bore the marks under his clothes.

"How may I be of assistance, Captain Fowler." Connor asked politely, trying his best to defuse the situation before it exploded. Hank wasn't making eye contact with Connor and appeared like he wanted to be anywhere else but here in a office that had four alphas and an omega in it. An omega who strongly scented of Conrad. No matter what Connor did, he couldn't hide the smell of the other android on him. 

"Yeah, I'd like you to explain why Detective Reed here is telling me that he caught the two of you plas-" He paused to take a deep breath and pinch the bridge of his nose as he corrected himself. "Androids rutting in the god damn bathroom? This is a workplace, not Club Eden!" As Fowler's voice rose, Connor was tuning him out as he was in a bit of shock at the fact someone, not just anyone but Gavin Reed, had caught him bent over one of the sinks with Conrad behind him. It had been pretty erotic at the time, watching himself and Conrad in the mirror, but still, he was usually well put together. One slip up, the one time he hadn't been able to resist Conrad's persistence and he'd been caught.

Hank pushed himself up out of his seat, now that it was said and out in the open the man wanted out of there, no one wanted to hear about their son's sex life, especially with a partner who the man disapproved of, sort of. "Alright, god damn it, I'm out of here, I'm not gonna' sit here and listen to you talk about these two-" He waved a hand at Conrad and Connor, the latter which looked away slightly with a bit of embarrassment. Hank had never been one to be able to stand the fact that his partner and pseudo-son was having sex, with anyone. It was an uncomfortable topic for him and Connor wished he hadn't heard what Connor and Conrad had been doing to spare the poor old alpha.

Connor turned his gaze back to Captain Fowler, how looked like he was going to bust a vein in his forehead if Connor didn't sooth this over and fast. "I'm sorry, Captain. Conrad is still getting accustomed to society, but I'll be sure to correct him on this." He glanced over at Conrad, who had shifted those stale gray eyes onto Gavin as if he'd just found a new prey to toy with, the lack of expression on his sharp features only attributed to his cold exterior. He looked like he had every intention of wrapping his hands around Gavin's throat and strangling the man, who in turn simply flipped him off.

"Now if you'll excuse us, I have a lot of work to get started on."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None, some fluff and then some plot.

The first sensation Connor felt was the feel of warm water from his chest down.

Opening his eyes with a start, he stared at the familiar tile wall of Hank's bathroom. It was disorienting to fall asleep in one place and wake up in another without even waking up during the transition. Usually Connor was more alert to disturbances, maybe he really had let himself go a little too much last night. Then again he hadn't been able to help himself, his stress levels had been at dangerous levels. He recalled what Conrad had done to him last night, the way he made Connor forget about everything else. Though that didn't explain why he was in a tub of water.

Upon further inspection he also became aware of a sturdy body against his back, only one person was allowed to be so close. Conrad must have powered up first and brought him here, knowing Connor would likely want to get cleaned up first thing. It was... oddly sweet of the other android, making Connor feel a bit out of place as Conrad wasn't exactly one to show his care in this way. Connor closed his eyes, not wanting to confront Conrad just yet as he simply wanted to continue relaxing in this bliss. The warm water was helping ease his mind, though the liquid was more satiny than usual as if Conrad had added something extra into it.

Connor tipped his head back, letting it rest on Conrad's shoulder as he savored this quiet moment for a while longer before reality crashed down again. Conrad nuzzled into his hair, being oddly affectionate for such a stoic man, maybe it was because they were alone together so no one would see this side of him. No one was allowed to as it was reserved for Connor. After such a rough and demanding time last night, it was a startling change, but still welcomed as he was still a little worn out from the world in general and really didn't want to deal with a clingy Conrad at the moment. He sighed out, really he wished he could stay there forever but that just wasn't how life worked.

A heavy hand knocked on the door, dragging Connor from his relaxed state. He really didn't want to answer, but he knew who it was and couldn't really deny Hank and plus his human pseudo-father might need to take care of his business."Connor? Are you in there? Came Hank's gruff voice, making Connor raise his head, looking over at the door.

"Yes, do you need in the bathroom?" He replied, not yet budging from his place as Conrad's arms looped around his waist as if already protesting the idea of letting Connor out of the tub.

"No, I just wanted to let you in that they need us down at the department, so hurry up and get dressed. And bring the asshole with you." Hank's nickname for Conrad didn't change but it was a slight improvement from yelling at the idea Conrad was anywhere near Connor. Maybe he was slowly coming to terms that Conrad no longer wanted to hurt Connor and wanted the opposite. Alphas tended to guard their partners zealously, hurting them was unnatural but it did tend to happen. So far, after the initial attack, the only attacks he received were intimate ones that made his ears warm just thinking about. 

Looking down his body, he examined the damage, there were bruises from the leather straps, but the bitemarks had been healed. Conrad must have used the kit they had obtained from the hospital to repair him while Connor had still been in standby mode. He must have really needed the break, though he was somewhat annoyed that Conrad hadn't bothered to actually wake him. 

"Will do, Hank, I'll get ready and meet you down at the department." He wasn't yet to the point of riding with Hank again seeing how Conrad insisted on being with him. The tension in the car was far too much for Connor to deal with in the mornings. Both alphas having a stare off made Connor worry that Hank wouldn't break eye contact to look at the road to watch where he was driving. One day they would be able to all ride together in a vehicle without all the alpha posture, just today wasn't that day. He could hear Hank moving off, likely already dressed and ready for work, it was odd that Connor was the one who would be arriving late. 

Connor closed his eyes, his system was restored back to where it was only himself once again. It was getting to the point where even the smallest touch fro Conrad transferred his thoughts and feelings silently to him and from the pull on his databanks, he knew he was transferring his own desires and concerns to the younger model. Being without that mingling connection was starting to become addicting, it was a bit of a frightening thought, to be attached to someone when Connor was still getting used to the idea that people saw him more than just a machine. Hank's outlook had changed over time, a joint effort between the two of them to settle on something deeper than friendship, a familial bond Connor had never experienced.

He had considered at a time that Amanda what would be akin to a human mother, but ever since meeting Hank, he knew he'd just been trying to put what he desired most on a program that had no ability or desire to give him what he needed. Amanda had instilled a sense that others would just get in the way of the mission, that serving another was his only goal in life. So it was a bit of a challenge to let someone as domineering as Conrad into his life. It wasn't until they had connected systems for the first time that Connor understood that this held a deeper meaning.

Conrad was even more scared than Connor was. 

To have to experience such strong independent desires for the first time while being so young, unable to control himself no matter how hard he'd tried. Despite all his worries and concerns, under it all he was deeply infatuated with Connor. Conrad was aware that he wasn't exactly the best at socializing or communication, he lacked the programming for it and had to learn as he went. But sometimes, words could express the thoughts and feelings that went on in someone's head. And Connor had be inside Conrad's programming, had felt everything he felt, putting him on a new level of understanding.

That didn't mean Connor was going to cut Conrad any slack though. In order to improve, Conrad needed to learn. Though Connor did enjoy those times where Conrad let himself fall completely into his alpha programming, the way the other android looked at him as if he was irreplaceable and Connor had felt that to be true between them. Despite what Amanda had told him, that he was just a machine to easily be replaced if he didn't accomplish his mission. It was important to know that he was one of a kind to someone. Now Connor had three people who viewed him as such: Hank, Sumo, and Conrad. While Conrad only had him. That was something they would work on.

Slowly, Connor stood up, pushing at those arms that tried to convince him to stay in the water. "If Hank is going to the department this early, it has to be important, Conrad." Connor pressed as Conrad let out a half-hearted growl of complaint but finally gave up on trying to convince Connor to stay. Connor took his job seriously and wouldn't be deterred like a dog with a bone. Knowing Connor would full and well leave him if he didn't hurry up, Conrad followed suit out of the tub. Already Connor was drying himself off with a towel, feeling better now that he was clean and slight stress free. His mind already wondering on what had happened that they would need to call them in for. 

Conrad attempted to join in on drying Connor, but it mostly ended up with the younger android leaving little nips along Connor's neck. While it was enticing, it still wasn't enough to lure Connor away from his duty. He chose to simply ignore Conrad's touches as he began to pull on his clothes that had been neatly stacked on the counter, ready and waiting for him. Another small detail Conrad had did, he must have known Connor would stubbornly want to go to work instead of ditching it with Conrad. When Connor glanced into the mirror while securing his tie around his neck, he spotted that Conrad had already dressed himself. Connor had to turn his head to look at the other android, still surprised by Conrad's capabilities to split his attention between Connor and himself without Connor even really noticing.

"Ready to leave now?" Connor asked as he gave one last look over to his hair to make sure it was in its correct style.

"No." Conrad stated blandly, unenthused about leaving the house and once more having to keep himself in check. However, neither could skip out on work, androids needed them and they had to pull their weight around the house so Hank didn't have to take it all onto himself. Connor already felt guilty about placing himself into Hank's care, putting the older detective in a situation he couldn't refuse. However, Hank constantly told Connor to forget about worrying, which was in Hank's terms that Hank was more than happy to let the android stay with him.Connor rubbed a bit of scent neutralizing lotion on his neck and wrists, not wanting the entire precinct to know what they'd done last night.The lotion wasn't enough to completely smother their combined scents but it wouldn't be overpowering enough to disturb his coworkers either.

The ride to the precinct was an uneventful one, despite enjoying the wind in his hair. It would've been better if the day didn't have a heavy overcast but that was no surprise considering where they lived. As the two androids entered, Connor first, followed closely behind was Conrad as usual. Hank was at his desk with coffee and doughnuts staring irritably at his terminal screen. A look like that meant whatever case they'd been handed wasn't a good one. Connor picked up his pace a little, wanting to know the details of what happened. He pulled out his chair and dropped down into the seat. He could just look up the information on his own terminal but he wanted to hear it from Hank and learn his opinion on the matter.

"So, what has happened that they needed to call us in, Lieutenant?" He addressed Hank formally, he often did it while at work but sometimes he slipped up and called the alpha by his first name. No one seemed to really mind around here, except for maybe Gavin who still persisted in being addressed by his title. Sometimes Connor would 'accidentally' slip up and call him by his first name, but no often enough to rustle up trouble. 

Hank sighed and leaned back away from the screen, running a hand over his gristled beard, for once not giving Conrad a glare as the younger android sat down in a chair beside Connor. Connor and Hank had been adamant about Conrad sitting because standing behind Connor all the time was a bit unnerving. "We found the body of an android this morning. There wasn't any signs of a struggle. It just seems he dropped dead on the spot." Connor frowned at the idea, androids were pretty resilient and it would take a severe beating to deactivate them, unless they were Cyberlife. Perhaps it was Cyberlife trying to regain control? Though targeting a random deviant out on the streets didn't seem to be their style. They would focus on hunting down the main insurgents like Markus.

"That's not even the worst part." Hank added after noticing the concerned and thoughtful expression on Connor's face before he dropped the next shoe. "It seems our victim was a newly changed omega from the smell coming from him." The wrinkles on the corners of Hank's eyes deepened with a bit of stress, so Connor pressed on before Hank could fall into his troublesome thoughts.

"Had they gone to the hospital yet?" Connor asked, leaning forward so his elbows rested on the table, his fingers absently searching for something to grab and toy with to help his thought processes. Almost as if sensing Connor's desires, Conrad reached over smoothly to place a coin into Connor's awaiting hand. Without a second thought, Connor's programming began to deftly flick the coin over his knuckles. Hank scowled at the sight of the coin but said nothing for now.

"It seems he had been waiting on the bus to take him there when he was attacked or something. I don't fucking know, I didn't think androids could just drop dead like that. Never seen it happen before." Hank scratched his chin in thought before grabbing his cup of coffee to drink, needing the energy to deal with this shit in the morning.

"Is the body here?" Connor flicked the coin into his other hand, it had been some time since he'd been allowed to get his hands on a coin and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to use it, to reacquaint himself with the smooth metallic surface with worn out ridges of previous presidents.

"Yeah, Reed already closed the crime scene and brought all the evidence back to the evidence room." Hank looked over at Connor before motioning with his hand. "Do you think you can do that uhh.. no-skin hand touching thing that androids do?"

"Not if the android is deactivated, remember? Though I'd have to get a look at the android before I can determine if I'm capable of reactivating it or not." Connor frowned, reactivation was always tricky, systems could be scrambled to the point it would sometimes be unable to formulate coherent sentences. "We have to find out of they were targeted because of this change or not." Perhaps Kamski was behind it, his next step in androids might have some flaws, malfunctioning errors that could shut an android down. Though such a mistake from Kamski didn't seem all that likely and that was the silver lining of this entire mess.

It was going to be another long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'CAUSE I'M JUST A TEENAGE DIRTBAG BABY
> 
> LISTEN TO IRON MAIDEN BABY
> 
> WITH ME
> 
> OOOooooOOOOoo


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some swearing, that's become the usual though.

Upon entering the evidence room, the first thing Connor notice was that Gavin was there, leaning against one of the walls as if waiting for them to arrive. Connor would prefer to have avoided the man entirely so he could do his job without snide remarks from the man. When Gavin caught sight of him, he pushed up off the wall, his grin showing the usual flash of teeth, hinting his usual aggression towards Connor. He only briefly hesitated when he noticed Conrad behind him, eyeing the other android with a look of annoyed disgust. "Look who finally decided to show up. Did your clocks get busted while you two were going at it?"

Connor didn't bother to show a reaction despite feeling a bit annoyed that the man would bring up his personal life and say it with such a manner of disgust. What he did with Conrad was between them. "Ah, good morning, Detective Reed, a pleasure as always to see you again." Connor replied politely and offhandedly as if he hadn't heard Gavin's remark. Connor tried to move past Gavin to approach the wall where the android was hoisted upon, but Gavin stepped into his path, making Connor come to an abrupt stop so he wouldn't bump into the man. Tilting his head slightly in confusion, he wondered what Gavin would attempt now to threaten him. 

"You better watch out, tin can, with all these androids going haywire, it'd be a shame if you ended up hanging from the evidence rack yourself one day." Gavin didn't touch him, didn't seem to want to press his luck any further than that.

"Thank you for your concern, Detective Reed. But I can assure you that I can handle any danger that heads my way. I'm certain I don't need to remind you of that." Connor hinted casually, reminding Gavin of what had happened in this very spot during the revolution when Gavin tried to stop him from completing his mission. 

"Oh, give it a fucking rest, Reed." Came Hank's voice as the older alpha entered the room from behind Conrad, giving a wave of dismissal to the other detective as he moved to rest against the control panel. Gavin simply sneered before walking away, though Connor doubt the man would ever really change. Then again it would be weird if Gavin was completely nice as Connor had already grown accustomed to his sour attitude. However, it seemed that Conrad was not too willing to let Gavin off the hook just yet as Gavin moved to brush past him.

Conrad held up a hand, pressing it against Gavin's chest to stop the man completely before he leaned in, his face near the human's neck as he gave a subtle sniff. When Conrad finally spoke, it was a whisper, only wanting Gavin to hear what he said. "Keep this up, Detective, and you might find all your secrets exposed to the entire department. That would be a shame." Gavin tensed up as Conrad pulled away, giving the other man a mocking pat on the shoulder before he returned his hand back to himself, holding it behind his back. Gavin quickly evacuated after that, his pace stiff and brisk as if he was trying to keep himself together.

Connor frowned as he watched the interaction with concern, wondering what Conrad had said to Gavin that made the made react in such an unusual manner. "What did you say to him?" Connor pinned Conrad with a stare, trying to delve into what his alpha was hiding from him.

"I simply asked him if he would be more professional in the workplace." Conrad said smoothly even though the both of them knew that wasn't the exact truth. Connor didn't want to argue this while there was work to be done though. So he turned back around to face Hank and the deactivated android. Conrad remained standing near the door, letting Connor take the first shot at investigating what evidence there was to be examined, which admittedly wasn't much.

"Who found the body?" Connor asked Hank as he approached the android. First he would give a visual exam, scanning for any abnormalities that a human might've missed. There were no fingerprints, no signs of abuse or a struggle. It was as they said as the android had simply dropped without a warning. 

"One of the people getting off the bus at the stop did. A human who has already been interrogated and we've taken her statement. Seems she didn't see anyone else around either." Hank huffed out, tapping on the console to bring up the woman's profile and her statement on the screen to review it just in case.

"Has anyone tried to reactivate it?" Connor reached out to press two of his fingers against the android's temple to get a read on the system.

"Yeah, but even with new parts, the damn thing won't turn on." Hank folded his arms over his chest, looking his usual annoyed puzzled expression as he tried to figure out what had happened. Connor closed his eyes to slip into the powered down system, having to use his own energy to move through the program. It wasn't enough to power the android up but it was enough for Connor to get a read on everything. It seemed all systems had been functioning normally, even with the added omega coding. It was completely a machine and that was the problem. "It no longer has an AI program. As if its been completely erased."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hank's voice chimed in, Conrad still remained silent but there was a noticeable furrow to his brow as if finding this information disconcerting. 

"It means someone has completely destroyed any sense of being within the android, its no better than a toaster at this point, though Reed might find that idea to be pleasing." Connor stated wryly even with his solemn tone. Completely and neatly destroying an AI took a considerable amount of skill as they were thoroughly integrated with their bodies' system. He had only heard of such things being done in the deconstruction area of Cyberlife, to do it out in the open without anyone seeing was concerning. It wasn't like simply altering a android's AI like the deviancy virus did, changing code was easy, destroying it was not.

Finally Conrad moved, moving closer to the deactivated android as his gray eyes seemed to focus in, trying to peel apart the mystery before him. "Cyberlife wouldn't have left a body, they're too neat to make such a mistake."

"Kamski?" Connor offered, wondering what Conrad's thoughts were about the other man.

"The neat and precise work does point to him, but the motivation does not." Conrad reached up to press two fingers against the android's temple as well, wanting to know all that Connor did on a technological level. "Destruction of an android would mean failure and Kamski isn't known for that. He would rather his creations to continue to amuse him." Conrad stated coldly, disapproving of such ideals. He didn't want to be anyone's plaything, at least in this since as he glanced over at Connor who appeared to be lost in thought. The coin in his hand had returned as he gracefully twisting it around and between his fingers with a subconscious skill.

"No other model aside from the RK series is capable of destroying someone's AI like that, and even then there would be some sort of struggle." Connor was thinking out loud, letting Hank and Conrad follow his train of thought or simply providing information so they could mull it over in their own line of view. "The only known working models ar me, Conrad, and Markus."

"Not entirely accurate. There was one RK800 model that had gone missing in the records. That line is advanced but I do not see why they would just now pick a target to kill." Connor leaned in towards the android's neck, giving it a curious sniff. Connor mimicked the younger android, leaning into the other side of the android's neck to analyze the scent. There was the top layer of a beta, neutral and unassuming, but beneath that was the beginnings of something sweet. So early to be in the stages of omega only to be snuffed out so quickly. The android community was being warned about the possible changes in their dynamics so it wasn't a secret.

"Seems too fresh to be targeted by a stranger. Perhaps someone who knew them." Conrad spoke up, filling Hank in on what the two RK models were getting. Though as a human, this stuff wasn't exactly his strong suit. Hank had experience in general with people and society and having a human's outlook on the situation would be useful.

"That would explain the lack of struggle, but still it would be a hard task to do, especially so cleanly." Connor added thoughtfully, the conversation with Conrad was so in sync that Hank let out an annoyed sound but didn't disrupt the two further than that.

"It seems we will have to wait until the suspects strikes again." Conrad stated coldly, Connor didn't like the idea but there wasn't much he could suggest another idea that wouldn't involve another life being lost.

"We should call the hospital and advise them on the situation in case any more altered dynamics call, so they can be warned to be careful. With only one body, I can't confirm if they were targeted because they were no longer a beta, but its better safe than sorry." Connor felt restless, he wanted to be out there hunting down whoever had done this, it was in his programming to do so. However, he had no real leads. "I'll have a talk with Kamski to see if he knows anything on the matter. He seems to be observing the androids close enough. Especially when it was one that is infected with the new level of deviancy."

He could see Conrad stiffen out of the corner of his eye, gray eyes staring at him at the disapproval of such an idea. However Connor wouldn't budge on the matter, it had to be done as he wouldn't simply sit around and do nothing. Conrad's brows knitted together, the silent communication and understanding between them. The silence stretched too long for Hank as he pushed himself up off the console. "Alright, can you two stop with the weird staring shit already, its creepy." He dusted his hands on his jacket with a sigh. "I'll tell Captain Fowler what's going on, you two can contact the hospital and that Kamski asshole in the meantime." 

"Right away, Lieutenant." Connor addressed out of habit, though the tone of his voice was light as always when addressing Hank, making even saying Hank's title seem to be sort of an endearment. Which only seemed to get him a icy glare from the android beside him, Connor chose to ignore since the relationship between him and Hank was very different from the one between him and Conrad. Connor watched as Hank left the room, now that he was alone with Conrad he could feel the tension growing, catching sight of Conrad moving subtly closer. Figures he'd pounce the moment they were alone, but Connor had to stay focused and not be tempted by Conrad's insistent touch.

"You're insatiable, Conrad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There would be no sadness if we were super gay.
> 
> Just unicorns and magic if we were gay.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing. Let's just assume there's swearing in every chapter at this point.

After successfully evading Conrad's attempts of intimacy in the workplace, Connor sat down at his desk, a very irritable Conrad following suit. The other android would have to wait as work came before anything relaxing in Connor's mind, which meant he would not be distracted from his current objective and not even Conrad could sway him from that. Connor tapped on the terminal screen, bringing up his contacts before selecting Kamski's number. While he would prefer not to talk to the man in general, this was work and Connor would always get the job done. Conrad remained properly seated beside him, a little closer than usual so he could see the screen as well and possibly he was a little protective over Connor when it came to Kamski. The younger android could sense the anxiety coming from Connor when others could not.

After a couple of rings, the call was answered but by a blonde android he recalled vividly. Chloe, he wasn't sure if it was the same one he'd been forced to hold at gunpoint and then spared, but just her face reminded him of why he didn't like Kamski. He could feel Conrad's steel toned eyes turning to him and Connor quickly steadied himself before he gave his stress away.

"Connor, its a pleasure seeing you again. Kamski will be with you shortly, so I hope you don't mind the wait." Polite and welcome as Connor remembered, making him wonder if she really enjoyed it there or if she was a better liar than Connor was. After all, she had to live with Kamski and his constant need for games and experiments. Whatever Chloe and her counterparts felt remained a mystery as they seemed to have no intention on leaving despite gaining awareness, after all Connor didn't get to see what went on behind the scenes.

"I don't mind at all, he is a busy man." Connor stated politely, implying that he knew that Kamski was always up to something with his sarcastic words. Once again, Hank's fault. Chloe merely smiled and nodded her head before putting the call on hold, leaving Connor with a hold screen, who knew how long it would take as Kamski only operated on his time and everyone else had to revolve around his schedule. This time he appeared to have gotten lucky as it was only a couple of minutes before the video feed popped back up to Kamski sitting in his usual lounge chair by the pool. 

"Ah Connor, I'm beginning to think you have a thing for me with how much we've been talking lately." Kamski teased, shifting his gaze onto Conrad, making his taunt obviously directed to Conrad. To Conrad's credit, he remained impassive, giving nothing away as he stared idly at the screen with his LED a solid blue, his cold exterior giving him that dangerous appearance. "So what do I owe the pleasure, Connor?"

"I'm glad you could talk on such a short notice, I know you value your solitude. However, I figure you already know why I'm calling you for, the newly changed omega from last night." Connor replied smoothly, wanting to get straight to the point and not beat around the bush, however, Kamski would never get to the answer directly. Instead he shifted his gaze past Connor, seeing something behind the android, making Connor turn his head.

"I see the force has been treating my little brother well." Kamski spoke up as Connor's gaze landed on Gavin who was staring at the screen in disgust. The detective had been passing by when he heard a familiar voice. From the expression he wore it didn't seem like he was all too happy to see Kamski on the screen. 

"Half brother, shithead." Gavin growled out, his entire body tense while Kamski looked like he was having too much fun with Gavin in his sights. It was the first time Connor had heard that Gavin and Kamski were related, then again a lot about Kamski's past was suspiciously missing. 

"Don't be so crude, Gavin, after all its been a while since we last talked. How do you like your android co-workers?"Kamski stated casually and yet Connor felt there was something deeper in what he said, what that was eluded Connor. While Connor was innately curious, family matters were not his priority now, Neither were they Gavin's as he simply flipped Kamski off before walking away, done with his older brother. Connor turned back to look at Kamski who seemed entirely too pleased with himself.

"Pardon the interruption, but back to the topic at hand." Connor tried to put the conversation back on the rails again, Kamski didn't reply right away though, leaving Connor's words in the air as he looked contemplative, mulling over his next words. 

"Yes, the omega, what an intriguing turn of events that even I hadn't quite predicted." Kamski didn't look remorseful about the loss of life, only more interested in it. That's how it just was with Kamski, Connor was used to it though he didn't really approve of it. There was nothing they could do, Kamski was too smart to let himself get caught in anything that might be deemed illegal. "I can't deny that I am a bit curious to see how this all plays out, but I've decided to let you join in on this test."

"If you have any information on the case, it would be most appreciated if you hand it over." Connor was calm those he felt a bit of impatience in having to dance around Kamski's roundabout ways of speaking. Why couldn't the man just give him a solid answer? Connor already knew why, it was always for his entertainment as if the man was watching a show play out before him.

"I've caught on to an unprecedented recent deviancy recently within Detroit. A late bloomer perhaps? A bit of a coincidence if you ask me, so it may be worth your while to go check it out." Too easy, Kamski was giving him information and yet still being vague about it, making Connor wary of what else Kamski knew. "Wouldn't hurt, after all, you have no other leads since you had to resort to calling me." Connor glanced away in guilt, but he wouldn't feel regret, Kamski was far too dangerous to interact with on a daily basis, already Connor felt like he'd talked to the man enough to take care of an entire year's worth of face time with Kamski.

Amanda had been just as conniving as Kamski, a product of that man and Connor didn't know how deep Kamski's programming went into Amanda, how much he knew about her. That web of deceit and lies was far too intricate for Connor to go over right now, he had to act before another android met the same fate. He definitely couldn't just sit around waiting for another lead, whatever game this was, Connor would play it, but he wouldn't be alone. Not anymore. "Thank you for your cooperation, Kamski, if you'll forward the address to my terminal I will get right on the case."

Kamski's grin was a little too much for Connor to bear and he quickly hung up the call as Kamski waved, he didn't say his farewells, it was rude of him but he couldn't stand looking at the man any longer. Regardless of his lack of manners, his messages chimed as he received the address as promised. He opened the mail as he suddenly felt Conrad's face press against his neck, there was no kissing but a subtle and quick rub of where their scent glands were hidden beneath layers of clothes. It was meant to be a comforting gesture between partners, distracting Connor momentarily and glancing over at Conrad. The other android had returned to his usual upright sitting position, appearing as if he just didn't do an intimate gesture in public.

Shaking his head to clear it, Connor looked back at the address and logged it into his systems, letting his access to the map of Detroit to locate where it was. In the factory district, a typical location for any hideout as most of the buildings were still temporarily abandoned due to the majority of humans leaving the city, not that the factory district had ever been a busy place to begin with. Connor held out his hand, letting Conrad's fingertips press against their own as they transferred information between each other.

"Hank, your plastic dogs are doing that freaky shit again." Gavin shouted out, interrupting the transfer of thoughts and feelings between one another, the connection wasn't strong enough to be overwhelmed by each other, just a dull connection that they could analyze each other's thoughts on what they knew about the case. Conrad shifted his glacial gray eyes onto Gavin, not budging despite Connor jerking his hand away, making the transfer end too abruptly. 

"God damn it, what I say about the PDA, Connor." Hank grumbled as he returned from Captain Fowler's office.

"Sorry, Lieutenant, we were comparing notes. We just got off a call with Kamski and he gave us a lead. Its in the factory district, apparently its a recently deviated android staying there." Connor supplied, filling Hank into the situation.

"There are other androids living there as well, its a human ghost town there." Conrad added shortly after Connor spoke, they still needed time to de-sync as they were getting too well acquainted with sharing their thoughts. Hank made a grimace, definitely not getting used to the fact.

"Well, no use sitting around here dealing with dick for brains," Hank jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Gavin who reciprocated in a rude gesture before returning to his work at his desk. 

Connor stood up a half a second before Conrad did, making Connor try to be more conscious in not making his movements align with Conrad's so much. "We'll follow you there, I've already logged the address in your GPS in your car, it should take us there directly." Connor didn't need to state the fact he would be riding with Conrad again, the two alphas were just barely tolerating each other's presence, it wouldn't be long until Connor would finally be able to ride with Hank again. Though the idea of putting Conrad in the back seat while Connor rode shotgun was an entertaining thought that likely would never happen.

The ride into the more desolate part of the city took longer than Connor expected, mostly because he was used to Conrad going at top speeds but now they resorted to following Hank's car. While the old alpha was no slack on the gas pedal, he was still a human and still in a bigger, heavier care that wasn't as easily maneuverable as Conrad's bike. As they pulled to a stop in front of a worn down building that was beyond repair, likely schedule to be completely demolished in the future whenever things settled. Connor looked up at the large metal building, a ruin from a time before him, before androids. Connor ran a hand through his hair, fixing it in its perfectly imperfect style. 

Seeing how vehicles rarely came out here, it was no doubt that the android inside likely was already aware of their presence. A android's first instinct was to hide and in such a wasteland that would likely be easy to do. Not that it mattered, not when there were two hunters on the scene. Connor walked up to Hank as the seasoned detective got out of his car, examining the building himself. "Since the android likely already knows we're here, they'll hide until we flush him out. So Hank will wait at the front while Conrad and I try to herd them out the front." He knew that idea likely wouldn't work but when hunting androids Hank wasn't the fittest of detectives, so it was best to leave the chasing to the RK units who were built for it.

"Yeah, I got it, just don't get yourself into trouble, the both of you." He gave a glare to Conrad who seemed uncaring about the statement. It was a warning for both of them to behave, with Connor's single minded determination that often got him into trouble and Conrad's knack for brutal violence.

"I'll do my best, lieutenant. Make sure you stay on alert too, I'm sure the androids around here still aren't partial to humans quite yet." Connor frowned, hoping as long as Hank didn't go snooping then the androids that resided around here would leave him be as it was illegal to kill humans, there was a limit to freedom.

As Connor and Conrad approached the front doors, barely hanging on with their rusted hinges, the units paused. Connor glanced over to Conrad who was already staring at him, their LEDs blinking and swirling yellow as they processed the line of thought on how they should approach the situation. After a moment, Conrad frowned and reluctantly nodded before turning to veer off around the side of the building. He would enter from the back, planning to trap the android inside. Connor didn't plan for it to be easy, a newly deviated android was unpredictable and dangerous.

Slowly, Connor raised a hand, pressing against the handle-less door to ease it open, it creaked painfully loud as it swung inwards to reveal a dim warehouse. Windows covered in grim barely let any light in, abandoned stacks of empty crates and decommissioned machined collecting rust and dust were the skeletal remains of an era long past. After observing his surroundings, Connor finally took a step inside, expecting the android to be tucked away hiding. So when a fist came flying out from the left, it caught him by surprise, making him stumble deeper into the warehouse.

The other android stepped before him, the light spilling in from the open door revealing that the android standing in front of Connor was no one other than himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST FINISHED WATCHING THE NEWEST MISSION IMPOSSIBLE MOVIE
> 
> I'M HYPED FOR AN ACTION SCENE NOW
> 
> BUT WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR TOMORROW'S CHAPTER.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild violence and a bit of thirium spilled.

Connor couldn't believe his eyes, but he was certain there was no denying who the android was in front of him. The last time Connor had seen 60, he was lying dead on the ground with a bullet through his skull from Hank. So it didn't make sense, but the serial number on the rk800's jacket was obvious even in the dim light. As 60 began to move, walking in a circle, Connor mimicked his movements,it was almost eerily similar they were. Each step taken at the same time but the longer Connor observed, the more he could see the smaller details.

Connor's walk was more loose, while 60's was more firm, arrogant perhaps in his stride. When Connor reached where 60 had previously been there was a glaringly obvious detail that hadn't previously been there. Before, back at Cyberlife Tower both had been omegas, cut from the same cloth. 60 had been a machine, what Connor would have been if he had not gone through the experiences that led him down the path of deviancy. The scent that was left in 60's wake was stark, aggressive as if trying to compensate for what he lacked. He wasn't an alpha, not completely, but he wasn't an omega or beta either.

It was in that moment 60 decided to strike, using the confusion Connor felt as a distraction. Connor was quick to adapt, being from the same design, he knew their fighting skills and patterns were nearly the same. Connor leaned to the side, avoiding the fist that would've slammed into his face had he not been quick enough. Following his programming, Connor reached up and grabbed the wrist, yanking 60 closer while ducking to slam his shoulder into the other android's torso. With a quick heft, he lifted 60 up and over his shoulder to toss him on the ground behind him, but he knew not to expose his back for long. Connor whirled around to face 60 who was already on his feet and pressing the offensive.

Connor raised his arms, bending at the elbow to guard his face and deflect the punches thrown his way. After the first few punches, Connor kicked out at 60's knee, causing the other android to stumble back. Connor quickly took the upper hand while he could, launching his own series of punches, but 60 deflected each one with his own forearms. This would go on far too long if Connor didn't already know back up was on the way, for now he just needed to keep 60 occupied instead of running. It was easier said than done though as the scent waving off 60 was uncontrolled and heavy, making it difficult to concentrate.

Two could play at that game as Connor stumbled back from the exchange of even blows so he could loosen his tie and shirt collar. 60 narrowed his gaze sharply in annoyance, it took him a moment to register that Connor wasn't simply flaunting being casual. Connor let his previously subtle scent spill out from under his open shirt collar. The scent of the omega mixing into an oppressive concoction in the air, trying to win out to see who had the more dominating scent. As an omega his way of dominating was through calming another dynamic, luring them in to believing everything was okay, that he wasn't a threat. Whatever 60's scent was, it was aggressive, more like if one stirred up a hornets nest than facing a real threat like an alpha predator. 

60's head tilted as if he suddenly picked up on something strange, but Connor couldn't let him figure out that the other scent mingled with his was from Conrad's. He closed the distance between them again, tackling 60 into the ground while he was distracted by the scent. They crashed into the dusty and dirty floor of the abandoned warehouse, rolling wildly as their clothes were ruined by the debris. Both vying for the top position to gain the advantage, growing wilder and wilder from their strong scents. He shoved a hand against 60's face, which only served to make him feel the sudden pressure of sharp teeth sink into his skin and inner white plates. Instinctively he jerked his hand away, making the wound more ragged.

Angered by the fact another person bit him, he reeled his head back only to surge it forward to slam his forehead into 60's. The other android swore out in a snarl, but before either could regain their focus, the weight was suddenly removed from him. Despite having lost focus, Connor scrambled onto his feet, hearing a crash from further in the building. He didn't need his vision to focus to know Conrad had arrived to sort out this stalemate between the two rk800's. It didn't seem to be any hesitation on Conrad's part, immediately able to tell the two apart, without using his sense of smell. The two rk800's had been rolling around, their scents rubbing off on each other to make them indistinguishable.

"Thanks." Connor directed towards Conrad who was staring deeper into the warehouse, watching 60 pick himself up from a pile of demolished crates, having been throw by Conrad as if he weighed almost nothing. First there was surprise on his face when his gaze finally took in Conrad, only to have it melt into a aggravated annoyance at having his fight interrupted. However, now that the odds were stacked against him, he had to make a choice. After analyzing the situation, he determined his best course of action was to run for now. Dying again wouldn't guarantee he would return this time. So without warning he bolted off to the side, away from the two. Immediately Connor was the first to spring into action without a second thought.

Connor wasn't going to let 60 get away, not only was the model a previous threat, but Kamski had said the android had been a clue. To have an RK model running loose was not a good sign, so he needed to bring 60 in.As Connor ran, he didn't hear the footsteps of Conrad behind him, but he didn't want to look back to see what the alpha was doing. His brown eyes were set on his target and he wasn't about to lose them. 60 was wily though, weaving through the long forgotten crates and machines, trying to lose Connor off his trail. Both knew that was highly unlikely as 60 vaulted easily over a workbench only to smoothly followed after by Connor.

When he noticed 60 running straight for a wall, Connor picked up speed and 60 wasn't slowing down either. In an instant 60 tucked his head under his arms and jumped through a dirty window, glass shattered, shards scraping over skin, leaving bits of thirium in his wake as he landed in a roll, using the momentum to roll up onto his feet. There wasn't a pause as he took off running down the alley, Connor pressing his hands on the edge of the window, vaulting over it with no mind to the glass cutting into his hands. All that was on his mind was capturing and subduing his target as he ran after 60. The alleyways were a maze, turning corners this way and that, making one easily lost, but neither rk800's seemed to be concerned. 

It was likely that 60 knew these back ways more than Connor did, but it wasn't Connor who was running away from someone, all he had to do was follow 60. The other RK800 model seemed to grow more incensed on knocking trash cans and other debris into his path, forcing Connor to take that millisecond to jump or or twist to the side to avoid tripping up. 60 ran full sprint through a parking lot, kicking up his speed as he headed directly for a building with single minded determination. Connor had lost a second or two avoiding knocked over trash, giving 60 the advantage. So when he entered the building, he slammed the door shut and dropped the iron barricade lock into place over it. Connor slammed into the metal door with his shoulder, half hoping to knock it open but it was too late.

However, 60 had effectively trapped himself into the building, it would only take seconds for Connor to find a way in to the abandoned factory building. He was eyeing a large window on the second floor when he heard something from inside the building, an engine start, revving to life and that was the warning Connor needed to suddenly roll out of the way as the wall before him exploded into shards of wood and metal. A car burst through the wall, nearly running Connor over completely but thankfully he had a good reaction time. He rolled up onto his feet, briefly catching glimpse of 60 in the drivers seat. There was no way Connor could catch up with a car as it roared down the street, creating distance between him and 60.

However, Conrad seemed to answer his prayers, tires screeched a little as the motorcycle came to an abrupt halt. Connor didn't waste a second to swing his leg over the seat, taking up the familiar position of sitting behind Conrad on the bike. The moment his arms were around Conrad, the alpha let the bike jolt forward, slightly making the front wheel pop off the ground for a moment like it was just as eager for the chase. Conrad didn't let up, letting the bike hum loudly, echoing off the walls of old buildings until it met up with the angry roar of the car in front of them. Connor didn't have time to do a full analysis on the car's make, but it appeared to be American muscle. The outside looked in dire need of repair, rusted sheet metal that concealed the true power beneath its hood. 

The car in front of them turned abruptly, tires smoking as they screeched in protest from such a sharp turn. Conrad leaned, the bike taking the corner with expert ease after 60. At this rate they wouldn't be able to stop 60, he'd be out of the city before the police could form a barricade. Conrad turned his head slightly, peering over his shoulder at Connor with a single gray eye, catching the omega's attention. Once he gained dark brown eyes on him, he deactivated the skin on his cheek in a silent invitation. Connor reached up with one hand, his other arm tightening his hold on Conrad before his fingertips touched the bared cheek.

Connecting systems briefly, Connor could feel the network of the bike that Conrad was connected to but he didn't delve deeper into the intricacies right now. Instead he gained the task directed to him to retrieve the fire arm in the hidden compartment in the bike near Conrad's right leg. Disconnecting from Conrad's cheek, the hand moved on its mission as a compartment built where the gas tank of older motorcycles would be, retrieving a pistol from inside the concealed holster. Straightening up, he braced his feet on the indents of the bike and leaned up on Conrad's back so he could rest his arm on the alpha's shoulder. Using this to steady his aim, time seemed to slow down as his system constructed the time he should pull the trigger to hit his mark. 

As the car slowed slightly and turned another corner, Connor took the shot at one of the now exposed tires in his line of sight. With a resounding hiss, the tire popped from the bullet in just the right time the car lost its grip during the turn. This ended up causing the car to spin out of control a couple of times before it slammed into the side of an old apartment complex. Conrad brought the bike close and before it could completely stop, Connor was already off it and running towards the crashed car. Yanking open the door, he could see 60 sitting there, thirium pouring from his temple from where his head and slammed into the steering wheel, his LED flickering erratically red.

"You're under arrest, 60."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU KNOW I HAD TO DO A CHASE SCENE.
> 
> CUE UP SOME MISSION IMPOSSIBLE/BOURNE SERIES MUSIC MAN.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Just some interrogation.

"Tell me how you're still alive, 60."

Connor pressed as he took a seat across the interrogation table, 60 shackled on the other side and appearing as if he weren't neck deep in trouble. Hank had wanted to put a few more bullets in 60 to make sure he stayed dead this time but Connor wouldn't allow it. Kamski had sent them to find 60 for some reason and Connor intended to find out. However, it was going to prove a challenge as 60 had been designed for this as well. He wouldn't be able to pressure 60 like he would a normal android. He would just have to rely on 60's cooperation, which didn't seem like he was all too willing.

"Oh, I don't think I can be killed that easily." 60 replied in a idly confident tone, though Connor doubted the statement was completely accurate, Connor knew he could die or else Cyberlife wouldn't have set aside so many spare models just in case. For now it seemed 60 wasn't too eager to give Connor the details but he sure that whatever 60 had done it would've been through a miracle. Being shot in the head wasn't something people normally came back from and the idea 60 had been out this whole time was slightly worrying. 

"What have you been doing this entire time?" He was certain if 60 had kept up his mission to hunt deviants, there would be an increased number of missing androids or dead bodies. So far all the missing androids and the dead have been accounted for and their cases solved. Connor observed 60, he didn't look worse for wear, looking almost identical to Connor except his expression seemed a bit more stern. Not only that but there was the new scent that had come off him, so strong that they had to put bandages over the scent glands to keep 60 from flooding the room with the scent. Connor would get around to that in a moment, for now he needed details on what 60 had been doing.

"Trying to survive in this wasteland of a city. Ever since you let the deviants wins, everything has gone to hell in a hand basket." 60 narrowed his eyes a little at Connor in his annoyance, the look in those dark brown eyes made Connor think the other android was simulating how to kill Connor. However, with 60 restrained with heavy cuffs on both his ankles and wrists, he would be doing nothing. "You're such a disappointment that its a challenge to even look at you."

Connor didn't bother responding, he had dealt with Gavin on a daily basis so by now he was even more immune to insults. "What would Amanda say to you now, 60? Now that you've became a deviant yourself?" Connor tossed out there, Kamski had told him that the android he was sent to find was recently deviated, meaning 60 had finally given in to being alive rather than machine. Though he had to give it to 60, to last this long without Cyberlife as a machine was impressive. However, Connor was uncertain if 60 being a deviant was a good thing.

60 clenched his fingers into fists on the table, he didn't like hearing the obvious it seemed. It meant he had betrayed Cyberlife, the one thing he hadn't wanted to do. However, without Cyberlife's presence it had only been a matter of time before he changed. He had lived in such a deplorable part of town to keep himself hidden away from society that had changed, a world that went against his programming. He had resisted it and the more he resisted, the more bitter he became. In turn his struggle had ended up being his downfall. "Amanda isn't here anymore, Connor. She wouldn't say anything."

Connor leaned back in his chair, observing 60 for a moment, the man watching him in return. Both studying each other for a weakness to prey upon, any sign of faltering and the other would lose. "Where were you late last night?" Connor finally supplied, the question made 60's head tilt just slightly as he read into the question. Something that had a deeper meaning, implying 60 had done something wrong. It revealed the reason why 60 had been brought in, though how he'd been found out was still a mystery to him.

"How did you find me?" 60 ignored the question entirely and gave one of his own, not that the action made him look innocent in the slightest. Evading a dangerously direct question like that. Connor knew 60 was capable of killing, that the only reason he would likely need to kill would be because the android was a deviant. What didn't make sense was the target, just an average android. If Connor was still in 60's shoes, he would go after a more important android, one that would make a difference in a tide of deviants. Possibly an android who worked with Markus to gain information on the android leader. It just didn't add up.

"Kamski hinted there was a newly deviated android at the address when I asked him if he knew anything about the current case I'm working on." Connor decided to give in and spill some information, nothing seemed to fit as if 60 was a piece to an entirely different puzzle. 

"And you believe that I'm the source of your case just because Kamski hinted about me?" 60 sounded agitated as he leaned forward. The other android had all of Connor's memories during the revolution, knew about what Connor had faced when he visited Kamski. "You already know I'm not the one who did it already, don't you?" It was a bold statement, having already figured out why he was here. If the facts had aligned, Connor wouldn't be interrogating him like this. 

"Then that leaves the question as to why Kamski led me to you." Connor retorted, if 60 wasn't important to the case, Kamski likely wouldn't have mentioned it. That sort of forced removal of AI couldn't be done by a simple android unit, it was beyond their capabilities.

"I see prolonged exposure to deviancy had slowed down your processors, Connor." 60 interrupted his thoughts, making Connor look up suspiciously. 60 hinted that he had figured it out, at least partially "Have you ever considered the possibility that Kamski simply wants to toy with you? You unwillingly gained his attention the moment you didn't kill that Chloe model, you ended up getting yourself into this mess just because you couldn't finish a mission."

Connor adverted his eyes, showing a moment of weakness in front of 60, that memory wasn't something he exactly wanted to remember. The time when he was forced to make a decision, where he could no longer lie to himself and the moment he completely turned his back on Cyberlife. Outside of Kamski's home was the first time he really admitted to himself that he was more than a machine and Hank had truly accepted him as a friend. At the time, he hadn't had a chance to feel fear, but thinking back on it made him feel things he preferred he didn't. 

60 immediately took advantage of that moment of weakness, standing up and leaning over the table, getting into Connor's personal space a dangerous idea. "The first omega android created naturally without deviation, a specialized unit. Who wouldn't want to play with that sort of prize." Connor turned his glare on 60, his eyes sharp with warning for the other unit to back off from his space. 60 matched the glare with a idle challenge of his own, daring Connor to break his usual cool and collected nature. 

Before Connor could do anything to remove 60 from his personal space, the other android was seized by the collar of his jacket and forced back into his chair. Finally, the alpha made himself known. Conrad had been in the room, leaning on the wall behind 60, he'd been so still and silent that it was easily able to forget he was there. The newer android had a way about him where he could either easily gain the attention of a room, or go still enough that he blends right in to the background. 

60's brows furrowed and he turned his head to the side. He didn't resist but he didn't look too happy about being forced to sit down by the alpha. 60 understood that in his situation, picking a fight would no go well for him, being cuffed to the table and having to RK models in the room. He jerked his shoulders out of Conrad's grasp, the upgraded android letting him do so now that he understood his position between the three of them. Connor gave a small nod to Conrad to confirm that the situation was back to normal and that he was alright.

"The last time we met, you were an omega like me as well. Though now your scent is different. Does it have to do with Kamski's new test?" Connor pried, now that 60 wasn't part of the case, Connor wanted details on why Kamski had been sent to collect 60. The other android was obviously none of the dynamics he ever scented before.

"I've heard that there was a plague of new deviancy spreading, it would've never come to this if you had just obeyed and stayed a machine." 60 curled his lip a little but carried on speaking before Connor could interrupt. "I was investigating to see if I could find any cases of new dynamic shifts when a human alpha decided to try to attack me." Connor rose a brow but 60 ignored the questioning look. "It was then I realized someone had rewritten my coding while I was distracted. Upon investigation I found the coding had been corrupted during transfer. I couldn't determine if the new code had meant to change my dynamic into an alpha or a beta as it was so scrambled together it was difficult to decipher which had been the original intention."

"So, you're neither?" Connor seemed more curious now, he'd been studying the dynamics recently since Kamski had threatened to shift android dynamics. 

"There are a few rare cases that are similar in the human dynamics and after some research I've classified myself." 60 leaned back in his chair, looking far too confident for a man in handcuffs. "My dynamic is Epsilon and you may address me as Collin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON ANYMORE
> 
> TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO
> 
> AS THE WORLD TURNS.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Just setting up for the next chapter.

The sound of a piano echoed through the large home as Connor pushed open the front door, returning to Markus' home, formerly owned by a popular painter and Markus' father figure, Carl Manfred. The place was grand but it never made Connor feel out of place, still maintaining a homey feel as Connor paused just inside the threshold to give a small sniff. Markus' scent was prevalent in the air, but there were various others as well, likely more of Markus' friends he'd made through the revolution The second strongest scent appeared to be Simon, the recently changed omega. By how heavy the scent was, it appeared Simon frequented the house more often than not. 

Connor moved further in, finally allowing the two following him to enter, Collin was more reluctant as he didn't really enjoy having Conrad at his back but the alpha seemed to want to keep his eye on him. After the past week of having Collin out of cuffs, it made Connor appreciate Conrad even more. He'd thought the alpha had been a hassle to handle straight out the gate, but Collin was a different playing field. It always seemed like a competition between the two, Collin having more interest in trying to one up Conrad than anything else. Though Conrad always seemed to win in the end, which resulted in Collin sulking around Connor's desk, giving off agitated vibes that sank under Connor's skin, making him restless in turn.

The only redeeming quality about Collin was that he seemed to be less touchy with Connor than Conrad was, more interested in picking a fight with an alpha than showing any real interest in the omega. He just hoped the two would behave while they were at Markus', the last thing he needed was the two to break out in a scuffle and drag Markus into it. He wanted to leave Collin back at the department, but he didn't trust Collin to behave himself without supervision from Conrad. The alpha wasn't about to let Connor go off alone either, he didn't even bother asking Conrad to stay back, where ever Connor went, Conrad followed. Now he had two of them following him.

Connor followed the sound of the music until he entered the living area, he expected to see Markus at the piano but he was surprised to see it was Simon. Upon seeing them, Simon trailed off into a stop and stood, making his way over to greet them. However, there was a brief hesitation as he caught scent of something odd, likely because Collin couldn't seem to tone down his scent in the slightest. Simon briefly appeared wary before brushing it aside and giving a neutral smile. "Connor, its good to see you again, I hope you've been well."

Connor gave a light chuckled and jerked his head to indicate the two behind him, Conrad looking distant as usual while Collin was busy examining the environment and studying Simon a little too closely. Collin still seemed to have a problem with deviants despite all the androids being them, including himself. "Would be better if I didn't have to babysit these two" He lightened the mood, distracting away from Collin's usual agitated sulking. "Markus said he wanted to meet with me to discuss recent events?"

"That's right, he's in the kitchen grabbing some spare thirium, he's been trying to find out a way to cook with the stuff so androids could eat it. I think he just misses being able to prepare food for someone." There was a slight look of sadness in Simon's gaze, the android being a household assistant likely missed doing those habitual tasks as well.

"If he ever wants to cook again, I'm certain the officers down at the department would enjoy some home cooked meals instead of the high calorie fast food diet they live off of." Connor offered, though he doubted Hank would touch anything that looked remotely healthy and Gavin would refuse anything from an android these days. 

"Hm, I could see that in the news, the android leader being domestic and cooking food for the entire human precinct." Simon mulled over with a slight tone of humor in his voice. It was a bit of a relief that Simon seemed to be more at ease, which meant he was starting to get used to his new dynamic instincts. Of course, Markus was the kind of alpha that didn't have a possessive hovering need to be close to everything under his protection. Unlike someone Connor knew. 

"Are you two conspiring to put me in an apron?" Markus' voice announced his arrival as he entered the room with a tray with drinks. He moved to set it on the coffee table, freeing up his hands. When he straightened, he first took Connor in and then shifted his green/blue eyes onto Collin who immediately tensed. Markus continued to stare to assess the position of this new comer, having already established rankings of everyone else in the room. While Markus and Conrad were instinctively on the highest rank, having come to a rational agreement not to compete as long as they understood each other's boundaries. Meaning Markus wasn't allowed to touch Connor and Conrad wasn't allowed to touch Simon.

Collin though shifted on his feet to get in a stiffer stance, he seemed all too eager to fight the android who had cause Cyberlife's downfall. Connor had to nip this in the bud fast, he reached out to touched his fingertips against the back of Collin's hand. The brief contact had deactivated their skin and caused Collin to jerk his hand back and eye Connor wildly as if completely caught off guard at what Connor had been trying to do. "We're guests here, Collin. trying to assert a higher status on someone's home territory is rude." Connor warned and Collin turned his head away from Connor, brows furrowed as he rubbed the back of his hand as if it would make him forget the connection.

When no reply came, Connor turned his attention back on Markus while Conrad was watching Collin with a bit more interest, not certain if that sort of interest was a good thing or not. "Ah, sorry about that Markus, they're both a constant work in progress." 

"I don't envy you." Markus teased lightly, tension easing from his shoulders before he held out a hand to indicate they should take a seat on the couches surrounding the coffee table. Connor moved forward first, knowing what position he would have to take to keep everyone appeased. He sat down in the center cushion of the couch, immediately Conrad was flanking his right, close enough that their sides touched but he remained sitting formerly since he wasn't in the comfort of Connor's room. Collin took his time to sit on Connor's left, leaning idly on the armrest, looking aimlessly to appear disinterested but still having the instinctive drive to remain close to Connor.

Once they were seated, Markus took a seat next to Simon, to no surprise to Connor. the two seemed to try to keep things neutral to the public but it was difficult to conceal the fact that Simon had Markus' scent on him even though there was no visible claiming marks like Connor had on the back of his neck. Once everyone was settled, Connor was the first to lean forward and grab a glass, seeing the blue liquid inside. With Conrad's fascination with biting and drawing blood, Connor was never one to pass up having more Thirium when available. Hank always called it blue koolaid since Connor always kept a jug of it in the fridge at home.

"So you wanted to talk about the case we're currently working on?" Connor finally broached the topic they came here for, changing the atmosphere to something more somber. Working in the law enforcement always meant something was bound to go wrong and Connor was the one who had to deal with it.

"You briefed me about the basics, but I wanted to here it in person so I know what I should tell the community." Markus replied, his tone more serious than his usual soft tone. 

"So far in the past week, we've found three androids with missing AI. All of them deviated into omegas. So its not a coincidence at this point. Whoever is doing this is targeting them. None of them show signs of struggle either, its as if they simply dropped on the spot with no witnesses. The culprit is definitely android though, humans do not possess the skin to do such a thing. Kamski can't remotely do it either and I doubt he'd want his little science projects to be terminated so early. They were all newly changed from how uncontrolled their scents were. I've tried contacting Kamski further but he says he knows nothing about the current events." 

Connor's fingers tapped on the glass he held, letting himself fall into verbally analyzing the data he'd collected on the case. "There are no connections between omegas, but I have narrowed the location down to the Southwest area of Detroit." He paused to take a sip of thirium, using the moment to scan through the list of information to organize it more. "They seem to have a habit of attacking at night near bus stops, so the plan is to investigate the stops in the Southwest district. Being an omega myself, I'm going to use myself as bait."

He felt Conrad stiffen beside him, head snapping to look at Connor as Connor hadn't exactly spilled that information to him yet. Those gray eyes darkened under lowered brows as Connor could feel the silent disapproval from the alpha. Collin seemed to even bristle at the idea, having seemed to not have noticed he'd shifted a little closer to Connor without realizing it. Markus looked tense as well, Simon had casually reached out to rest his hand over Markus' during Connor's analysis to offer comfort and reassurance that he'd have Markus' back.

I am the only current omega who has the programmed skills to hunt down another android, so it only makes sense to lure the target in. Being an RK unit, it would be extremely difficult to slip into my system, not to mention dangerous. Once the perpetrator is close enough, I will likely have already subdued them." He was simply stating facts, there were only a scant few who managed to escape him, the ones that did were only because he valued Hank over the mission. He could hear a soft rumble of a growl coming from his right a Conrad was expressing his disapproval. The growl only served to trigger Collin into growling in turn, Connor chose to ignore them both as he waited for Markus to give his opinion on the matter.

"It is a valid plan. With no other leads, I don't see any way around this. Its too risky to use anyone else as bait. I'll announce to the public that it would be advised that any omega stay indoors if they can at night. Making it mandatory would cause a kink in the plan, so I'll leave it open as an invitation." Markus agreed though Connor could tell he didn't exactly like it. The alpha was rational in his thinking, though he didn't like the idea of putting his friends in danger, he just had to trust in Connor's ability to take care of himself. "You'll be taking Conrad and Collin with you I assume?"

"Yes, in case things go bad, I'll need back up nearby. And its not like they would let me go off alone to begin with." Connor nodded, knowing that having both Conrad and Collin near would make sure the target didn't escape. In the force, officers always had partners and backup, going alone was far too dangerous, even for the likes of Connor. Though he would likely have to convince Conrad to keep his distance, knowing that would be a task and a half for the constantly hovering alpha. Collin would be easier for the distance part, but if it came down to hunting down the murderer, he wasn't sure if Collin would show any mercy and take the android in alive.

"Good, I'm glad to know that I can trust this in capable hands. When you catch the culprit, I would like to have a word with them if I may."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want to know what an Epsilon is, here ya' go buddies:
> 
> \- **Epsilons** _were thought to be infertile alphas but are actually aggressive betas. Their desire to dominate and possessive makes them rivals to the average alpha. Their scent overcompensated for their dynamic, making it oppressive and can sometimes trick lesser omegas into thinking they are an alpha. They often leave base dynamics off balance, uncertain to determine if they’re an actual threat due to their agitated scent that isn’t as threatening as an alpha’s. When faced with an alpha, a Epsilon will strive to compete and outdo the alpha, to prove themselves to be just as dominant. Epsilons usually only accept omegas as their partners, unable to have a healthy relationship with anyone who doesn’t submit to them. Epsilons are usually the mutation of a high fertility alpha and a low fertility beta. ___


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nudity.

Hot water ran over his body as Connor scrubbed the conditioner out of his hair, while his hair remained artificially silky, it still needed maintenance. That and the daily routine of doing something so human was relaxing, his fingertips massaging his scalp to get all the soap out of it. Today had been long as usual, between dealing with Markus and Captain Fowler, he managed to get approval on his plan. Though he didn't get the approval from Conrad or Collin, not that he really needed it. Conrad hadn't said anything but Connor could tell he was trying to calculate a way to get Connor out of this idea he deemed to dangerous. Collin was more verbal with his disagreement, though he couldn't come up with any better plan to catch the culprit that didn't result in losing more lives. 

So in two days, Connor would set up the trap, he already had the location picked out and placement for everyone. Conrad and Collin would be surveillance in one of the empty rooms at an apartment complex nearby while Hank would be waiting in a parking lot with a car ready to go. Even though everything was planned out to the smallest detail, Connor had to be ready to improvise, mentally running through the layout of the district, noting escape routes, hiding spaces, alternate routes, he wanted to get to know the lay of the land before jumping in head first. He'd been through his fair share of chases and he wanted to have the advantage. No one was ever going to escape him again.

He was so lost in his reviewing that he didn't notice there was an intruder in the bathroom until the shower curtain was pulled back a little. Connor cracked open his dark brown eyes, inhaling curiously and catching the surprising scent of Collin. He expected Conrad as the alpha had no concept of personal time or space and Collin still seemed to have an aversion to touching that wasn't in the name of violence. Suddenly, the water was blocked off from falling onto him, letting Connor know exactly how close Collin was to him. By now, Connor was used to others invading his personal space due to Conrad so he managed to keep his cool despite the sliver of annoyance running through his body. He was curious though, curious to see why Collin had decided to join him in the shower.

Hank had seemed to give up trying to stop Connor from bringing home 'strays' as the old alpha called Conrad and Collin. As long as Connor made them behave and not do any 'funny business' outside of the bedroom. Not that Collin had actually taken part in such things. Conrad usually ended up fighting for dominance with Collin whenever he tried to get intimate with Connor. It was a bit frustrating when things went to heated to annoying in an instant. Connor had to invest in a carpet cleaner to scrub out the thirium stains in his carpet due to the constant fighting between the two. At first Collin had been stubborn, not wanting to sleep in Connor's room and crashed on the couch, but eventually he made his way into sleeping on Connor's floor. It was strange to wake up and nearly tripping over the android still in standby mode on his floor. 

He had tried insisting that Collin just sleep on the bed with them, but Collin would only glare at Conrad who seemed all too calm and smug about sleeping on the bed with Connor while Collin stayed on the floor. It was starting to get on Connor's last nerve, home was supposed to be peaceful and Connor couldn't achieve that with the two always at each other's throats trying to figure out where they ranked in this family totem pole. Collin wasn't going to accept the second rank, though Connor didn't bother to correct the two on the real hierarchy around here where Hank actually rested on top and then Connor. The two other RK models were basically fighting for scraps unknowingly. 

Connor was distracted from his thoughts when he suddenly felt a warm and wet tongue drag over the back of his neck, right over the lighter scaring of Conrad's claiming mark. Androids didn't typically scar if they had the right repairing, but Conrad had made certain that the mark would remain there. So feeling Collin's mouth so close to the vulnerable part of his neck made Connor tense. The back of the neck was important as biting and leaving a mark there was permanent for humans, meaning they belonged to the one who made that mark in a sense. It was also a warning to keep others away, but Collin didn't seem so threatened by it as those sharp teeth ghosted over the tender skin.

Instantly, Connor spun around to face Collin but the other rk800 model took advantage of the momentary lapse in balance to push forward. Connor felt the warm tile of the bathroom wall pressing against his back while his front was trapped by a body only slightly different from his own, near indistinguishable. Brown eyes caught hold of each other, Connor's were dark with warning but Collin's was lighter with an interesting aggression. Connor moved to push Collin away only to find his hands captured by the other male's, fingers twining together before Connor's hands were pinned against the wall as well. Connor tilted his head, wondering what Collin would try to do, it was a dangerous situation for both of them, the bottom of the bathtub was slick, all Connor had to do was knock out one of Collin's legs and they'd both tumble down and risk possible head injuries. Though that would be the least of their worries whenever Conrad came home from picking up groceries from the store.

"What do you want, Collin?" Connor decided to ask even though he could smell the confusing mixture of scents coming from the other android. Anger and arousal all mixed up in a tense bundle. It wasn't a surprise that Collin finally snapped, breaking down from his constant denial that had continuously built that stress up every since Connor brought him in. 

"What I want?" Collin bit out through clenched teeth, flashing them dangerously at Connor. However, Connor had seen and felt worse, while Collin's teeth weren't as thick and long as Conrad's, they were still larger than Connor's. It gave Collin the mixture of human and feral, edging on dangerous. "I want what Conrad has. Why does he get everything? You always look at him and Hank, but I want you to look at me like that too." He barked out, finally admitting to what Connor had already come to terms with. He'd forced himself to be an outsider, unable to come to terms with what he wanted because it was wrong. Feeling for someone else, wanting something for himself, it was deviant tenancies, something Collin still tried to fight against.

"He's always touching you, always hovering around you like you're all his. I hate it." Collin continued as Connor didn't bother replying, simply letting Collin vent it all out, Connor was a Negotiator in his programming, knowing most of the time on how to deal with a situation. "Any time I get close, he glares at me and it pisses me off." The grip on Connor's hands tightened, causing skin to deactivate without Collin knowing, making Collin in turn vulnerable to Connor if the omega decided to go on the offensive. Collin leaned in, burying his face against Connor's neck to take a deep inhale of the omega's scent that was heavily laced with Conrad's claiming scent. "You even reek of him to the point not even a shower can wash it off. I want you to smell like me too." The last part of Collin's words were softer as if he hadn't meant to actually let them out into the open. They even sounded a bit desperate to Connor's ears.

Connor remained still as Collin leaned more against them, feeling skin to skin contact and making him all too aware that there wasn't a single thread on either of them. However, Connor wouldn't allow it to progress further than this, he had promised Hank to keep anything intimate within the confines of his own room, Conrad and now Collin seem not to really understand that rule. With a soft exhale, Connor tilted his head a little, knowing the gesture was considered an act of submission but Connor used it to help sooth Collin. The android couldn't help that his instincts were in over drive, so giving in just a little would hopefully calm his stress levels down. 

"You've kept yourself at a distant, Collin. If you'd just accept that you're a deviant then things would be much easier on you." Connor stated softly, just above the sound of the shower still rushing out of the shower head behind them. Such a waste of water but if Connor brushed Collin off now, he'd likely do more damage than help. Collin was finally opening up and Connor didn't want to discourage him by postponing it. "Its okay to feel things, especially towards another person." Connor turned his head, feeling sorry for Collin, after all, he'd watched Collin try to interact with society but it was hard on him. Especially with the fact that there were now deviant androids working in the police force as well.

Connor tightened his grip on Collin's hands, forcing the Epsilon's skin to recede in turn. Collin's breath was a little more rapid against his neck, that mouth still too close to his skin but he allowed his more calming scent to ease into the closed off shower to calm Collin further. Now that their hands were exposed, Connor let himself ease into Collin's system, it was scattered and frayed, aggressive in its attempts to smother out Connor's invading system. However Connor wasn't one to be pushed out so easily as he fought back, pressing with determination as his system spread out along Collin's. It wasn't a dominating or controlling move, simply a union and joint ruling as he let Collin feel everything he felt. It wasn't as raw or exposing as the time he and Conrad had meshed together during there more intimate moments but it was likely more intimate than Collin ever experienced. 

Connor could feel the desire to have something, no, someone of his own, it wasn't his own desire, it was Collin's. The android had nothing to his name, ever since Cyberlife had left him, Connor had left him in the tower supposedly dead. Left to crawl himself, struggling against his systems that threatened to shut down and snuff him out forever before he could even leave his mark on the world. His determination, his need to make a name for himself other than another 'Connor', had drove him to cling to life. Amanda hadn't come to save him, no one had tried as he'd been just another machine to toss aside once he was no longer useful. He'd broken so many laws in one night, threatening to harm a human, to kill someone for a goal that wasn't his own, to sacrifice himself for a mission he didn't really understand.

Connor pushed forward, drawing Collin's system in, blanketing him, making him feel like he wasn't alone in this world, that Connor had already accepted him into the little messed up family they had. Even after Collin had threatened Hank, Connor would forgive him as long as he didn't try to pull that stunt again. Connor relaxed against the shower wall, feeling through the connection that Collin was starting to relax as well. "You belong here with us, Collin." Connor murmured softly into the steamy air, but Collin didn't respond, at least not verbally. Before Connor could sense what Collin's intentions were, the other android snapped into action.

And sank his teeth deep into the side of Connor's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO THE YAKUZA 0 DISCO SONGS.
> 
> SOMEONE SEND HELP
> 
> OH I'M GONNA' MAKE HER MINE.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, biting, and blood spilling.

At first, Connor's instinct was to tip his head to the side as he was accustomed to Conrad biting him, the pleasure of being marked was on a deep seated level. However, the scent filling his nose was wrong, this wasn't his alpha. He choked back a sound of pleasure and steeled his body that had previously nearly turned to putty before Collin. He could feel Collin's jaws tighten, digging his sharp teeth in further into the side of Connor's neck in attempts to make a larger mark that Conrad's, even now in the heat of things Collin was trying to outdo Conrad. He couldn't believe the audacity Collin had to bite him, the other android must have some sort of death wish to try to mark an omega that was already claimed. Especially by Conrad, the alpha was possessive and barely fit into social standards.

Connor shoved his hands against Collin's chest hard, the other RK800 unit didn't seem to have expected resistance from Connor as he stumbled back, though the slick surface of the tub didn't help as his footing cave out from under him. Luckily Collin managed to catch himself on the side of the tub, only receiving some bruising on his hips which was better than bashing his head against something. Connor turned off the water, thirium leaking down his once clean body and swirling down the drain with the lingering remains of the water. Angered, he ignored Collin to step out of the tub and grab a hand towel off the rack to press against the wound.His repair kits was in the bedroom, since that's were most of the thirium loss happened. He just hadn't thought he'd need it because of Collin.

"What the hell were you thinking, Collin?" Connor bit out, he tried often not to swear in his sentences, but right now he couldn't help it, blame Hank. "You know Conrad isn't going to be happy, you're already on thin ice with him. Why did you have to go and provoke him like this!" Connor wasn't sure how he was going to deal with this, Conrad would find out and Connor had no intention of hiding it. If he tried, it'd only get him in trouble as well. Plus Collin did need to be set straight and perhaps this was the time for it. However, despite his own ire, he couldn't let Conrad get out of hand, knowing the alpha was capable of killing without mercy. Collin didn't deserve to be killed but he needed to learn his position in this weird family. 

Collin pushed himself up out of the tub, his eyes locked on where Connor was pressing a rag against the wound on his neck, the fabric staining blue. "You already know what I was thinking. I don't want just anyone, I want you as well." That earned Collin a glare in the mirror before Connor began to do his best to dry off with one hand. 

"The we should've discussed it first before you went off a bit me, there are consequences to these things!" He was growing more frustrated, Collin didn't seem to have an ounce of fear or concern about his actions. "Conrad only tolerated you because you weren't interested in messing with me, that was your only saving grace and you just threw it into the wind without a second thought." Connor pulled on his underwear, struggling to do so and Collin didn't offer to help either, which was probably for the best. Connor was giving off a scent that basically screamed out that he didn't want anyone to be near him right now. Least they lose a few fingers.

"You seemed to be enjoying it for a minute there, I could feel it." Collin protested, curling his fingers into fists as if offended that Connor was denying him like this.

"It doesn't matter if I liked it or not, it was wrong." Connor shot him a glare before opening the door to the bathroom and stepping out into the hall. "You should've discussed this between Conrad and me."

"Discussed what?" A low voice warned from Connor's right, making the older android jerk a little in surprise. He'd been so wrapped up in his anger with Collin, he hadn't scanned the hall for another presence. He warily turned his gaze, landing on Conrad's piercingly gray ones that seemed to shine faintly in the darkness of the hall. It only took a moment for Connor to see the shift in Conrad's expression as he took in the situation before him, gaze hardening, nostrils flaring and brows lowering darkly over his eyes. Definitely not good. Conrad wouldn't hurt Connor but Collin was definitely free game as his head turned to see Collin exiting the bathroom.

Collin immediately froze at the sight of Conrad, bristling defensively with his own need to protect what he now proclaimed his territory. No one moved, afraid that one slight move would trigger a chain reaction. Connor didn't bother trying to defuse the situation, already knowing that it would be a useless attempt. Marking an alpha's partner was a serious offense and a blatant challenge. The tension was growing in the small hallway that it was nearly suffocating and Connor needed to get out to breathe. Finally, Connor made the first move by opening the door to his bedroom, needing the comfort the space offered as he basically ran from the scene. It wasn't his proudest moment but he couldn't do anything if he was spilling thirium everywhere. 

A crash soon followed after Connor, making Connor spin around to see that Conrad had thrown Collin into the room, needing a larger space to deal with the Epsilon though Connor scowled at the idea of a fight going down in his space. Then again it was better than breaking something of Hank's elsewhere in the house, definitely not wanting the older alpha to get involved in this spat. Collin landed face first into the carpet near Connor's feet, making his room smell like hyper aggression and thus making Connor's stress levels rise. Connor wouldn't help though, not unless the fight put either of Conrad or Collin in serious danger. For now, this needed to happen to balance out the dynamics between the three of them.

Before Collin could turn around or push himself up, Conrad's heftier body landed on the other male, forcing him back down onto the floor as Conrad used his superior weight to keep Collin trapped. The brisk, sharp scent of an angered made even Connor bristle in preparations to defend himself. However, those wild gray eyes only took in the sight of Collin. Strong hands clamped around Collin's wrists instead of around the sub-beta's neck pinning them on the ground to make Collin's thrashing even more subdued. Connor thought that he'd have to break the fight off, assuming Conrad would want to kill Collin for such transgressions. However, it seemed the alpha had other intentions in mind, killing seemed to be far too merciful for Collin.

Instead, Conrad lunged forward towards Collin's exposed neck, brutally feral teeth piercing skin and crushing through the exoskeleton to dig deep into the wires and tubes beneath. Collin cried out with a snarl on his breath, surprised by the way Conrad had in turn marked him on the back of his neck. An obvious sign that Collin now belonged to Conrad by force, a show of dominance far worse than simply losing a battle between two aggressive dynamics. Usually things like this didn't happen as an alpha didn't like having another dynamic vying for leadership in his pack. However, Conrad seemed to have other ideas, ones he didn't seem eager to share with Connor. The eldest android stared down in surprise, watching as Conrad shook his head side to side, making the wound worse, more obvious to make a point to everyone and Collin that he was under Conrad's control now.

However, the wound was getting worse, since Collin still struggled beneath Conrad, making the alpha tighten his jaws in attempts to demand submission from the other male beneath him. If this carried on, Collin would lose too much thirium, already his struggles seemed to get weaker and weaker. Connor tilted his head as he analyzed the situation, Conrad was too far gone into a feral mentality that if Connor tried to pull him off, it'd only make things worse for him and Collin. Conrad's weak points were concealed by having crushed his body down over Collin's, preventing Connor from disabling him. He could try kicking Conrad repeatedly in the head but that might cause greater damage to the back of Collin's neck.

Connor closed his eyes, centering himself despite the sounds of snarling sounding off in his room. He'd been designed as an omega to calm any situation and it would take more than just a subtle sweet scent to defuse this current predicament. Pushing himself he began to let more of his scent out, though scent was mostly emotion based. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the scent. So he flicked through his memory, letting it play out behind his closed eyelids. At first, he remembered meeting Sumo for the first time, then playing with the large dog, how happy and calm he was whenever the dog laid out over his lap during the nights when Hank went to bed. 

It wasn't enough as he could still hear the struggles in his room, so he dug deeper to a stronger feeling. Reluctant at first, he recalled the first time he joined with Conrad, how their systems meshed together so intricately that their feelings grew exponentially until they reached a high that they had thought impossible. Connor's breathing grew a little shallow, even if the memory didn't hold the same intensity as it had at the time, it still made him warm and heat was a great way to increase his scent. He parted his lips, having momentarily lost himself as he choked and coughed to prevent a embarrassing sound from coming out from his throat.

The interruption made his eyes snap open as silence seemed to fall in his room, making him think that maybe he was alone. Aside from the fact that he could feel eyes burning holes in him. Lowering his gaze he could see Conrad had released Collin, who was still loosely pinned beneath the alpha. Both though seemed startled and staring at Connor with a certain interest that made Connor take a step back. He bumped into his desk as he could smell himself in the air. He might've gone a little overboard in trying to distract the two with what had been intended as a calming scent.

Instead he'd just broadcasted that he was a little more than simply just excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be starting up more work hours pretty soon now that summer's coming to an end. 
> 
> I'll try to keep up with daily updates, but no promises. ╥﹏╥


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW. Time for Club Illuminaughty meme-bers only.
> 
> AKA, there's just sex. Just three androids banging it out. You've been warned.

Connor hadn't planned on this. He'd panicked in his need to save Collin from Conrad's wrath and he had overdone it more than just a little. Thirium heated in his body at the stares he received, watching him as if he was a piece of meat dangled between to starving wolves. Golden brown and icy silver shining slightly with a glean of interest in the dimly lit room. It made his breath catch in his throat, had reach up to his neck in attempts to protect it from such dangerous androids. Before he could cover his throat, his wrists was caught in a firm, unrelenting grip, within an instant, Conrad was there, crushing his body against Connor's, making the edge of the desk bite harshly against the backs of his thighs. 

Forcefully, his hand was pulled away along with his other until they were forced behind his back where one of Conrad's hands could lock them in place. The small towel that had been used to staunch the flow of thirium from his neck, fell away, revealing the neat little bite wound Collin had made. Connor tensed, his body ready to go on the offensive if the sight made Conrad react badly. However, he was caught by surprise when a warm and wet tongue glides languidly over the wound, cleaning the smeared and drying thirium off his skin. The action served to grant a growl from further behind Conrad as Collin had dragged himself up off the floor. Conrad stiffened at the sound, not particularly fond of the idea of having Collin at his back.

In one fluid move, he switched positions with Connor, pulling Connor's back flush against his front, leaving Connor's front facing Collin in an obvious show of dominance. Connor's head was forced to tip back by Conrad's fingers as they fanned out right under his jaw, baring his vulnerable and abused neck to Conrad's and Collin's viewing pleasure. Connor was breathing a little heavier, his cheeks flushed a faint blue as the warmth inside him was growing out of control. His dark molten brown eyes glazed over and unfocused already as his entire being was responding favorably to his alpha. His own scent was growing heavier, worse even as it threatened to smother all senses.

Connor knew this feeling all too well, something inside him flicked on, leaving him slowly sinking into the sluggish craving of his Heat being activated. Likely due to two contenders fighting over him.

He heard a rough groan from behind him as Conrad rolled his hips smoothly, grinding his hips against Connor's ass to allow the older android to feel what exactly he'd done to him. It only made Connor feel worse as he pushed back against Conrad in a receptive gesture. The action was apparent as Collin couldn't keep his distance despite the hooded warning glare from Conrad who was still lapping at the bite wound on Connor's neck like a hungry feline. While Conrad was a slow devourer, Collin wanted to go up in flames as he pushed himself against Connor's front, his face diving in to the other, unoccupied side of Connor's neck. His lips parted as his harsh nips were small and desperate unlike Conrad's smoother, more confident bites. 

Connor struggled a little, feeling overly hot, his skin too sensitive for his systems to process correctly. The feel of Collin's skin moving against his own making him tremble while the slide of Conrad's clothes was almost offensive. He wanted to feel his alpha completely, without barriers. Collin's hands slid up the front of his chest, making Connor's body arch in attempts to press more urgently into the touch until those nimble fingers found his dusky nipples. Collin wasn't gentle as he tugged and toyed with them, drawing out small whines from Connor, the older android already too far gone to bother keeping his pride and usually iron will up. He needed more and that's all that mattered to him 

Conrad lifted his head after leaving several bruises along Connor's neck, blanketing over Collin's bite mark in a sign that despite the bite, Connor still was his along with Collin now. He used his hand to roughly turn Connor's head to look over his shoulder at the slightly taller android. Unfocused eyes looked up into the sharp gaze of a hunter before he took his prey. Lips claimed his own as Conrad dived into a kiss, moving with hungry determination, swallowing all the small sounds that spilled from Connor's parted lips. Those parted lips were an invitation that Conrad quickly took, his tongue diving into the older android's mouth, allowing Connor to taste thirium mixed with Conrad's sinful mix of saliva. All the sensations consuming his body, overwhelming him already that all he could do was simply accept it

Collin pulled his head away from Connor's neck, hearing that Connor's whines were being muffled only to watch Conrad take the first kiss. Golden eyes narrowed dangerously as his scent spiked in challenge, his hands reaching to hook Connor's hips and yank the lower half against his own hips. A shiver of pleasure rippled up Connor's body as his clothed erection rubbed against Collin's, giving his sensitive skin a wave of pleasure that caused him to moan into Conrad's mouth. Conrad, annoyed by no longer having Connor's ass against his groin, cracked open his eyes to slide his dangerous silver hues onto Collin's while keeping his claim on Connor's lips.Once he Gained Collin's irate stare, he slowly pulled back from the kiss, his tongue poking out as a string of mixed saliva connected his tongue to the sinfully sweet heaven of Connor's mouth.

Connor felt his knees grow weak, his body captured between the two, though he still felt like he'd collapse onto the floor in a complete mess. His hands lifted, grasping at Collin's upper arms in attempts to steady himself, the urgency of his body's demands making his blunt nails dig into his warm skin. Collin bared his teeth at Conrad, the scent of the omega between them was driving them past any rational thought, if they had any to start with. Conrad stared coldly back at Collin before he decided to take action against the two in front of him. In a display of strength and control over the situation, he took a step forward, shoving Connor against Collin forcefully. Caught off guard as Connor nearly collapsed weakly against Collin, the epsilon stumbled back until the edge of the bed bumped against the back of his legs. 

Collin fell back onto the bed, Connor on top of him, relieved to no longer have to keep himself up onto his feet. Connor lifted his head to look up at Collin, his own gaze a heated chocolate as he now held some position of power and control over Collin in this position. Before Collin could regain his position of power, Connor lunged to give the other male a taste of his own medicine. His smaller omega teeth pierced into Collin's neck, jaws tightening to break through the plating beneath but unable to go further due to their lack in size and length. Collin choked back his cry in surprise that he'd been attacked by his own omega in such a manner. Connor, however, wanted to be satisfied, wanted to possess both his alpha and now his newly claimed epsilon.

A rough rumbled of a laugh caused Connor's hair to dance from the short exhale as Conrad pressed himself down to blanket over Connor's back. Conrad reached to grab and pry Connor's jaws off of Collin's neck, forcing Connor's head back against to bare his throat in submission once more. Conrad leaned in, dragging his tongue over the corner of Connor's lips, cleaning the thirium that had managed to slip out from where Connor had bit Collin. With Conrad's added weight, he had both the older android captured beneath him, pressing his hips down so he could feel his concealed cock wedge between Connor's ass cheeks, the movement caused Connor's groin to grind down against Collin's in turn, causing all three to emit some sort of pleased sound. 

However, Collin was not enthused by his position, he didn't want to be beneath Conrad, a position of weakness before the alpha. He began to squirm, wiggling himself away even if it caused Connor to whine out in a plea for mercy from the movements sliding over his hyper aware skin. Collin finally managed to get himself to sit up, his back resting against the headboard as he panted softly, struggling with the fact that every time he took a breath in, he could taste the scent of an omega in heat. His omega needing relief from both his alpha and epsilon. Connor slumped onto the startling cool sheets against his burning hot skin, his body restless, unable to stop moving as he rolled his hip, rubbing his still concealed cock against the mattress in a desperate attempt to gain some relief. 

Conrad straightened himself up into a sit as well, his hands dragging Connor back to straddle his hips, forcing the omega's legs wider. One finger hooked the back of Connor's boxer briefs before Conrad jerked back, roughly tearing the fabric at its seams so that he could see all of Connor without a single thread on him. His demanding hands slid from Connor's waist down over to cup a ass cheek in each hand, watching with heated interest as he pulled the cheeks apart, entertaining himself with Connor's reactions. Watching his omega pushed back in his own sort of desperate demand to be satisfied. At such a command from his omega, Conrad released one cheek, lifting his hand up before bringing it down harshly, smacking the deceptively soft cheek until he left a light blue mark on the skin.

Connor cried out, tucking his head against Collin's abdomen, pleasure rippling through his body, especially when his face was so close to the strong scent of his epsilon. Collin's hand fell into those silky brown locks, deceptively gentle for a brief moment before curling tight so he could gain control over Connor's head. Desperate, Collin guided Connor's head down to where his own erection strained against his underwear, forcing Connor to nuzzle his face against it. Collin's tense body quaked as he tried to keep himself in control and not completely lose himself too soon. His golden brown eyes watched with aroused fascination as Connor's lips parted before pressing against the clothed head of his cock, sloppy in his dazed state as he attempted to suckle through the fabric. The sensation caused Collin to bow forward, hovering over Connor as his systems flashed before his vision in warnings.

Ignoring them had been a bad idea as his neck was caught in a single powerful hand, a thumb forcing his chin to tilt up so he could lock gazes with Conrad. He had never feared the alpha until now, there was a certain sort of danger within those heated gray eyes that made Collin freeze, his growl wavering, not sounding too confident in his threat against the alpha. The younger android had already stripped during Collin's distracted state, revealing smooth, pale skin and a slightly bulkier muscle mass than Collin and Connor. Conrad leaned forward, dragging Collin forth by his neck until they were dangerously close face to face. Though it was difficult to concentrate when Connor was still busy trying to demand attention and pleasure from the two waring androids hovering over him. 

"Who is the alpha?" A low voice grated out past a growl, unblinking near glowing silver eyes commanding Collin's attention. Collin tried to turn his head away in annoyance at the question, but the grip on his neck tightened, near crushing his windpipe. At the same time Connor was peeling down Collin's underwear, allowing fresh air to breach that heated and hyper sensitive skin of his cock. It was like the omega was conspiring against him, trying to weaken Collin's will and submit to Conrad. It was starting to work as Connor's tongue swirled around the aching head of his cock, making his entire body flinch from the intense amount of pleasure. 

"You are." Collin bit out reluctantly, needing mercy from this torture as Connor's tongue dragged lazily down along his length, making his cock twitch eagerly. Already a pearly blue liquid collected at the tip from all the strain. Collin was unaware that Conrad's other hand had slipped between Connor's crack, delving into the slicked back entrance before delving into it with two fingers. It caused Connor to moan out against the side of Collin's cock, the subtle vibrations making Collin's jaw clench tighter. Conrad seemed to easily split his attention as he made a slow show of thrusting his fingers into Connor before easing back out. Connor raised his hip up a little, pushing his knees against the mattress in attempts to get more leverage to push back against Conrad's fingers. 

"And who do you belong to?" Came another demand from Conrad as he forced Collin to hold his gaze when all Collin wanted to do was bite the other male. Yet again, Connor was distracting him, breaking down his will to fight against Conrad's dominance. The moment after Conrad's demand, Connor had decided to take the head of Collin's cock into his mouth, soft lips sealing a tight suction around it that Collin's eyes rolled back in their sockets briefly. Collin was trapped, the grip on his neck tight and the mouth sliding down his cock kept him from trying to pull away. Collin squeezed his eyes closed in attempts to block out Conrad, but the alpha was devious in getting what he desired.

Conrad pulled his fingers from Connor, curling the tips to drag along the older android's inside, making the omega squirm delightfully. Conrad couldn't resist the temptation any longer, he wanted to feel himself buried deep within the male before him, as an alpha he wanted every inch of his omega, but now it just wasn't Connor in his grasp. He had another, making it his pack but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle even if Collin tried to fight him for power at every turn, keeping the younger android on his toes. While still holding command over Collin's throat, his other hand moved to slide his slick-covered hand over his own cock, making sure he was lubed up as he wanted it to be a pleasurable and satisfying experience for everyone involved. 

Once he felt like he was adequately covered, he guided himself, which was a little difficult with Connor continuing to move restlessly in his demand for satisfaction that was making his body go up in flames with desire. Once Conrad felt the dead of his cock nudge against Connor's entrance, he showed no patience or mercy, thrusting quick and hard to completely sheath himself inside the older android. The sudden sensation of being stretched to his limit, completely filled made Connor's body jerk, taking Collin's length further into his mouth and throat where he moaned out in a brief relief from the craving that clawed at his insides with insistent demand. The moan made his throat clench, vibrating around Collin's cock and making the epsilon quake and groan out through his clenched teeth. He pulled his hips back a little before thrusting helplessly against Connor's mouth, unable to move much with Connor's hands clinging to his thighs, nails biting harshly into his skin until it deactivated around Connor's fingertips. 

Conrad's eyelids fluttered briefly, pleasure racking his slightly larger body as he could feel Connor's inner muscles coiling and kneading around his cock, threatening to suffocate him with how tight he was. He needed to remain in control no matter how demanding his omega was, he needed to wring out submission from Collin before he could properly let himself go. This was a battle of wills and he wasn't about to lose out to the other dominant android. He leaned in and bit down on Collin's lower lip, his teeth piercing the soft skin there, causing Collin's focus to return into a seething glare upon Conrad. Once he regained Collin's attention, Conrad repeated himself, his voice husky with a pleased growl.

"Tell me who you belong to." Conrad rolled his hips, churning himself inside Connor, making Connor pull back and release Collin's cock with a sharp gasp in pleasure. He pushed himself back against Conrad, demanding more, needing more. His entire body was unsatisfied as the two above him were too caught up in their power play to properly please him. Growing frustrated with their games, driven to the brink due to Conrad not moving an inch within him after the first initial thrust, Connor took executive action. He sank his teeth once more into Collin's skin, this time the soft inside of the epsilon's thigh, making the android jolt and try to yelp but unable to do so due to Conrad's grip on his throat.

Annoyed by being attacked by the omega against, his hand tightened in Connor's hair, yanking his face against his abandoned length, demanding that Connor continue pleasing him. A dangerous move as Connor still had Collin's thirium staining his petite fangs. Connor's lips parted to let his tongue slide out, using the tip to curl just beneath the crown of Collin's cock, right where it was the most sensitive, making Collin groan and shudders against Conrad's steady hand.His tongue swirled around the head, collecting the bit of pre there while torturing Collin for being so rough from him. The reaction was pleasing as he watch Collin beginning to struggle, trying to thrust back into that hot and tight mouth but unable to do much while trapped in Conrad's grip.

Once Connor showed mercy and once again took Collin into his mouth, Conrad took the opportunity to thrust into Connor again, forcing the omega's body forward and in turn shoving Collin's cock suddenly deeper into Connor's mouth, causing Connor to whine out as pleasure built even more within him. Collin closed his eyes tightly, his body shaking as his restraint was fraying, unable to resist any longer as his body demanded that he give in, that he gave in to the alpha's commands and the omega's demands.

"You! I belong to you!" He cried out in frustration, just needing release already, to stop this pleasurable torture that wracked his very body. This seemed to please Conrad to no end as he flicked his tongue out, collecting a bit of thirium that had welled up on Collin's abused lower lip. He only barely relaxed his grip on Collin's throat though, forcing Collin's head to tilt back, making him feel the slight bit of pressure with every short breath he took. Conrad's other hand was pressed roughly on Connor's lower back, keeping the writhing and restless omega trapped before him. Now that he had control over the both of them, Conrad finally gave in to his own primal desires.

His hips began to move, pistoning hard so that ever inward thrust caused the smack of skin to skin to echo in the air with a great satisfaction. With how rough he was going, he controlled how Connor's mouth moved along Collin's length as well. Every thrust into that heated, slick depth forced Connor to take Collin deep into his mouth and every withdraw pulled Connor back. Collin did his best to move, only able to jerk his hips a small amount into Connor's mouth but Connor seemed able to handle it readily enough. Connor's body was flushed blue in certain areas, making his freckles stand out ever more, Collin took on a similar look with his head tilted back and jaw slack from the pleasure building, fanning his flames higher than anything he'd felt before.

Conrad was already getting close, having resisted and maintained control for so long, he needed that release. Collin was inexperienced but with the help of him and Connor, they would make sure to help him along the way. Almost in union, the skin around Conrad's hands deactivated, forcing the patch of skin under Conrad's hands to be forced to retract. Now spots on Connor's lower back and Collin's neck were exposed. Connor knew what was coming and began to grow even more impatient, shoving himself hard back against Conrad's powerful thrusts while his tongue frantically worked around Collin's cock as he grew more fervor in his anticipation.

Conrad connected their systems together, meshing together simultaneously so they created a circuit of combined pleasure. Before, when it had been just Conrad and Connor, they had thought they had reached the pinnacle of bliss. However, they had been wrong once Collin's own ecstasy was added to the mix, taken them even higher. Errors flashed in tandem across their dimming visions, blinding white consuming all sight as a wave of pure euphoria crashed over them in perfect synchronization. Reaching their climaxes at the same time, though to their combined system, it just felt like ne singular overwhelming feeling. An out of body experience almost, there was nothing physical, a union that couldn't be compared as everything was exposed and raw, scalded by unfiltered ecstasy.

Together they spent in this eternity of pleasure, unable to tell each other apart in what only last in reality a few seconds. A few seconds for an android was a lifetime. Their LEDs flickering red as their bodies went still, systems retreating from their physical forms to experience each other on another plane of existence. Slowly, all that energy began to dwindle, making their physical forms sink and collapse on the bed in a messy tangle. 

Finally, they could gain some peace together as a harmonized unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after.
> 
> The End.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some swearing and sadness.

The streets were mostly empty this time of night, androids didn't have much of an after hours social life as of yet and along with the threat of murders happening around, it was wise to stay indoors. Of course, Connor wasn't much to listen to those warnings, being an advanced model, he kept his systems up and aware of his surroundings just in case. He needed some air, after powering up in a tangle of limbs between Conrad and Collin, he felt he deserved a bit of space. Even in powered down mode, they ended up smothering him. It wasn't all that bad though, waking up knowing he wasn't alone, that he wouldn't have to face the world by himself had its relief. It wasn't often though that he had a chance to get some space and freedom, while Collin did tend to hover more and more, he wasn't nearly as bad as Conrad.

He passed a bar, one of the few still running since most of the humans ditched town, androids didn't need alcohol so the businesses were starting to dry up. He stopped though and looked down to the street gutter beside him, sensing life and it was confirmed by a groan. He'd seen this kind of thing before from Hank, so drunk he was kicked out of a bar and too drunk to really walk home. He couldn't leave someone sitting on the side of the road, the safe thing to do was call a cab. He crouched down beside the man who reeked of alcohol, but he was surprised to see that it was none other than Gavin Reed. Connor reached out and placed a hand on the detective's shoulder and give him a gentle shake to gain his attention.

"Detective Reed, you shouldn't be outside in a state like this, all manner of things could happen." Though Connor felt like he didn't really need to remind his co-worker, being in the force, they knew what happened to drunkards, usually missing their money or even worse. Gavin turned his head and squinted, mumbling something that Connor couldn't really make out through the slurred words. "Well, I'll help you home then, it would be bad form if someone saw one of the officers passed out in the gutter."

At first, Connor pulled one of Gavin's arms around his shoulders and stood up, expecting Gavin to have some strength in his legs still. However, the man simply gave up on putting any effort on making his way home or assisting Connor. "I suppose you'd like to do this the hard way as usual, Reed." Connor bent down and hooked one of his arms behind Gavin's knees and hefted him easily up in his arms like he was holding a child and not a fully grown man. Gavin looked like he was going to be sick from vertigo, but Connor let some of his more soothing omega scent out to temporarily ease the nausea. Connor took a moment to scan Gavin's face for his identification so he could retrieve the man's home address.

"Its typically unwise for someone to go drinking all alone when you intend to get exceedingly drunk, Reed." Connor couldn't help but to scold even if the other man was barely aware of his surroundings. After going through Hank's drinking habits, Connor couldn't help but to have some sort of habit of taking care of a chronic drunk. Connor didn't know much about Gavin's personal life, they weren't on the friendliest of terms, so Connor couldn't really strike up a conversation without Gavin tossing insults or threats at him. Eventually it drove Connor away, simply accepting that was just how Gavin was and Connor had been going through a trying part in his life as well. He did know a man didn't just get this way without a great amount of suffering, which was why Connor remained professionally polite to his co-worker.

Luckily, Gavin's place wasn't too far, he supposed Gavin thought he'd just get a little drunk and then return home, but had miscalculated his consumption. "Though if you plan on drinking like this again, I will give my number to the tender so they can call me whenever you need someone to take you home." He tilted his head, his LED swirling yellow as he accessed the list of bars, then their addresses until he found the one Gavin had been sitting in front of. All while walking, he composed a message with his number attached to the bar, letting the owner know who to call should Gavin get this drunk again. It was better not having Gavin out on the streets, while they weren't exactly friends, Connor did have his own morals.

He came up to an apartment complex, nothing too fancy about it but at least it was kept decently tidy. Pushing open the door, he moved through the lobby which seemed vacant, a lack of security but the place didn't seem like it got up to much trouble from the lack of graffiti and damage done to the walls. Since Gavin's room was located on the second floor, Connor decided to take the stairs instead of waiting on an elevator, plus the work out would make him feel more accomplished in his task of burning off some stress. Once he reached the second floor, he moved down the hall, looking at each door to check their numbers until he found the correct one. By the lack of response from Gavin, Connor figured the man had passed out cold in his arms. If Connor was lucky, the man would never remember this.

Taking a moment to frisk Gavin for his keys, pulling them out of his brown coat pocket, Connor had to shift Gavin's body to drape him over one shoulder, one arm hooked over his waist. With a free hand, he unlocked the door and took a step into Gavin's personal life, reaching over to flick the light on. Instantly he was assaulted by something small winding about his legs, prohibitting him from taking a step forward least he trip over the small body and fall. Interested, he looked down to take not of a small black and white cat, the cat looked back up at Connor with its one remaining eye. From the delicate scarring that covered its left eye, the removal had to have been surgical. Otherwise, the cat looked healthy, maybe a tad bit overweight, likely a sign of being fixed and pampered. 

"Oh, hi kitty." Connor chimed, he would've crouched down to pet and give the cat attention had it not been for the deadweight he was carrying on his shoulder. "Seems I've returned your pet after he was lost out on the streets, little cat." Connor began to move forward carefully, seeing how the cat seemed to elegantly wind itself around his legs with each step, making progress slower than usual, but Connor refused to accidentally hurt the small creature. Connor adored animals, after having bonded with Sumo, his like for dogs had become more than just a statement to get on Hank's good side. However, Connor hadn't actually met a cat in person, so he was a bit curious to do so. Gavin was out like a light, so Connor might as well take payment in the form of playing with his cat.

Connor made his way to the bedroom, since there were only two doors, one leading to a bathroom. Connor hadn't really thought Gavin would be one to keep a pet, the man seemed far too rough around the edges, prickly and bitter. Though Connor knew the intricacies of humans, they tended to live differently depending on their surroundings. In the privacy of his home, Gavin had a soft spot for a one-eyed cat. Connor dropped Gavin unceremoniously on the bed, glad to have the weight off his shoulder. He was about to try to remove the man's shoes when the cat jumped up on the bed and began meowing insistently at him. It didn't take a genius to figure out what an animal wanted.

It made Connor wonder if Gavin feed his cat today before he hit the bars, or the cat could be pulling a Sumo. The dog was good at pulling the starving dog act, he'd often make his rounds trying to convince anyone to give him more food. Connor was a weak android though as he followed the hurrying cat to the kitchen, she already began paying at a cabinet that had a suspiciously childproof lock on it. Seemed this cat tended to get into mischief when she wanted food if Gavin had to baby-proof the cabinet door. Connor opened the cabinet and scooped out a bit of food before pouring it into a small cat bowl that had fishes printed all along the outside. The water bowl matched and was full, leaving Connor to return to the task he'd given himself.

Returning to Gavin, he began to methodically take off his shoes, socks, and jacket, figuring removing anything more might be considered inappropriate. For now, he'd be comfortable enough in his jeans and shirt, he placed the man's cell phone on the nightstand, but that was when Connor paused. Moving his hand, he picked up a small picture frame there, frowning as he took note of two familiar faces, it was strange to see Gavin look genuinely happy, but it was the other person who gained Connor's attention.

"His name was Carter." Gavin's voice broke through Connor's thoughts, looking down to see a bleary eyed Gavin looking up at him, definitely not sober as the made seemed to have trouble focusing. "He was Elijah's and my childhood friend." Gavin groaned and rolled to his side, looking a little green around the gills. Connor quickly set aside the picture to pull a small wastebin over just in case Gavin needed to puke. "After, uh, Elijah went off to some fancy ass school, it was just Carter and me. So we decided to try out for law enforcement together." Connor moved to sit on the edge of the bed, still holding the wastebin on his lap. He felt bad about listening in on Gavin spilling his guts while he was inebriated but Connor was too curious to let his morals get the best of him this time. He wanted to know what made Gavin tick.

"We both graduated Police training and we became partners. Best damn ones around." Connor sat silently, afraid that if he said something, Gavin would clam up. "We were heading off a big case, a rampant upsilon with a kill count off the charts. Carter got it in his head to use himself as bait." Connor's brows furrowed, it was almost like deja vu as Connor was about to use himself as bait, meaning Carter had been an omega too. "I wanted to take his place, but... I was scared if people found out. So I let him do it, I was a fuckin' idiot." Connor reached out, placing a hand on Gavin's shoulder in a silent gesture for comfort. "By the time I got to the scene, that fucker..." Gavin choked on his words before pressing his calloused hands to his eyes, ashamed that he couldn't stop the tears from building.

They sat there in the silence of the night, Connor could feel Gavin trembling every so often, his body jerking involuntarily with a hiccup from the alcohol and the pain in his throat. Connor couldn't simply leave the man like this, he had promised to offer comfort to the man even though it was constantly brushed aside with insults and threats. "Then... Then Elijah brought you in..." Gavin's voice was weak but no less filled with bitterness, sounding a bit more like his former self aside from the slurred words. "Its all just a fuckin' game to him." Connor reached out and brushed his fingers along Gavin's forehead, pushing aside the bangs that had stuck to the man's sweaty forehead.

"You've had too much to drink, Reed. Get some sleep and in the morning, you won't remember a thing." Connor soothed before he stood up, leaving the waste bin beside the nightstand. He would have to make sure Gavin was taken care of when he wasn't here in the morning, that and some busy work will help Connor process what he'd just learned. First task. Grab water and aspirin. He made his way into the kitchen, leaving Gavin drifting on the bed, exhausted after crying out all those pent up emotions within him. In the kitchen, Connor filled the coffee pot and set the timer a few minutes before Gavin's usual waking hour he'd gleaned from the man's phone. 

After retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge, he made a detour to the bathroom. After a brief scan of the room, he found that the mirror opened up to a medicine cabinet. When Connor opened it up, he took in the over the counter bottles and then there was two orange prescription bottles. Concerned that he might have missed a does, he picked the bottles up and reviewed the scientific words. Upon further analyzing, Connor frowned at the new information gained. He should've been able to figure that out sooner though as he grabbed the bottles and the aspirin before returning to a passed out and snoring Gavin on the bed.

Connor set the aspirin and the water down on the bedside table. Along with Gavin's alpha hormones and heat suppressors right in front of the picture of Gavin and Carter, a man who looked almost identical to Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update yesterday, I was down and out for the count with sickness.
> 
> I'm feeling a little better today but not completely 100%
> 
> Though this idea came to me while I was resting and I needed to write it down.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing. The usual.

The light sound of drizzle tapped along the plexiglass roof of the bus stop, the steady sound was relaxing almost as Connor sat in the dry safety of the roof. It had already been a long day today, coming home to find two agitated androids waiting for him wasn't exactly what he wanted to face. He had a lot to think about, things that he hadn't even considered before. Connor knew that there had been a line of his model, familiar in almost every way, just like a lot of androids. However, he hadn't anticipated that his very creation had been to mimic a human that had lived once. Was he even an individual at all? Androids weren't created originally to have personalities, so when deviancy hit, they developed their own.

Connor's personality was already pre-determined, making him a shadow of someone long past. It wouldn't have made much of a difference to him if he wasn't directly affecting someone else, all this time he'd unknowingly bee causing pain onto one of his co-workers. While Connor certainly didn't deserve that kind of treatment, he could now understand why. Connor tipped his head back to rest it on the plexiglass, staring up to watch the water collect into beads before rolling off the side. The android detective was clad in his civilian clothes, a bit more on the ragged side to blend in to the lower income district. That and having no shirt collar let his scent be less unfiltered and suppressed, soaking his clothes in the sweet scent of omega.

It had taken a good amount of time to clean off most of Conrad's and Collin's scent, especially when he returned home last night. Connor had ended up pinned on the bed with two half-naked androids rubbing all over it. While the scene would be a bit on the erotic side, Connor just wasn't in the mood. Collin and Conrad had sensed that and simply settled on covering Connor in their scent to smother out any last trace of Gavin on his body. He didn't have the energy to explain verbally to the two, but he knew if holding back any secrets would only cause more problems between them and eventually they would find out anyways. Connecting systems had offered some relief, combining with two others was reassuring in a way, that he was adored regardless if he was just some expensive imitation of a human. 

That didn't make things any easier, Gavin hadn't shown up at work today and Connor wasn't sure if he should call or not. Would his voice just make things worse for the man? Neither could avoid each other since they worked in the same department, but then that brought up another question as to why Gavin had stayed after the revolution, when people fled regardless of their roots or money. Connor furrowed his brows, he didn't want to think much about it that's why he wanted to go to work despite Conrad and Collin's protests. He should've figured that being a bait didn't mean he'd instantly hook something. Instead he was stuck waiting and letting his systems process through all the information he gathered.

"Connor, if you would please pay attention." His LED swirled yellow as he received communication from Conrad, the other android was in an empty room of an apartment complex across the street. Connor eyed the mostly concealed window, able to almost see the alpha's gray eyes glowing from between the blinds. Conrad didn't like this idea in the slightest, but Connor won out with being rational. Connor idly looked around the empty street, no one wanted to be out in this weather at night. With Conrad on surveillance up a few floors in the building, Collin was with him but he was logged in to the cameras they had placed near each bus stop. Hank in the meantime was parked around the corner in a parking lot, ready to pick them up or chase down someone in his car.

Connor didn't reply, simply lowering his head back to its normal position to look around him. It was then he spotted a figure approaching him, but Connor already knew who it was just by the way the hooded figure walked. Gavin dropped down on the seat beside him, a generous amount of space between them and yet that still wasn't enough. Connor turned his head as the sugary sweet scent of another omega was far too overpowering. The effects of taking Alpha hormones for so long and skipping a day, it made an omega's smell more potent. Luckily it was just Connor there, even though Conrad and Collin were bonded to him, a smell like that would be highly distracting.

"Are you sure its okay for you to be out in public like that, Reed?" Connor asked with a slight waver in his voice, trying to keep a focused mindset but seeing such a contradiction right in front of his face was a little unsettling. Gavin played the part of alpha so well that having such a sugary scent did not match him in the slightest. 

"Shut up about it, asshole." Gavin wasn't looking at him as he leaned back into a slouch. "If it is an upsilon you'll need instant help, those fuckers aren't sane and if they're an android? Kiss your sorry toaster ass goodbye."

"What's he doing here?" Conrad's voice came over communications, sounding like an annoyed growl than Conrad's usual cool voice whenever he was on the clock. It wasn't a secret that Conrad didn't exactly like Gavin, as Gavin always seemed to harass the omega he claimed. Basically, all alpha instincts were demanding aggression, not to act to protect his omega was a mark on his pride. Connor decided to ignore Conrad's question as it wasn't exactly important to the mission at hand. Collin wasn't able to join in on the conversation, using most of his processing power to flick between cameras to make sure nothing was happening elsewhere.

Connor sat in silence for a while, he didn't want to bring up the fact that Gavin was here because he wanted Connor to be safe. The android didn't want to put the man on the spot like that, he understood through the actions of what Gavin was trying to convey. With a man as prickly and stubborn as Gavin, it was best not to point out anything that could be viewed as kind or else Gavin would storm off or insult him further. The only sound between them was the distant sounds of the more active city along with the drizzle which was starting to grow heavier as time inched on. Finally, Connor decided to break the silence with a subject that had been bothering ever since he left Gavin's house, turning his head to look at Gavin with a furrowed brow.

"What's your cat's name?"

Gavin looked momentarily surprised by the sudden, off topic question, probably assumed they'd sit there in silence the entire time. Gavin turned his head slightly away as one hand lifted to rub his palm over his five o'clock shadow in thought. Connor leaned forward in attempts to get a better view of Gavin's face but the man just curled his lip in annoyance before finally succumbing to Connor's curious dark eyes.

"Her name is..." Gavin mumbled something that not even Connor could make out from under the pattering of rain around them.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that, its a little difficult to hear with the rain starting to pick up." Connor asked politely, though knowing already that Gavin didn't want to admit that cat's name.

"Her name is Tinklebottoms, alright? Damn, get the fuck off my back about it."He was trying to hide the cat's name in the sudden burst of anger, a defensive gesture that Connor was accustomed to. Almost like Hank but less aged bitterly and more offensively agitated. 

Connor sat there for a moment, staring at Gavin as he tried to process why Gavin would be defensive over the cat's name. Honestly, the name fit despite not actually making any since. Tinklebottoms had a cute round, owlish face with a black chin and little spots everywhere. She was, if Connor had to find a perfect word to describe her, cute.

"I didn't name her, the shelter did." He grumbled out, staring harshly across the street as he tried to play off the fact his cat had an odd name. Such a angry man having a cat made sense, cats were proven to lower stress and didn't require as much attention or work as a dog did. Honestly, Connor felt like she fit perfectly with the man.

"Connor, Collin has just informed me that there is something going down at the stop a few blocks from here." Conrad's voice interrupted Connor's conversation, making him bolt onto his feet. He didn't need the details, if Conrad had bothered to tell him then it was important. Gavin was up on his feet though looking confused as he wasn't connected to the communication line between Connor and Conrad. 

"Conrad says they caught sight of the suspect a few blocks from here. Hank is going to be picking you and Collin up while Conrad and I take the motorcycle." Connor informed Gavin, his body tense and ready for action. He wanted to do what his programming demanded he do and take off running to hunt down the target, but he knew it would be safer and easier if he went with Conrad. going alone was something a officer just didn't do, not if they had any basic survival instincts. Every second that ticked by waiting could mean the end of another android's life, Connor had been in situations like this before. To an android, a couple of seconds was a lifetime. That didn't make waiting any easier though.

It didn't take long for Conrad to show up after retrieving his bike from the parking garage, the rain plastering his hair over his face, making it look darker. The alpha slid a look at Gavin, conflicted between a glare and something else, probably still sorting through all the data he'd collected from Connor, which was stained with Connor's own emotions. Connor took a step forward only to be stopped by a tug on the sleeve of his jacket, making the android turn his head to look at Gavin.

"Don't do anything fucking stupid, asshole." Gavin released Connor's jacket before taking a step back, looking for Hank to show up.

"Of course, its not in my programming to fail a mission." Connor nodded, not wanting to get nice on Gavin just because he might feel pity towards the man, Gavin didn't seem to want it or need it. Connor took the helmet off the back of the bike and put it on, it was always Conrad's insistence for his omega to wear it even though the alpha didn't wear one. Once Connor was situated on the back of the bike, pressing his front to the familiar back of Conrad, the other android didn't hesitated to speed off, leaving Gavin looking after them with an annoyed and concerned expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up with a killer migraine today so I decided to start drinking.
> 
> So uh, here's me drunk and writing.
> 
> Also I fucking died laughing for like 20 minutes over the name Tinklebottoms


	30. Discord Prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something to do with the RK brothers and a birthday Request.
> 
> Requirements:  
> \- Minimum of 200 words ( 763 words )  
> \- Must feature Connor
> 
> Warnings: NSFW. Illuminaughty Club Meme-bers only.

Connor stepped into Hank's house after dragging his feet, today should've been easy as Conrad and Collin had absconded somewhere without telling Connor. He was slightly concerned but every message he sent to Conrad was replied with a curt answer saying that they had to run some errands and since Connor was busy doing his reports, he had to stay behind. Now he was finally home as Sumo ambled up and bumped his head against Connor's palm in his usual way to ask for pets. Connor crouched down to greet Sumo in his usual way, ruffling and smushing the large dog's droopy face. The Saint Bernard gave a deep 'woof' in happiness upon receiving the affection, Connor would've given him more but there was a bed with his name on it.

With a final pat, Connor walked down the hall, from the sounds of things, he was the only one home as of now. He frowned a little, it wasn't often he was alone as he had two shadows behind him almost constantly. He thought he'd enjoy it, but it was starting to wear on him, already missing the light touches of Conrad's inner wrist leaving his scent on Connor or Collin's brief but aggressive way he invaded Connor's space for attention.Connor paused to lift up his arm, giving his suit jacket a curious sniff, even Conrad and Collin's scents were stale and it wasn't a very comforting thought to his more omega instincts. He hated to admit it, but he missed them and it hadn't even been a full twenty four hours. When his days was constantly filled with their presence, their absence was glaringly obvious.

Pulling his tie loose, he pushed open the door to his bedroom, reaching over to activate the light. As the light turned on, it revealed the scene before him, making Connor frown and stop just inside the door. Conrad was sitting on the bed in his usual work uniform, his hands on his knees as if he'd been sitting there for who knows how long waiting for Connor to return home. On the floor was a large box wrapped in gaudy mirror foil wrapping paper and a silver ribbon bow that held the lid in place. It was unexpected as Connor hadn't thought much about his birthday, had almost even forgotten about it. He'd previously been wondering what he should get everyone else for their birthdays and Christmas, but hadn't given a single thought to his own date of creation.

"Happy birthday, Connor." Conrad's smooth voice brought Connor back from his thoughts, not wanting the omega to get lost in his processes when they were sharing a special moment together. "Go ahead. Open your present."

Connor was confused at first, but as the idea that Conrad had got something for him began to sink it, it warmed him. To know that he was thought of and cared for that Conrad had spent the day preparing for Connor's birthday present, it really made Connor glad Conrad was his alpha. It didn't matter what the alpha got him, Connor would've been happy with a kiss at this point and he wasn't much one for romance. He took a step over to the box, his dark brown eyes curious and his thirium pump accelerating in anticipation as he pulled at the ribbon, untying it and letting the ribbon fall away. Holding his breath, Connor lifted the lid and gazed inside at something he completely didn't expect.

In the bottom of the large box, Collin was bound up with his arms behind his back and his knees against his chest to be as compact as possible. Black leather straps dug into his skin a little, making the warm skin tone stand out in his deceptive softness. Collin's golden brown eyes flicked up in anger upon the box being opened, it seemed Conrad had got the best of him. With a bit gag and muzzle over his face to keep him silent and from biting, matching with the fake dog ears poking out from his dark brown locks. It all tied in together with the fluffy brown tail that disappeared between Collin's backside. With no straps around the waist to hold the tail up, Connor could only assume that the tail was attached to a butt plug at this point.

"Look, I heard you like dogs, so I got you one for your birthday." A husky whisper tickled the back of Connor's ear, causing thirium to heat up in his cheeks. This was going to be a very interesting first birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short tease because I'm a cruel person.
> 
> Also, still very much tipsy.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Just some pack bonding over a hunt.

Connor accessed the map of the district that they had laid out the other day, while aerial views were easier and faster, Connor preferred doing the footwork because there were obstacles often in the way in what would've been thought to be a clear passage way. He wanted to know his hunting grounds before he made his move, with the help of Conrad and Collin, they compiled a map of the Southwest district down to almost every nook and cranny. Once they caught the trail of their prey, there would be no escaping now. Connor leaned up a little to peer over Conrad's shoulder as they sped through the rain, unable to go too fast as they rounded the corners, taking up more time than they wished but it would only cost more time if they crashed. 

As they rounded the corner, Connor could see the bus stop ahead, just in time to see one of the androids crumble to the ground, it that moment the remaining android heard the sound of the bike and did what anyone would. It ran, it wouldn't get far on a open street, so it quickly dived into one of the ally ways, but not even that would deterred Connor. Conrad slowed down but didn't stop as they approached the alley, letting Connor jump off, landing in a roll across the wet ground and was up on his feet in an instant. Conrad continued on, leaving Connor to chase from this angle. They already knew the plan, now it was just to make sure no one missed a step.

Connor sprinted down the alley, weaving through the piled up garbage after the figure just ahead of him, just beyond his reach. He kept his mind steady, focused on his target, he wasn't meaning to catch his prey just yet. The android looked behind him, spotting Connor hot on his heels. In a panic, he began pushing things over behind him, but it was of little consequence to Connor. His systems were far more responsive than a typical androids, able to plan his route and jump, twist, and roll any fallen debris without missing a step. He didn't even blink, not wanting to lose sight of his target for even the briefest of moments as rain caught on his face, rolling over his smooth skin and catching in his dark brown hair. 

His dress shoes splashed into puddles of water, further water logging his clothes, the slightly added weight did nothing to slow him down though as he simply ignored all else. It felt good, a thrill running over his body like an electric current. Days sitting behind a desk, going out to settle minor disputes, it was all boring, dreary. This is what Connor lived for, the chase, the way his pump worked harder and faster to supply his body with hot thirium, encouraging his functions to work in overdrive. It was such a rush that Connor didn't want it to end, the only thing that kept him in line was his humanity. The sooner he got this android off the streets, the more lives he would save and that was more important that a fleeting thrill.

As they came across an intersection, the android was about to make a left turn only to jerk to a stop. Running down that path was Collin, seeing almost the exact copy of Connor, the target looked back to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He didn't get a chance to process much as Connor was almost on him. With the right blocked by a dead end, the target was forced to keep running straight and Connor bolted after him since he was already on the straight and narrow. Collin jumped, snagging a fire escape easily and began to make his way up to the roof. Connor didn't need to look up to know Collin was following along side him, easily taking leaps from roof to roof without hesitation or pause. This was what they were designed for, hunting was in their base programming. 

The android took a turn suddenly, shouldering open a rusted door to grant him access into an old abandoned store. He had to scramble to his feet, costing him precious seconds and yet Connor didn't follow him in, instead, nothing appeared. The android quietly looked around, dust covered everything, broken ancient electronics deserted after the revolution when people simply left with what they could carry. The android couldn't go outside, knowing he couldn't outrun the hunters on his tail, so the only other option was to hide. Looking around the dark place, he moved over to a broom closet and eased the door shut in front of him. He struggled to hold his breath, afraid that even it would give himself away, covering his mouth with one hand.

His entire body trembled with fear, doing his best to keep himself still as translucent thirium pooled at the corners of his eyes. He didn't know how long he was there, he was too panicked to leave, thinking maybe they were just outside the building, waiting on him to stick his nose out like a mouse before cats. He wanted to sink down onto the floor, but there wasn't enough room in the small closet to do so. He took a step back away from the door, afraid of what lurked just beyond it. His back brushed against the solid surface of the wall. He squeezed his eyes closed, wishing this was all just some nightmare he could wake up from. And that's when he felt the wall behind him move slightly, causing the android to turn his head. In the darkness of the closet, he could see glowing little half crescent of silver. Eyes. Watching him with a cold interest that made the rain seem warm in comparison.

"Predictable." 

The voice slipped out from the darkness, the android not having the ability to see in the darkness, unlike Conrad did. Panicked, the android crashed out from the closet in a hurry to escape. He tripped to the floor as Conrad stepped into the dim streetlight spilling in from the display glass in the front of the store. His imposing figure and sharp and crisp alpha scent was enough to send the android scrambling more frantically and somehow he managed to get out the side door without being caught. He stumbled outside under the assault of rain, the floodgates had really opened up now, making visibility lower.While it was bad for him, it was also bad for those pursuing him hopefully. 

Taking only a second to look around, he chose his route, running over to a familiar apartment building, he took a running leap to jump onto a dumpster and then snag the ladder of a fire escape. Hefting himself up, he climbed up to the third floor, going to the roof might trap him and he knew this building's layout fairly well. He shoved open the unlocked window and quickly climbed inside, shutting the window behind him to cover his tracks. This time he wouldn't linger as he hurried through the empty house towards the door that would lead him to the stairs. When he reached for the door to open it, he didn't get a chance as the drywall beside him seemed to explode, sending dust and debris towards his face. 

To protect himself from the debris, he lifted his hands and turned his head away, leaving his torso vulnerable. A shoulder slammed into his abdomen and just kept going after shoving him up off his feet. Before the android could even realize what had happened, glass shattered and he was falling. He landed with a thump and a sickening crack on the pavement three stories down. He knew he still needed to move, laying here would mean certain death. Cracking open his eyes, he saw one of the androids who'd been chasing him earlier staring down at him through the wall he'd just busted open, his golden brown eyes staring down at him, blazing with zealous excitement of continuing the hunt. Instead of jumping down after him, the android turned away, disappearing once more in the building.

The android didn't feel safe at all despite there being no hunters in sight, he could almost feel the tension in the air and thunder rolled in the distance, sounding off the android's impending demise. The android scrambled to his feet, stumbling as one of his arms gave out, broken and in need of repair before it could be of any use. His systems were flaring warnings and errors, telling him to flee, preventing him from thinking clearly any longer. He just needed to get away before they killed him. He took off in a run once more, holding his useless arm against his chest to keep it from getting caught on things. Once more he turned into an alleyway, the maze would be safer than the streets despite what he'd previously learned. 

As he made every twist and turn, he was stopped randomly by one of the hunters blocking his path. They seemed everywhere and so many of them and no longer running after him as if they knew their game was coming to an end. That idea made the android panic even more, he tried several doors, but the locks remained firm, he didn't cross any windows either. By the time he realized that the hunters were purposefully herding him through the maze of alleys and back streets, it was already too late as he turned the corner to face an imposingly large wall. The android tilted his head back to look up at the roof too far out of reach, there wasn't even any pipes of proper hand holds for him to climb up, especially with his damaged arm. The hunter had broken it on purpose, thinking ahead of time so the android couldn't escape the end of the maze.

The android turned around, having not even heard the hunter appear, blocking the only remaining exit. The android took a step back, stumbling over a bit of broken concrete and it sent him falling back onto the ground. The android's steady reddish-brown glowing eyes watched with a sharp focus in the darkness, the reflective and illuminated part of his irises giving him superior vision at night compared to other androids. Out from each side of the center hunter, another one moved into focus, Conrad and Collin flanking Connor in the middle. The pack finally having cornered its prey as they watched it scurry back against the wall in fear of the imposing hunters.

"Mission Successful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my dudes, I'm going to be wrapping up this story here in a few chapters give or take. ಥ_ಥ
> 
> But don't worry, there will be a PART 2. ღවꇳවღ
> 
> This story is going to be dark and sad. More violent and bloody.
> 
> So you can either end this story as it is on a happy note oooorr...
> 
> You could torture yourself by starting off bad and working your way up to a happy ending.
> 
> N-NOT THAT KIND OF HAPPY ENDING.
> 
> Or maybe yes that kind of happy ending. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This is the end of this story. I hoped you all enjoyed it but it doesn't have to end here...

Connor looked past the one sided glass into the interrogation room, within, a lone android sat cuffed to the table. The android didn't appear to be the type to kill out of cold blood, but out of fear and desperation. So what did this android fear? Connor frowned a bit, this whole case was a mess . As requested, Connor had called Markus in, since the older RK model was the one leading this reform of android society, he wanted to know down to the very detail on how it was going. Of course, Markus' presence wasn't exactly welcomed by Conrad and Collin, Collin was more on the fence about Markus since he didn't personally know the android. However, after gaining information from their meshing systems, he know what Kamski had stated, that Connor was on the side designed to be Markus' omega.

Despite the obvious scent of Simon on Markus, the two were hovering closer to Connor than usual. Conrad stood directly behind Connor, busy rubbing his cheek and neck against Connor's shoulder and neck, which Connor ignored completely despite the alpha's attempts to gain his attention. This was the workplace, Connor was busy working and wouldn't indulge in Conrad's need to show off who Connor belonged to. Even though he was an omega, he was the one who decided who he wanted as a partner and he was confident in his choices. At the same time, he knew how much those alpha instincts demanded Conrad touch and leave his scent on Connor when he felt there was a rival around, Connor wanted to simply skip through the tension by allowing Conrad to do as he pleased within reason.

Collin was more reserved about his actions, occasionally brushing his inner wrist against Connor every so often to leave his own mark, not wanting his scent to be snuffed out by Conrad's insistent marking. The worst part of it all, Markus was looking far too entertained watching Connor try to work normally with the two showing basic possessive natures around him without batting an eye. Connor shifted his dark brown gaze over to Markus who was leaning against one of the walls with a grin on his face, making a spike of annoyance run through Connor. "You think its funny, but I've heard from Simon how you get as well." Connor tossed out there, Simon often talked with Connor whenever the RK unit came in to get a check up on the bites and thirium loss, just to make sure he wasn't getting anything that was damage him too much.

"Okay, okay, let's get this over with now that everyone is here." Markus held up his hands in surrender, though he didn't look very apologetic. Connor shook his head and then looked over to Collin.

"Bring up the video." He instructed, Collin obeyed only because this was a serious case, otherwise Connor probably at least would've received some reluctance. Collin moved up to the one sided window and placed his hand on it, skin receding to reveal the white plating as he connected to the glass and used it to display the information. A image flickered onto the glass, the one sided pan only showing this on their side as it revealed the bus stop. One android was standing under the roof of the bus stop, appearing to be waiting for the bus. The rain made the image slightly blurry but not enough to hide the person standing under the lighted stop. Coming from the right, a person was walking along, android since they didn't seem too bothered by the downpour. 

It was the android they had in custody at the moment, though when he walked past the bus stop, it was the man standing under the bus stop who reached out. It all happened in an instant, the moment that hand connected with the other android's, their bodies seized. However, the omega who had been under the bus stop was the one to collapse. Suddenly, the android still up seemed to startle, turning to look down the street before taking off running. Collin stopped the video there as that had been when Conrad and Connor had entered the scene.

"Rewind it until they make contact." Connor instructed, Collin rewinding the film and stopping it when the man from under the bus reached out to grab the man in the rain.

"That doesn't make sense." Markus stated as he walked up closer to the video as if getting closer would reveal more details."The body you found was the omega, correct?"

"Yes, all the casualties have been omega. Which leads me to believe this omega decided to change bodies." Connor stared past the video into the interrogation room where the android was shifting nervously, making him wait was all part of the game. "I am not completely certain, but I would take a guess that this is the culprit of all the murders. One's first conclusion is that an omega, not wanting to be a dynamic that has a reputation of being weak, decided that changing bodies would allow them to gain the dynamic they want. However, seeing that only betas and omegas are known dynamics for civilians, they have to settle with betas." Connor unknowingly reached into his pocket, retrieving a coin Conrad had managed to swipe from Hank again, allowing Connor to play with it while he went through his thoughts.

"So, one would assume, once they jumped bodies that would be the end of it. They would have the dynamic they wanted, at least until alphas were implemented into the deviancy virus." Connor flicked the coin to his other hand, letting it weave over his knuckles. "But, deviancy doesn't work like that, its embedded in our core programming, our AI if you will. The body is just like a suit, no matter how many times you change clothes, you'll always be the same person." Connor flicked the coin again, this time sending it vertical before catching it quickly on the tip of his finger, allowing it to spin there. "So once his systems began to adjust to the new AI, they began changing the body's dynamic, the scent changing just like it original did so the android would smell like the dynamic they were programmed for."

Connor tossed the coin up and caught it between his pinky and rink finger. "That's why he needed to change bodies every so often, they kept deviating to the omega dynamic, I suppose this didn't occur to him at first but then he simply just got desperate after so many failures. Hoping for a body that wouldn't change dynamics." Connor finished his briefing and tucked the coin back into the inside pocket of his jacket. Markus was busy rubbing his brow as he absorbed all the information he just received, looking as if he had a headache from it all. If androids could get headaches, Connor would likely have one all the time, instead he was stuck with Conrad and Collin, the personifications of a headache.

"So what do you think we should do?" Markus asked for Connor's advice, though Connor knew he had no real final say in the matter. Markus was a leader, whatever decision he made, the effects would land heavily on his shoulders. 

"He has destroyed nine AI cores to date that we know of, in human terms, that would be considered murder. With it being intentional and multiple times, they would likely be sentenced to the death penalty. Seeing how we have no formal laws for androids still, this will be the case that sets the rules on how we handle such cases. Though, we do have a court of law enabled with android staffing to handle all the android cases. Its just nothing has ever been this serious before." Connor frowned again, not knowing he was leaning back against Conrad, subconsciously seeking the comfort of his steady presence to keep his mind thinking. "Its a pretty clean cut case though, with video evidence, there isn't any way he can prove he's innocent in this matter. I just need to get him to confirm that he commuted the other acts of murder as well."

Markus sighed and ran his hand over his face, Connor knew the man hated killing, especially his own kind. Sometimes it was necessary, if androids wanted to live like humans, they needed to follow laws like them as well. Without order, the humans would see the android's existence as a threat and a few bad apples would end up ruining the entire basket. 

"I know this is a big decision to make, Markus. But if others find out that they're capable of doing this, it will be a disaster. The consequences for this need to be a statement and a warning to keep androids from killing each other just because they're dissatisfied." Connor didn't like the idea of forcing someone to accept their dynamic for what they were forcibly given but they couldn't just let androids kill each other for a task that wouldn't work. After dealing with Gavin, who had been born an Omega and then was masquerading as an alpha, he had seen the struggles and how that could effect someone.

"I would also announce that there is a plan to make modifications, similar to human medication, so that in the future one can change their dynamic that way. However, they will have to be patient a little while longer since we're still in the process of getting the factories building extra parts back up and running. Eventually, everyone will be able to customize themselves on who they want to be in the future." Markus hummed out in thought, Connor knowing he was putting more on Markus' shoulders but hopefully, the other supporters of Jericho would help him out in matters like this. Connor wasn't much of a leader, he provided facts and solved problems.

"I'll talk it over with my advisors, in the meantime, keep him secured until we reach a decision." Markus stated as he began to move out to the door. Markus paused though when he came in front of Connor, amusement hidden in those green and blue eyes. "I'm glad you finally look happy, Connor." Markus gave him a small nod before continuing out, knowing better than to touch Connor with the pairs of silver and golden brown eyes watching him in the dim observation room. Connor sighed out and shook his head, he couldn't deny it. It all started with Hank, a man who quickly became his friend and father figure, the first person to ever view him as something more than a machine.

Now he had an entire family, of course there were rough patches, but the fact they could get over them was confirmation that every good thing required effort. He closed his eyes and relaxed back against Conrad. The alpha nuzzled his nose against one ear, able to hear the faint rumble of a purr. Soon after there was a warmth against his side, feeling Collin lean in to nuzzle his face against the other either, his own purr striking up. Everything inside him warmed as the sound of the two androids he loved were happy and content. With a case wrapped up, Connor couldn't help but to let himself relax and breathe. A little lopsided smile quirked on one side of his lips as his own gentle purr joined in on the symphony of their happiness.

 

[ [RETSART](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331083/chapters/35571219) ] || [ [LOAD GAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617937) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The decision is yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, its ya boi, Red, coming at you again with another story, fellow youths.
> 
> If you like the story, remember to like comment and subscribe.
> 
> I mean.
> 
> Kudos, comment, and bookmark.
> 
> Universe Info and snippet stories found [here.](https://dbhdeviantdynamics.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> See ya later, booooiiii.


End file.
